


Indecisive Simon

by LonelyAquarian



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Bram, Bottom Simon, Indecisive Simon, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Promises, Pseudonyms, Top Simon, top bram
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 43,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAquarian/pseuds/LonelyAquarian
Summary: Meet Simon, An Indecisive Young Man





	1. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Interview Of A Lifetime

It’s Monday in the afternoon, and Simon is in a nice room with another man, currently sitting on the dark couch.

“So, you’re Simon, right?”

“Yes, sir. 

“You have your ID on you?”

Simon pulls out his wallet, takes out his Driver’s License and shows it to the interviewer.

“Alright, cool. Thanks.”  
  
Simon puts his license in his wallet and puts his wallet back into his pocket. 

“So, you want to get into porn?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“I’ve always been interested in the industry.” Simon says. “I’ve heard that you can meet really nice people, travel and the work seems really cool.”

“Ok.” The interviewer says writing something down on his pad. “As you see, there are some cameras in the room and I’m going to be recording this interview that’ll consist of formal questions. These questions will help us get to know you, see your personality, how you look, how you act, and once we get through the questions, we’ll get to look at your body and send this out to some agents to see if we can get you some work.”

“Cool.”

“Let’s begin. Tell me about yourself.”

“I am a 23 year old from a suburb from Atlanta, Georgia. I love Oreos and I have a passion for the music of Elliott Smith. I am fond of musicals, in high school I was interested in musical theater and participated in most of the school's productions.”

“That’s impressive!” The interviewer says happily. “What was one of your favorite productions that you starred in?”

“ _Oliver!_ ” Simon says. “It was fun playing "Fagin's boy" in that production.”

“That’s a good one. So, are you in school and if you are what are you studying?”

“I am a Fine Arts major. I enjoy being creative.”

“And do you like that?”

“If I didn’t, then I wouldn’t be in it at all.” Simon answered. “I love the aspect of everything in that world as it gives you a lot of creative freedom.”

“That’s a good response. How long have you been in college now?”

“This is my last semester.” Simon answered. “I will be graduating in a couple of weeks.”

“Congrats!”

“Thank you!”

“So, you mentioned that you love Oreos. Which one is your favorite?”

“The Halloween ones. They are the best!”

The interviewer chuckles at Simon’s enthusiasm at the Oreos.

“So I take it that Halloween is your favorite holiday?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And what is your favorite Halloween memory?

“On Halloween, all the way until Fourth Grade, I always used to dress up as a boy in a dress.”

“Really?”

“Yup and I have no shame in it.”

“Positively is the best in situations like that. So, what do you do in your free time?”

“Well, I love to spend my time by watching the Harry Potter movies, Percy Jackson is a good one, I love My Chemical Romance, Panic! At The Disco, Elliot Smith, Hamilton: The Musical and Warrior Cats.”

“Good choices.”

“Thanks.”

“How old were you when you lost your virginity?”

“I was 18.”

“Did you bottom or top?

“I topped.” Simon says, nodding his head smiling to himself. “Yeah.”

“Was he older or younger than you?”

“He was older. He was…. I want to say that he was 25.”

“Like a senior citizen.” The interviewer jokes.

“Yeah.” Simon says through a chuckle.

“Do you still talk to him?”

“No. That was the only time I met him.”

The interviewer hums.

“So, if you were to be a porn star, what would be your name?”

“Jacques A. Dit.” Simon supplied.

The interviewer looks at Simon, highly impressed.

“That is CLEVER!” He says. “I like that!”

“I know.”

“So, in porn, a lot of traveling is required. Now that you’re done with school, do you think that you can live up to the traveling schedule?”

“Yeah.” Simon automatically says.

“Have you traveled a lot before?”

“The family has been to Paris once and we went to New York.”

“Is there any place that you’d like to visit?”

“I would love to go to Canada, Mexico, California, Africa and most of all, Vegas since I haven’t been there at all.”

“Nice choices.” The man says to Simon. “Now, you mentioned that you’ve never been to Vegas. What would be the first drink that you’d order?”

“I’d order either a Mojito or a Margarita.”

“And what’s your favorite food?”

“My favorite food…… Fuck.” Simon says. “Um…. I love my sister’s Mac and Cheese with a side of fried chicken, mashed potatoes and coleslaw.”

“Are you a good cook?”

“Sorta. I can cook a few simple dishes, but my sister is a better cook, even when she makes a bad dish on occasion.”

The interviewer chuckles.

“So, you seem to have a nice, toned body from what I can see based on what you’re wearing. Do you meet guys at the gym?”

“Not really.” Simon says as he shakes his head. “I just put my headphones on and work out to some really cool soundtrack as I do my lifts.”

“And if there was a really hot guy-”

“I’d stare at him.” Simon says with a huge smile on his face. “Oh, yeah! I wouldn’t waste time talking to him!”

“What do you plan on doing with the money that you’d make from doing porn?”

“Start paying off my student loans and pay for rent.”

“What kind of guys do you like?”

“Hmm… I like men who are around my height, muscular, confident, an excellent lover who understands how to satisfy me, likes everything in abundance, puts his faith in true love, honest, optimistic, full of faith in a better future and filled with energy to create anything he thinks of, or help those around him when in need.”

“Good traits.”

“Oh, and he can be any ethnicity too.”

“Very good.” The man says as he takes another note. “Do you prefer cut or uncut dicks?”

“I have no preference. After all, a dick’s a dick.”

“What turns you on sexually? What would really get you off?”

Simon thinks for a moment.

“I’d have to say kissing me on the neck or my ears. Those really turn me on.” He says to the interviewer with another huge smile on his face. “After that, I really love nipple play.”

“You have sensitive nipples?”

“Yeah.” Simon says as he nods his head like crazy. “It’s the best.”

“Hard and rough or-”

“Soft and sensual.”

“Have you done any S&M stuff?”

“No.”

“Never been tied up?”

“Nope.”

“Would you want to be?”

“Oh yeah.” Simon says without any hesitation. “That’s something that I’ve been dying to try.”

“Would you be the one getting tied up or would you be the one to tie the other person up?”

“I’d like to be the one to tie someone up.”

“What would you do once you’ve tied someone up?”

Simon sighs.

“Spank them. Bite them.”

“Let’s talk about what you’re willing to do on camera.” The interviewer says. “Would you have sex with someone who’s a midget?”

“I’d do it.”

“Have guys cum in your mouth?”

“No, I’d prefer my chest.”

“Show me with you hands how big of a penis you’ve had in your ass.”

Simon holds up his hands about six inches away from each other.

“I’d say about six inches and about two inches thick.”

“Was it good?”

“Yeah.” Simon says, nodding his head so fast that his head resembled a bobble head.

“What about your ass? You like getting your ass played with?”

“I love getting it eaten. It feels sooooo good, especially when the guy has a beard.”

“Do you have any sex toys?”

“I have a thick pink dildo.” Simon says. “It’s a big one.”

“How often do you use it?”

“I use it every other day.”

“Alright. So why don’t we take a look at your body? Would you mind standing up?”

Simon stands up.

“Shirt off.”

“Sure.” Simon says as he takes off his shirt.

He’s toned.

“Flex for the camera, please.”

Simon flexes.

“That’s good. What about your back?” The interviewer says after a couple of seconds.

Simon turns around and flexes a couple of times.

“Nice.”

Simon faces the man.

“It looks like you’re really taking care of yourself.”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, you can undo your belt.”

Simon unbuckles his belt, unbuttons his pants, unzips them and drops his pants revealing his baby blue boxer briefs.

“Very nice.”  The interviewer says. “Alright, take off your shoes and lose the pants.”

Simon does exactly that, just staying in his underwear.

“I’m gonna get close and take some close ups of your body.” The interviewer says as he takes his point and shoot camera closer to Simon’s body.

“Ok.”

The interviewer gets close and takes a bunch of shots.

“Can I feel?”

“Sure.” Simon says.

The interviewer rubs Simon’s pecks, arms, nipples (Simon tries to stay calm as his nipples are being played with), and his abs.

“Nice chest.”

“Thanks.” Simon says as the interviewer fondles Simon’s bulge.

“Great bulge.”

Simon smiles.

“Turn around.”

Simon turns.

The interviewer rubs his hand all over Simon’s ass before rubbing his back, his thighs and his calf.

“Alright, turn around and face me.”

“Sure.”

“Take your dick out.”

Simon takes his underwear off.

“Just play with it a little.”

Simon slowly strokes his half-hard length.

He moans as he’s stroking his now hard length.

The interviewer cups Simon’s balls as Simon continues to stroke his length.

“Very nice.” The interviewer says as he takes over Simon’s length. “Very nice dick.”

“Thanks.”

He continued to stroke Simon’s dick at a slow pace for a couple minutes.

“Why don’t you have a seat?”

“Sure.” Simon says as he sits down.

“You doing alright?”

“Yeah.”

“Having fun?”

“Yup.” Simon says with a smile on his face.

“Why don’t you jerk off for a little bit?”

“Cool.”

Simon strokes his length with one hand and caresses his body with the other.

“Can you scoot forward a little bit so I can see your ass?”

Simon complies with the request, leaning back as he continues to jack himself off before spreading his cheeks wide open.

“Nice firm ass.” The interviewer says as he runs his fingers past Simon’s hole. “Can you play with your hole a little bit?”

Simon plays with his hole, moaning as he fingers himself while the interviewer is stroking Simon’s length.

“You want to show me how you can suck a dick?” The interview says a few minute later.

“Sure!” An excited Simon says.

He gets off the couch, gets on his knees, and undoes the interviewer’s pants. Simon thumbs the head before placing several kisses on the head before placing his mouth on the tip.

“Oh, yeah.” The interviewer says as Simon is sucking his dick, looking at the man while playing with his own dick with his other free hand.

This goes on for a couple minutes.

“Taste good?”

Simon pulls his mouth away from the cock.

“Yeah.” Simon answered before resuming his task.

“Let’s see how you get fucked.” The interviewer says a minute later. “Get on the couch.”

Simon pulls the cock out of his mouth and gets on the couch on all fours, gripping the arm of the couch.

The interviewer takes his clothes off and proceeds to rub his hand all over Simon’s backside before he pours lube on Simon’s hole and fingers him.

Simon moans.

He’s fingered for a few moments before the interviewer puts a condom on.

“You ready?”

“Yeah.” Simon moaned.

The interviewer slowly pushed his cock in Simon, and waited until Simon bottomed out. 

“Oh, fuck.” Simon moaned lustfully.

The interviewer started thrusting into Simon, who continued to moan as he pushed back on the thrusts, feeling completely and full.

“Fuck!” Simon yelled out in glee as the fucking continued.

It went on for a few good minutes at a slow pace.

“Ride my cock.” The interviewer said to Simon as he pulled out. He got on the couch leaning back after Simon got off the couch. Simon stepped in front of the interviewer turned around, and sat on the Interviewer’s cock and rode him for a good six minutes shouting _‘Oh fuck!’_ or _‘Shit!’_ or _‘Yeah!’_ like crazy.

“On your back.” The interviewer said.

Simon got off the man’s cock and got on his back on the couch.

The man got on top of Simon.

“Oh fuck.” Simon moaned as the interviewer started to fuck Simon again.

“Jack yourself off again.” The interviewer said three minutes later.

Simon wraps a hand around his length, stroking it.

“Ah, fuck!” Simon yells out in pleasure as he spilled in his hand and all over his and the interviewer’s upper bodies as he’s still getting fucked.

After he comes down from his high, he is told to get on his knees. Simon gets on the ground and on his knees as the interviewer removes the condom and starts stroking his length for a moment before he shot his load on Simon’s face.

“How do you think you did?” The interviewer asks through his short breaths.

“You tell me.” Simon says with a smile on his face.

“Fucking amazing.”

“Awesome.”

“Well, this concludes your interview. I’m going to send out this video so that we can get you some jobs.”

“Cool.”

“Why don’t you go shower and clean up?” 

“Great.”

“Did you have a good time today?” The interviewer asked him.

“Yeah!” Simon answered as he smiled at the man. “I had a lot of fun.”

“I hope we get you some jobs soon.”

“I hope so.”

“I think you will because you did a really good job today.” 

“That’d be great.” Simon tells him as he gathered his belongings. “Thanks for your time.”

“No problem.” 

**♂**

Simon is now currently back in his apartment after his interview simply thinking about the other reason that he’s trying to get into the porn business. His best friend Leah is close to her due date, and her baby daddy doesn’t even care to help her. Leah is currently living with Simon at his apartment, so he doesn’t mind helping her out in any which way he can. Simon has been on many job interviews, but he has been down on his luck ever since he has completed his degree. He’s just waiting on his diploma at this point, but he feels so down on his luck due to the _“lack of real work skills”_ in the real world. Porn was his last resort, but this time, push came to shove, so he hoped that he would get into the business so that he can help take care of his best friend and her baby boy that was due to make his appearance in three months time.  

“For Leah and baby Alex.” Simon promised himself. “If I get into this business, I hope to do well at it. As soon as I make enough money, I am out of the porn business.”

That’s one promise that he made to himself.


	2. In The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Blue.

Three weeks have passed and Simon got a email.

 **〰** **〰** **〰** **〰** **〰**  

_Dear Simon,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you are now a model! You're tape was warmly received by all porn studios. With that being said, welcome to the the world of gay porn, Jacques A Dit. I will email you the information shortly for your first shoot._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Wise._

_**〰〰〰〰〰** _

Simon took a deep breath. He's now a porn star.

"Why are you so happy?" Leah asked him when she came back from the kitchen with  a bowl of fruit.

"I'm happy because I'm going to be earning more money." He tells her.

"Doing what?"

"Films." Simon tells her. "I will be making films."

"That's great!"

"You're telling me." He says standing up from the couch and makes his way over to her on the near by arm chair. "I will be making enough money to provide for you and baby Alex." He says in a baby voice.

"Well, at least I'm greatful that you're helping me. My parents aaren't going to help me, plus Garrett isn't interested in being in his baby's life."

"He is a douche." Simon says for the umpteenth time as he gets a follow up email on his phone.

He reads the email.

"I can't wait to start work on Tuesday."

 **〰** ️  **♂ 〰** ️

"Ah, Jacques! Welcome." A man greets as he welcomes Simon into the room. “I’m Mr. Wise.”

“Morning.”

“Ok. There are two things that I need for you to know. One: on set and in this building, you’re known as Jacques to any and everybody. Second, be yourself. Are you ready, Jacques?”

“I’m nervous, but ready.” Jacques says.

“Ah, you’ll get used to it.” Mr. Wise says. “Anyway, filming will start in about half an hour. Since we’ve gotten your lab tests, you’re perfectly set to start filming. All you have to do is do a wardrobe change, get your hair and make up done, and start.”

“Great.”

“See you in a bit.”

 **〰** ️  **♂ 〰**

Half an hour later, Jacques walks on set, sporting a dark green shirt and blue skinny jeans.

 _‘Wow.’_ He thinks to himself as he looks around the set. There are a couple of people on standby and a guy with a camera. _‘This is amazing.’_

“Now, this shoot will probably go on for a couple of hours, but we’ll have breaks in-between to make sure that everything is going well, ok, Jacques?” The director says.

“Got it.” Jacques says.

A moment later, a man walks in and when Jacques saw him, he swore that the world stopped. The man was glowing and he heard harps playing in the background.

“Do you see that?” Jacques asks the director. “Do you hear what I hear?”

The director looks at Jacques quizically.

“No, I don’t see anything, and it’s not Christmas, Jacques.”

“I’m talking about that guy!” Jacques says pointing at the guy checking him out. “His brown eyes are expressive, his light brown skin is amazing, I love his soft dark curls, and his hands… oh his hands are knobbly and hot! Look at those calves!”

It dawns on the director.

“Oh, Blue? I see him all the time.” He answers without even looking at Blue.

“Oh. Right. Never mind.”

The director chuckles.

“Take it easy kid.”

“How can I? He’s hot!”

“Don’t get distracted now.” The director says. “Anyway, get in position.”

Jacques sits on the bed.

“Quiet on the set, please.”

Everyone is quiet.

“Action!”

“Hey. I’m Jacques.”

“Blue.” The guy says. “So, you’ve been with a guy, right?”

“Yeah.”

“But not on camera?”

“Not really, no.” Jacques says as he doesn’t count his audition tape.

“Are you excited?”

“Yes. Excited, nervous. The whole nine.”

“Wow.”

“So, even outside of here, you’ve never thought about being with a guy on camera?”

“Nope. Never.”

“At all?”

“No, but I do think that everyone is kinda persuassive.”

Blue chuckles.

“I think that we’re just all loving.” Blue says.

“I kinda figured that as everyone has been nothing but courteous since I got here.”

They chuckle for a moment.

“Now, I don’t know much about you, but I heard that you were interested in musical theater and participated in most of the school's productions?”

“Yup. One of my favorite productions during my high school years was _Cabaret!_ ”

“That’s a good one. You must have been good because you actually look good.”

Jacques chuckles and blushes a bit.

 “Back home, you have a lot of guys you talk to?”

“Um, no. I’ve actually been alone for a while now, and I’m good with the single life.”

“So, are you a faithful guy? You like to take care of one guy?”

“Yeah, and if I were with someone, I’d make sure that they knew I have a shoot down here today.” Jacques tells him.

“And how would you think they’d feel about that?” Blue asks him.

“Hopefully open minded.”

They chuckle together.

“Would you ever want that person to come down with you?”

Jacques takes a moment.

“I’d hope so because that would be very cool.” Jacques says nodding his head slowly as he smiles at Blue.

“Yeah? I’d like to see that.”

“Me too.” Jacques says causing Blue to laugh.

“Well, unlike you, I’ve done this more than a time or two, so don’t feel uncomfortable or anything. I’ll try to make it as easy for you.” Blue reassures him. “It’s kinda like your first time when you easy it in there and then the magic happens, but it’s just in front of a camera, alright?”

“Ok.”

“It’s gonna be fun and exciting.” Blue promises.

“Alright.” Jacques says. “Let’s ger started.”

“Alright.”

“Cut!” The director says.

Jacques and Blue look at the director.

“That was amazing! It was like you guys were the only two in the room.”

Jacques blushes.

“Anyway, that was really good. Now, for the next part, I expect some soft, passionate kissing from the both of you.”

“Got it.” Blue says.

“Ready?”

Jacques and Blue nod their heads at the director.

“Ok. Quiet on set, please!”

It goes quiet.

“And…. Action!”

Jacques and Blue lean forward and start kissing passionately. Blue is running his left hand all over Jacques’ chest and Jacques cups the back of Blue’s neck. As they continue to kiss, Blue gently lays Jacques on the bed, and starts placing kisses on Jacques’ neck. Jacques moans as he starts to writhe under Blue’s touch. Blue puts his hand under Jacques’ shirt and runs his hand on Jacques’ bare skin as they are now kissing properly again. When Blue pulls away, he kisses Jacques’ belly button and starts palming Jacques’ member that’s currently covered by the skinny jeans.

“Oh, God.” Jacques moans as Blue lifts Jacques’ shirt up a bit. Blue is kissing his upper torso while he continues to palm Jacques’ covered member making Jacques go crazy. After kissing Jacques’ torso, Blue licked Jacques’ nipples down to his belly button before he placed his mouth over Jacques’ bulge. At this point, Jacques was going crazy, and when he felt Blue’s hands on his pants, undoing the button, Jacques lifted his head.

Blue lifted his head and shot Jacques a smile. Jacques smilled back at him before dropping his head back down on the bed. Blue was kissing along Jacques’ waist line for a few seconds before he started mouthing the noticable bulge. Blue then took off Jacques’ pants, while Jacques sat up and took off his own shirt. Once he was in his underwear, he sat up and helped Blue – who was currently on his knees, on the bed - take off his shirt. The moment the shirt was off, Jacques leaned forward and placed a few kisses on Blue’s chest while he was playing with his nipples.

“Damn, they’re pros at this!” One of the producers whispered into the assistant director’s ear.

“I agree. By now, we know that the director would yell out _‘cut’_ but that hasn’t happened yet at all!” The AD tells the producer as Jacques is now undoing Blue’s belt, kissing Blue’s chest.

The belt is undone, and Blue places his hands on Jacques’ face, kissing him passionately until he pushes him down on the bed.

“I’ve got you.” Blue says as his hands are now at Jacques’ waistband. Instead of pulling Jacques’ underwear off, he moves his hands to Jacques’ thighs, caressing the flesh gently. He continues to mouth Jacques’ bulge as Jacques is moaning like crazy. It takes a moment to register in his head, but currently, one of his nuts is being sucked by Blue. By the time he lifts his head up, Blue has gone from one nut to the other, looking at him.

“Ah.” Jacques moaned as his head hit the bed.

Soon after, Blue tugs on Jacques’ underwear.

“Cut!” The director yells as Jacques’ length shot up in the air.

Jacques internally whines as Blue pulls his underwear back up.

“You guys are doing very well!” The director says.

“Thanks, Tony.” Blue says to the director.

 _‘Tony.’_ Jacque thinks to himself as he has now learned the director’s name.

“Now, for this next part Blue, I want you to run your bottom lip a couple times on Jacques’ length, very slowly now.”

“Got it.”

“As for you, Jacques, I want you lift your head a bit and look at him while he runs his lip all over your length. As he starts sucking on you, take a deep breath and drop your head back down on the bed.”

“Ok.”

“Alright.” Tony says. “Quiet on set, please!”

It’s quiet.

“Action!”

Blue tugs on Jacques’ underwear by a little bit, and he smiles a bit. He takes Jacques’ length in his hand and lifts it straight up in the air and slowly runs his bottom lip on Jacques’ length a couple of times.  Jacques, who’s been witnessing this, shudders in glee. As Blue starts giving Jacques’ length experimental licks and several kisses all the way up to the tip, the AD starts fanning himself. When Blue’s mouth engulfs Jacques’ length with his warm mouth, Jacques’ takes a deep breath and drops his head back down on the bed.

“Cut!”

Blue stops.

“That was good. Now, I want you to do that again, and this time, Jacques, I want you to grip the sheets a little and writhe.”

“Alright.” Jacques answers.

“Let’s take it from the licks and kisses.”

“Got it.” Blue says.

“Action.”

Blue starts giving Jacques’ length experimental licks and several kisses all the way up to the tip, and Jacques starts writhing and gripping the sheets with his fists, moaning a bit. Jacques continues to moan and writhe on the bed as Blue is leading his bobs and hand in a synchronized pace. He tries to pull his underwear down a bit, but he decides to stop when he see’s Blue looking at him with his length engulfed in warmth.

“You alright?” Blue asked as he pulled his mouth away from Jacques’ length.

“Yeah.” Jacques says.

Blue engulfs Jacques’ length with his mouth again, bobbing his head up and down like a champ. As he is sucking on Jacques’ length, Blue rubs his own bulge with his left hand while the other is running his hand all over Jacques’ abs. This goes on for a few minutes, until Blue steps away from Jacques. Jacques takes off his underwear, while Blue takes off his pants. Once Blue throws his pants off to the side, he gets back on the bed and lies on top of Jacques, kissing him. The kisses start traveling down from Jacques’ lips all the way down to the tip of his leaking cock before he’s sucking on it again. He’s sucking on it like a lollipop for a good minute or two as Jacques is writhing.

“Cut!”

The action stops.

“You’re really doing great.” Tony says. “Now, Jacques, for the next scene, Blue is going to be on his knees while you reach for his bulge.”

“Am I simply going to touch it or rub it?”

“I’ll let Blue decide for himself.”

“Got it.”

“When I say ‘Action’ I want you on your knees, Blue, and look into Jacques’ eyes.”

“Alright.” Blue says as he hovers above Jacques’ length.

“And, action!”

Blue moved away from Jacques’ length and he got on his knees. Jacques reached out for Blue’s length. Blue grabbed his hand and he started rubbing Jacque’s hand on his hard length.

“How does that feel?” Blue asked.

“It’s…. good.” Jacques moans.

This goes on for a while until Jacques is tugging on Blue’s underwear. Blue, who get the hint, drops his underwear a little bit and Jacque’s hand immediately clutches on Blue’s length. He’s slowly stroking Blue while Blue is stroking Jacque’s length. Blue moans a bit as he positions himself over Jacques’s length, kissing the tip before he starts sucking on it again. Blue sucks on Jacques for a slow two minutes before the director yells-

“Cut!”

Blue pulls away.

“Alright.” Tony says. “We’re about halfway done, you guys. Now, the next part, you’re gonna suck each other off.”

‘Finally!’ Jacques thinks to himself.

“In position.” Tony says as Blue places his mouth on the tip of Jacques’ length. “Action!”

Blue does a few bobs, and when he pulls away from Jacques, he takes his underwear off. Jacques is in shock. His jaw dropped. It’s like Christmas came early for him. Blue moved a little bit closer to Jacques and kissed him.

“Are you ready?” Blue asked Jacques.

“Yeah.” Jacques answered, hoping that he didn’t sound desperate.

Blue positions Jacques on the bed a little bit better so that they are in position. He gently puts his length in front of Jacque.

“Kiss the tip a few times.” Blue tells him.

Jacques kisses the tip of his length once.

“Just like that.” Jacques hears, feeling Blue’s hand on his length.

He places another kiss on the tip.

And then another.

Until Blue slowly inserts his length into Jacques’ mouth.

“Stick your tongue out.”

Jacques does so, and Blue rubs the tip of his cock on Jacques’ tongue. Blue does this several times before inserting his length into Jacques’ mouth. As Jacques is sucking on Blue’s length, Blue turns his attention to Jacques’ length and he starts sucking on it. They are sucking each other’s cock for a good while, until Blue’s un top of Jacques, causing both men to properly sixty-nining each other.

 _‘Heaven!’_ Jacques thinks to himself. He can’t believe that he’s actually sucking this man’s dick at all. It’s like a dream come true.  

“JACQUES, CUT!” Tony yells.

Jacques pulls away.

“Sorry.” He says, feeling his cheeks grow red.

“Take it easy.” Blue says as he chuckles.

“What I want now, is for Blue to rim you.”

“Really?”

“Yup. And after a few minutes of rimming, I’ll stop you guys and tell you what I want next.”

“Got it.” Jacques says.

“Ok. Both of you suck each others cock for a moment, and when I yell action, suck on each other for a few seconds before you both pull away.”

They both do so.

“Action!”

They continue to suck on each other’s length before they pull away from each other’s length.

“On your knees, and hold on to the headboard.” Blue tells Jacques.

Jacques does so.

Blue lowered his head and gave Jacques’ crack a slow lick.  As Jacques cried out, his asshole puckered at the contact Blue was giving him as he tried to keep his head up.

Jacques throws his head back with pleasure. Blue’s tongue delved in once more. It was pushing at the muscular ring of Jacques’ opening. He could feel Blue’s tongue entering him. He knew that it was beyond amazing. It just felt so good. Blue kissed his hole and licked again. He pushed his tongue in past the muscle and Jacques gave way. Blue’s tongue fucked his hole like a cock, fast and wet. Jacques tensed at the sensations. "Fuck," Jacques murmured, as he threw his head back on the bed. "Yeah. Oh, yeah." His hole was being tongue-violated for the better part of five minutes, and he was enjoying every minute of it.

“Fuck!” Jacques yelled out as Blue was eating him out.

“Cut!”

This time, Jacques whined.

“Easy there, big fella.” Tony says as Blue giggles at Jacques expression. “Now, we’re gonna get to the main part right now. Jacques, what I need you to do is to reach over to the night stand on your right, and grab the lube and a condom from the drawer and pass them to Blue.”

“Go it.”

“Blue, what I need for you to do is take the items from Jacques. When you’re comfortable, get on your back, put the condom on, put lube on your length, and Jacques will ride you with his back towards you.”

“Like reverse cowgirl? Alright.”

“When you’re ready.” Tony tells them.

Both men get into the previous position.

“Action!”

“Oh, fuck yeah!” Jacques moans as Blue is eating him out again. It took a moment, but Jacques reached for the lube and a condom that was located in the nightstand to the right side of the bed. When he finally got a hold of them, he handed it to Blue, who gladly accepted them.

“Thanks.” Blue says as he stops eating Jacques out. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Now, suck on my cock.”

Jacques does so, just until he’s completely hard again. When Blue is hard again, he gently pulled his length out of Jacques mouth. He lubed his length up before he covered his length up with the condom.

“Ready, big boy?”

“Yeah.” An eager Jacques says.

Blue gets on his back, and motions for Jacques to get on him. Jacques simply smiled as he stepped over Blue and turned away from him. He lowered himself on Blue, and took Blue’s length in his hand and inserted it in his hole. After a moment of bottoming out, Jacques started to move. He was enjoying riding Blue’s length. After getting use to Blue’s length, he started doing figure eights, swirls, whatever you can think of, Jacques was doing.

“Cut!”

This time, Jacques was getting annoyed, plus he felt cold when Blue removed his hands from his waist.

“We’re almost done, guys.” Tony tells them as Blue pulled out of Jacques. “Considering that we haven’t even had a proper break, we’re doing well on time. Now, you can take your break now or-”

“I’m good to go.” Jacques says.

“Me too.” Blue says.

“Alright. In position.”

Jacques and Blue get into position once more.

“Action!”

“Oh yeah!” Jacques moaned as he was riding Blue’s cock. He was riding and riding like it was a carousel ride. He keeps at it until.

“Cut.”

Jacques gets off of Blue.

“Alright. Jacques, I want you to stand by the edge of the bed and bend over.”

“Ok.” Jacques says as he does what he’s told.

“Blue, you’re going to get behind Jacques and fuck him.”

“Got it.” Blue says as he gets behind Jacques.

He inserts his length in Jacques’ hole.

“Alright. Are you in Jacques?”

“I am.” Blue answered Tony.

“Good. And, action!”

With those words, Blue starts fucking into Jacques, who’s moaning and trying to grip on to something. The thrashing goes on for a few minutes, and Jacques is definitely enjoying every moment of if, especially when he feels Blue’s hands on his hips. He bites his lip as he tries not to scream and shout like crazy while he’s getting the pounding of a lifetime.

“Cut.”

The pounding stops.

“We’re almost done.” Tony tells them. “We just need the cum shots and we’re done.”

 _‘Aww, that sucks.’_ Jacques sadly thinks to himself. He can’t believe that it’s almost over.

“Ok, since we’re in the home stretch, the shots will be easy. Blue, I want you to keep fucking Jacques like how you were just now. Jacques, I want you to jack off while Blue continues to fuck you, alright?”

Both men nod their head.

“Action!”

Blue starts fucking Jacques again for a brief moment or two, and then the cameras move closer towards them. Jacques is furiously rubbing on his length for a good minute as Blue is pounding into him at a fast pace.

“Oh! Ah! Oh, yeah!” Jacques moans as he is jacking off. He continues to moan as he starts shooting his load on the bed. He continues to stroke his length until he can’t anymore while Blue is still pounding into him.

“Cut!” Tony yells.

Blue stops thrusting.

“Jacques, your cum shot was hot! That really was a good one for the books, especially since some of your load got on the handheld camera one of the guys used! I am proud of that!”

“Thanks, Tony.” Jacques says.

“Now, all we need is Blue’s cum shot. Are you willing to let him cum on your face, and then you suck the remaining drops from his dick?”

“I am!”

“Ok. When Blue says that he’s going to cum, he going to pull out of you. When he pulls out of you, I want you to face him and get on your knees. The moment you’re on your knees, I want you to take off his condom and start sucking him off. When he’s close, he’ll pull out of you and shoot his load all over your face. After that, you’re free to do or say whatever you want until I yell out cut.”

“Got it.” Both men say.

“Alright.” Tony says. “Action!”

Blue continues to pound into Jacques for a little while longer, until he says that he’s going to cum. As soon as those words come out of his mouth, Blue pulls his length out of Jacques, and Jacques immediately gets on his knees. He pulls the condom of off Blue’s length, he starts sucking on Blue’s length. About a two minutes later, Blue pulls his length out of Jacques’ mouth, and shoots his load all over Jacques’ face, moaning as he does so. Once his load was all over Jacques’ face, Jacques took it upon himself to suck the remaining drops from Blue’s length sucking earnestly. Once he got all that he could from Blue’s length, he started placing kisses from the tip of his softening length all the way up to Blue’s lips. They passionately kiss for a moment.

“So, how was it, Jacques A. Dit?”

“It was amazing!” Jacques says with a smile on his face.

“That’s good.” Blue says, placing another kiss on his lips. “I hope you have a good experience here.”

“I’m sure I will.”

“Time for us to hit the showers, Jacques.” Blue states as he spanks Jacques’ bottom.

Jacques giggles.

“And, cut!” Tony says. “It’s a wrap!”

The crew starts clapping and congratulating them.

Jacques takes a deep breath.

“Here you go.” Tony says handing both men a towel.

“Thank you, Tony.” Jacques says.

“Thanks.” Blue says.

“Wait for me in the room over there.” Tony says pointing to a small room behind a open door.

Both men wrap the towel around themselves and walk towards the room.

“That was a good experience.” Jacques says. “Thank you for that.”

“No problem.” Blue says as they sit on the couch.

“Is it always going to be like this?”

“No, it won’t. Some days are going to be hard, some are going to be fast, and others are going to be strenous.”

“Oh.”

“But you’ll get the hang of it eventually. When you do, it’ll be a piece of cake.”

“Got it.”

Tony walks in.

“Alright, guys. Here are your checks.” He says handing each of them a check.

“Thanks.” Both men tell him.

“You both did extremely well. Now, if you keep it up Jacque, you will go far like Blue here.”

“That would be nice.” Jacques tells him.

“Now, as soon as we edit this together, I will send you both a DVD copy of your movie before we upload it on the website.”

“Great.”

“Now, get cleaned up and get out of here.” Tony tells them.

“Got it.”

“And, Jacques?”

“Yes?”

“Keep up the good work.”

“Thanks.”

 **〰** ️  **♂ 〰**

It isn’t until a few days later that Simon really looks at his paycheck.

“Whoa!” He exlaims to himself. “I have enough money for three months rent and then some.”

He’s so happy to have earned some money.

“Now, I can save for some baby items.” Simon says to himself.

With all that being said, he’s already seen the final edit of the video and he is impressed. He even got off to it three times already, but mostly by seeibg Blue’s body.

“What is his name?” Simon wonders out loud. “I’m gonna make it my mission to find out Blue’s real name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry If You Aren't Digging This Chapter. I Struggled With It A Bit Cause Of Personal Things. The next one will be a hell of a lot better. Anyway, What Would You Like To See Between These Two?


	3. The 2nd Vid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Scene.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Leah says as Simon surprises her with a beautiful baby-themed bedroom.

"It's not much yet, but it's a start." Simon tells his best friend.

"It's beautiful."

"Aww, don't cry." Simon tells her. "We still have a lot to do and we have less than three months to go."

"You didn't have to do all of this."

"I know, but my godson deserves the best that I can give him."

Leah hugs him.

"You're really enjoying the prospect of being his father figure aren't you?"

"Of course. Since that deadbeat Garrett refuses to do so, then I will."

"He's not a deadbeat."

"Right, and I'm not gay." Simon says sarcastically.

"Whatever."

"Anyway, I have a couple hundred bucks leftover from my new job, so I was thinking that I can buy some furniture for you to use in this room. What do you say?"

"I say, let's go."

**〰** **♂** **〰** **️**

"That was fun." Simon says as he opens the house door for his friend.

"Simon, I had a lot of fun today! Thank you."

"It was my pleasure. Anything for you and Alex. I can't wait to for him to get here."

"Me either." Leah says. "So, I was thinking that I would name him Alex Simon Burke."

Simon pauses.

"Are you serious?"

"Does Mariah Carey use her high notes?"

Simon hugs her.

"So, what's for dinner, Leah? Pizza or Chinese?"

"I want Mac and Cheese, some fried chicken, vegetables and a wine glass full of apple juice."

"Ok."

"Ooh! Ooh! And a strawberry milkshake with chocolate chip cookies for desert."

"Got it."

 **〰** **♂** **〰** **️**

"Simon! This book is amazing!"

"It's not a book or anything." Simon tells her as they are watching Claws. "I just thought that it would be a good idea to write down my memories and tell them to baby Alex."

"But the way that you wrote it says otherwise." Leah says. "I think that if you fix it up a little, you'll be able to call this a book."

"And publish it?"

"Why not? I see potential in it."

"You're crazy."

"And I hope that you'll never forget it."

Simon chuckles.

"Well, I'm off to bed. I gotta wake up early tomorrow."

"Right."

"You should too. You need your rest."

"I know, dad."

"I prefer the term Blondie instead of dad."

Leah simply chuckles.

"Night."

"Night."

 **〰** **♂** **〰** **️**

"Jacques, how are you doing this morning?"

"I'm doing well, thank you. How about you, Tony?"

"I'm doing great." Tony says. "So, I have so news for you. Since we uploaded the scene you did with Blue, we've attracted the attention of over a million views a in less than half an hour, and you're now the most popular model in the company."

"Wh-what?" Jacques asks in shock.

"You and Blue are the most popular models in the company. Now, we were going to set you up with another model, but I think we've found our lucky charm."

"That's great."

"If we play our cards right today, then you and Blue are going to be permanent co-stars in your movies."

Jacques is totally shocked.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you." Tony says. "Now, we're going to start in about an hour or two depending on how ready the crew is. So, off to hair, make-up and wardrobe."

"Got it."

 **〰** **♂** **〰** **️**

"Alright, everybody!" Tony says to the cast and crew once everyone is in the room. "Now, let's make this a good one for our viewers!"

Everyone claps and cheers like crazy as Jacques us subtly checking out Blue again.

"A big congratulations to Blue and Jacques for making our site crash, and making us a shit ton of money within the first four days that we posted their video."

"Congrats." Some of the crew members say.

"Let's do it again." Tony says.

The crew cheers and claps again.

"Now, everyone in position. Jacques, Blue."

The get in position.

"Quiet on the set, please."

Everyone is quiet.

"Action!"

 **〰** **♂** **〰** **️**

After a gruesome three hours on set, Simon finally went home with a check in his pocket for $10,000.

"That was great." He tells himself as he put the check away in his drawer.

"Simon." Leah says as she walks into his room.

"What's going on, Leah?"

"I want some McDonald's."

"McDonald's, coming right up." He says nodding his head at her.

"Why are you yelling at me?!" She snaps at him.

"Wh- I didn't yell at you."

"So now I'm lying?!" Leah says as she starts to cry.

"Lea-"

Fuck you!" Leah says running out of his room.

"Women." He says as he grabs his keys.

 **〰** **♂** **〰** **️**

A few days later, he got a DVD that he received from his recent shoot.

"Ooh!" Simon squealed as he saw the cover.

He couldn't wait 'til midnight when Leah was dead to the world.

 **〰** **♂** **〰** ️ **️**

It's 12:34 in the morning and Simon decides to watch the DVD on his laptop.

"Ooh, this is gonna be good." He says to himself.

A minute later, the video starts playing.

**〰〰〰〰〰**

“You’re beautiful.” Blue tells Jacques in between kisses.  
  
“And you’re hot.” Jacques responds as he is caressing Blue’s torso.   
  
“If you say so.” Blue says in between kisses, running his left hand down Jacques’ back, caressing Jacques’ cheek with the other. Blue then starts to lick Jacques’ lips, begging for an entrance and Jacques’ mouth opens. They continue to kiss deeply.   
  
Suddenly, Jacques breaks the kiss. “Blue, I need- I want-”  
  
Blue then lifts Jacques’ arms up and proceeds to take off the top of Jacques’ suit and shirt.  
  
“Goddamn, I fucking love your body.” Blue tells him as he proceeds to kiss Jacques’ jaw.  
  
“Oh God, Blue.” Jacques moans out. “I’m happy that we bailed on that lame housewarming party.  
  
Blue is enjoying the fact that Jacques is writhing under his touch.  
  
“Take off your top.” Jacques demands.  
  
Blue complies.  
  
Jacques kisses Blue gently and then starts to kiss Blue’s Adam’s apple.  
  
Clavicle.  
  
Nipples.  
  
Abs.  
  
Up Blue’s rib cage.  
  
“Oh baby.” Blue moans as his back arches.  
  
“Down boy.” Jacques taunts.  
  
“You taunt me too much.”  
  
“Oh, I know.” Jacques sasses back as he starts to unbuckle Blue’s belt. “But I taunt almost everybody."  
  
“Had I known that, I probably would’ve found you a lot sooner.” Blue tells him.  
  
Jacques laughs.  
  
“Come here to me.” Blue says and Jacques lifts his head.  
  
Blue then proceeds to kiss Jacques, massaging Jacques’ tongue with his own.  
  
Blue can’t resist arching his back with every passing moment that he doesn’t even notice that he’s lifted his hips a little and Jacques pulls down Blue’s pants and boxers to his shins.  
  
“Scoot all the way back to the headboard.” Jacques demands and Blue scoots back. Jacques then proceeds to take Blue’s boxers and pants off while he licks into Blue’s mouth. Blue is tugging on Jacques’ pants.  
  
“Take off the rest of your clothes, baby.” Blue tells him in between kisses.  
  
Jacques hurriedly takes off the remainder of his clothes while Blue gently grabs Jacques’ face and continues to lick into his mouth. As they continue to passionately kiss, Blue runs his hands all over Jacques’ body.  
  
As Jacques starts to kiss all the way down to Blue’s navel, Blue’s breathing gets heavier and heavier. Jacques licks him up and down, driving Blue mad. Before Blue can tell Jacques what he wants, Jacques gives Blue’s length an experimental lick.  
  
“Jacques….” Blue moans aloud, burying his fingers in Jacques’ hair.  
  
Jacques swirls his tongue on the head of Blue’s cock.  
  
“Oh, baby….”  
  
Jacques starts to suck Blue’s dick.  
  
Blue moans.  
  
And groans.  
  
Moans harder with every bob Jacques is doing.  
  
“Oh baby, you know how to suck a dick.” Blue manages to say aloud.  
  
Jacques simply bobs his head up and down Blue’s shaft at a steady pace.  
  
Suddenly Blue gently pushes Jacques away and stands up.  
  
“Brown Eyes, what are you-”  
  
“Stand against the wall.” Blue tells him.  
  
“What?” Jacques says distractedly.  
  
Blue lifts Jacques up and places him at the wall and starts to suck Jacques off.  
  
“Oh go- Blueee!” Jacques moans as he’s running his hands through Blue’s hair.  
  
Blue is caressing Jacques’ body as Jacques is writhing.  
  
Suddenly, Blue’s playing with Jacques’ hole and Jacques arches his back.  
  
“Blue.” Jacques moans out loudly.  
  
Blue then proceeds to kiss Jacques, who’s legs are currently turning into jelly, and starts to fuck Blue’s face.  
  
“Turn around.”  
  
Jacques quickly obeys Blue’s command.  
  
“Are you going to take me from behind now or- OH GOD!”  
  
Blue starts to lick Jacques’ hole.  
  
“Oh Daddy!” Jacques yells out.

“You taste so fucking good, J.” Blue says as he pulls away from his  _‘appetizer.’_

As Jacques is trying to get a grip on the wall, Blue continues to eat Jacques out with teasing little kisses and sticking his tongue in Jacques’ hole. Jacques is writhing under Blue’s control and he’s losing his mind. At one point, Blue almost pulled away and laughed because Jacques shouted-  
  
“AWW! GOD, YOU’RE FUCKING AMAZING!!!”   
  
Moments later, Jacques manages to turn around and gently pushes Blue away.  
  
“I wanna suck you again.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
Jacques simply kisses Blue. He gets on his knees and starts to suck his lover’s dick.  
  
“Jacques” Blue moans, sounding hornier more than ever.  
  
Blue is losing control over himself as Jacques is sucking him off, leading his head and his hand in a synchronized motion. Several moments later, Jacques stands up and proceeds to lick into Blue’s mouth.  
  
Jacques breaks the kiss.

“Get me back to the bed, Brown Eyes. Get me to a fucking bed, now, Blue.”

“Your wish is my command.” Blue says as he picks Jacques up and carries him off to Jacques’ bed, bridal style.  
  
Once Blue places Jacques on the bed, he climbs on top of him and gently licks into Jacques’ mouth.  
  
As the kiss starts to intensify, Blue starts to roll his hips into Jacques’.  
  
Jacques rolls his up against Blue’s.  
  
Blue moans as both of their erections are rubbing against each other.  
  
Soon, they are simply lying there, caressing each other’s body before they stroke each other’s dick.  
  
A few minutes later-  
  
“Fuck me.”  
  
Blue simply pulls a bottle of lotion and a condom from the nightstand, lubes up a finger and inserts it in Jacques’s ass.  
  
“Oooohh….” Jacques moans as Blue is fingering him.  
  
“You like that?” Blue asks a couple minutes later.  
  
“I love that, Brown Eyes.”  
  
“Then you’re gonna love this.” Blue says as he inserts another finger.  
  
“Aaaah…” Jacques moans, even louder than before.  
  
“One more?” Blue asks a few minutes later, noticing that he’s hit Jacques’ prostate.  
  
“No, just fuck me.” Jacques moans.  
  
“Okay.” Blue says as he removes his fingers. “Put your legs on my shoulders.”  
  
Jacques complies quickly as Blue puts on the condom and slicks up his length.  
  
“I’m gonna fuck you good and hard.” Jacques absentmindedly says just as Blue starts to push his length into him, slowly.  
  
Blue moans.  
  
“Are you ok?” Jacques asks him, in a guttural tone.  
  
“I should be asking you that.” Blue whispers on Jacques’ lips.  
  
They passionately kiss for a while as if they would never see each other ever again, while Blue enters within Jacques as Jacques is stroking his cock.  
  
Once Blue is all the way in, Jacques writhes.  
  
“Blueeee-”  
  
“I’m here, don’t abuse my name.” Blue says as he places an index finger on Jacques’s lips.

A minute later, once Jacques is comfortable with the Blue’s length, he starts to rock into Jacques at a slow pace as he.  
  
“Aah, fuck!” Jacques moans.

“You like that?”  
  
“Fuck me, baby.” Jacques moans as his response as he’s trying to cling onto Blue’s arms.  
  
He pants louder and louder as Blue is fucking him.  
  
“Fuck me.” Jacques pants in ecstasy.  
  
“You really like that?”  
  
“I-FUCK-love-yes!” Jacques says as his voice cracks.  
  
Blue rocks into Jacques at a faster pace and Jacques is truly loving it.  
  
“Blue?” Jacques pants.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Your cock is so fucking good.” Jacques says as he looks into Blue’s eyes.  
  
As Blue smiles, Jacques feels his insides melt.  
  
“I love your cock.” He says as he pulls Blue’s head down for a kiss.  
  
“Mmmph.” They moan into each others mouth as Blue still pounds into Jacques.  
  
“You feel so good.” Blue says as he pulls away from the kiss and Jacques smiles at him.  
  
He dives in for another kiss as Jacques’s holding onto Blue’s shoulders.  
  
As their kisses start to get steamier, Blue starts pound into Jacques faster.  
  
“Ohhhh fuck!” Jacques pants hard as Blue brings Jacques’ legs and feet to his chest. He places kisses Jacques’ legs.  
  
“I love how you feel so tight around me.” Blue tells him.  
  
“Kiss me.” Jacques pants.  
  
Blue places Jacques’ legs over his shoulders and leans down to kiss Jacques.  
  
“You feel so fucking good.” Blue says a few moments later as he is pounding into Jacques.  
  
“As….do….you, Brown…Eyes.” Jacques managed to pant out loud as he places his hands on Blue’s ass cheeks.  
  
Blue and Jacques smile at each other as Blue is fucking Jacques.  
  
“Oh fuck.” Jacques says as he throws his head back, almost hitting the headboard of their bed. “Blue?”  
  
“Yeah?” Blue moans.  
  
“I-wanna-ride-you.” Jacques says through his panting.  
  
“Ok man.”  
  
Jacques whines a little as Blue pulls out of him.  
  
Blue flips them over and Jacques does a not-so-manish squeal.  
  
“Don’t worry, babe.” Blue reassures him as he lies down on the bed. “You won’t feel empty in a moment.”  
  
“Good, because I miss you filling me up already.” Jacques says as he turns around and grabs Blue’s cock, guiding it into his ass. “Plus, I want you to admire my curves, and see how my ass takes your cock.”  
  
“You’re crazy.” Blue moans as Jacques starts bouncing up and down Blue’s cock.  
  
“Oh fuck.” Jacques pants as he’s riding Blue. “I love this pony.”  
  
“Po….” Blue starts, but he throws his head back on one of the pillows. Instead, he places his hands on Jacques’ hips, smiling to himself.  
  
“Oh fuck me harder, Blue!” Jacques begs.  
  
“Ride that cock.” Blue pants as Jacques is stroking his length.  
  
Blue wraps his arms around Jacques’ waist and pulls him.  
  
“Oh Blue.” Jacques says as his back is on Blue’s chest.  
  
“Your ass in mine.” Blue says as thrusts into Jacques.  
  
“Yes.” Jacques says with a smile as he turns his head and sweetly kisses Blue.  
  
Once Jacques breaks the kiss, Blue starts panting like crazy.  
  
“Fuck!” Jacques says happily.  
  
“Mmph.” Blue moans.  
  
“Fuck.” Jacques repeats.  
  
It goes on for a good minute or so.  
  
“You’re”- Jacques says before he plants a kiss on Blue’s lips, being literal. “Mine.”  
  
“Of course.” Blue says with a smile.  
  
Blue changes their position so that Jacques is on his hands and knees while Blue is behind him.  
  
Blue starts pounding into Jacques ruthlessly and Jacques is enjoying it.  
  
“Ahh fuck, babe!” Jacques yells out very loudly.  
  
If Jacques can only see Blue’s smile.  
  
And vice versa.  
  
“You like that?” Blue asks.  
  
“Harder, Blue!” Jacques begs through his loud, hungry panting.  
  
Blue starts pounding into Jacques harder and suddenly, Jacques shouts.  
  
“There, Blue!” Jacques yells as he sees stars in his eyes.  
  
“There?” Blue asks as he grips Jacques’ hip with one hand and Jacques’ right shoulder with the other.  
  
“Right- ahh- there!” Jacques pants happily as he grips the edge of the bed. “Right there!”  
  
“Ah, so you like that?” Blue teases.  
  
“Fuck yeah!” Jacques pants as the tip of his cock is rubbing against their sheets.  
  
Blue starts placing kisses up and down Jacques’ spine.  
  
“Oh my God, this feels so good.” Jacques says as Blue is pounding into Jacques mercilessly.  
  
“Jacques A. Dit.” Blue moans causing Jacques to turn his head a bit.  
  
“Ye-”  
  
Blue cuts him off with a kiss as he thrusts into Jacques.  
  
As Blue breaks the kiss, Jacques starts to feel empty with Blue’s lips on his own.  
  
“Oh fuck!” Jacques yells. He squirts a bit of lotion in his hand and starts to rub on his length again before turning a bit and kissing Blue again.  
  
“You feel fucking fantastic.” Blue says as he breaks the kiss.  
  
“I-God, you feel so fucking good- love you, too.” Jacques says as Blue hits his prostate.  
  
“You like that?” Blue pants.  
  
“Yeah, I love that.” Jacques equally pants in total ecstasy.  
  
Blue turns Jacques around on his cock so that Jacques is now on his back.  
  
“Oh, babe.” Jacques moans as Blue can see the stars in Jacques’ eyes.  
  
Blue leans down and places kisses on Jacques’ neck and Jacques moans as he wraps his arms around Blue’s waist.  
  
Jacques is close to orgasming and Blue can hear it in his voice.  
  
Blue keeps thrusting into Jacques as he licks into his partner’s mouth.  
  
As soon as Blue breaks the kiss, Jacques shouts.  
  
He arches his back as his chest is covered in cum.

 _‘I did that.’_ Blue thinks to himself as he still rocks into Jacques as he smiles down at Jacques’ body.

“Oh, I’m gonna cum.” Blue pants a few thrusts later.  
  
“Yeah?” Jacques says dreamily.  
  
“Yeah.” Blue says shakily.  
  
Blue spills his load into the condom.  
  
“Oh, that feels so good.” Jacques says as he finally opens his eyes and runs his hand up and down Blue’s chest.  
  
“I’m glad.” Blue says, riding out his erection making sure to fill the condom up as much as he can, smiling at Jacques.  
  
Once he’s ridden out his erection and filled the condom up, he collapses on top of Jacques’s small body.  
  
He pants like crazy as Jacques is caressing his lover’s body.  
  
“Blue?” Jacques says a few minutes after basking in their afterglow.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“You’re kinda heavy.” Jacques says to him.   
  
Blue starts to laugh and starts to pull out of Jacques’s ass.

 _‘Crap, he is slightly heavy, but that wasn’t what I wanted to say.’_ Jacques thinks to himself as he really finds himself falling for his scene partner.

Once Blue’s dick is out his ass, he takes the condom off, disposes it and lies down next to Jacques.  
  
“Same time next week?”  
  
“You know it.”

**〰〰〰〰〰**

“Damn, that was so fucking hot.” Simon says as he watches all 27 minutes worth of skin on skin action.


	4. The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Third Video.

“What’s his name?” Jacques asked the makeup artist.

“Who?”

“Blue. What’s his real name?”

“Can’t tell you that.”

Jacques pouted.

“Don’t pout. You’re too old to be pouting.”

“Fine.” Jacques says. “But I will find out his name one day.”

“Sure. We don’t even know his real name. What makes you think that you’ll find out his name?”

The question stumped Jacques.

“Jacques, we need you on set!” The director yelled out.

 **〰** **♂** **〰** ️ 

“That was good work, Blue.”

“I concur.”

“So, what’s your name?”

“My name is Blue.”

“No, like what is your real name?”

“That’s for me to know, and for you to never find out.”

“But why not?”

“Because the last time someone found out my name, I had a stalker for months. Granted more things happened, but that’s all I’m willing to tell you.”

Jacques stayed quiet after that.

“I will find out your name one day.” Jacques vowed.

“You keep doing that.” Blue told him. “I’m going to go shower and get out of here. I’ll see you later.”

“Later.”

**〰** **♂** **〰**

“Simon!”

“Yeah, Leah?”

“Can I get some pickles and ice cream?”

“Sure.” He says going to the kitchen.

A couple minutes later, he came back into the living room with her ice cream and pickles.

“Here you go.”

“Thank you.”

She starts dipping the pickles in her ice cream and starts eating it.

“So what else do we need for the babies arrival?”

“We need to get some clothes, a bottle, extra diapers and a car seat. Other than that, we’re set.” Leah tells him.

“I’m so excited!” Simon tells her.

“Me too.” She says as she licks her fingers.

“So, what are we going to do today?”

“Let’s just watch _The Golden Girls.”_

Simon squeals with glee as he rushes to his room to grab his DVD collection of his favorite show.

**〰** **♂** **〰**

“Let’s see how this turned out.” Simon said to himself as he’s alone in the house right now in the middle of the day.

**_〰〰〰〰〰_ **

Jacques is sitting alone on the couch, staring at the naked man on the DVD cover intently.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Blue asked as he stepped into the living room.

He then saw Jacques trying to hide a DVD from him.

“It’s all good.”

“Really?”

Jacques nodded his head, smiling at Blue.

“What are you hiding, blondie?”

“Nothing.” Jacques says nervously, smiling at Blue.

“I’m pretty sure you’re hiding something.” Blue says stepping closer to Jacques. “What are you hiding?”

“Nothing, really.” Jacques says as he’s trying to hid the DVD into the couch cushion.

They playfully fight for a minute before Blue successfully grabs the DVD.

He looks at it.

Jacques nervously laughs as he looks at Blue,

“What’s this?”

“It’s a DVD.”

“Well, why are you watching this when we could be making this ourselves?” Blue asks him, throwing the DVD across the room.

Jacques shrugs as Blue leans in and starts kissing Jacques.

They kiss.

And kiss.

And kiss.

And kiss until Jacques feels Blue’s hands under his shirt.

He feels like heaven. 

Blue starts to kiss his way down Jacques’ neck and starts places kisses all over his torso. Once he reached Jacques’s torso, he made his way back up to Jacques’ lips and started to make out with him again. After a brief make out session, Blue pulled away from Jacques and took off his shirt. They started to kiss again, until Jacques was tugging on Blue’s shirt. Luckily, Blue got the hint and he took it off. As he took off his shirt, Jacques was placing kisses all over Blue’s abs, while he was massaging his ass through the jeans. After a moment of massaging Blue’s ass cheeks, he undid Blue’s button and unzipped his pants. Once he was greeted with Blue’s underwear, he stared at the bulge before he pulled Blue’s head into a smearing hot kiss. They kissed for a few minutes until both men took off their pants and underwear.

“Do you have a-”

Blue pulled a condom out of the inner cushions of the couch.

“Yeah, I do.” He said as he opened the packet and placed the condom on the coffee table along with a small pack of lube.

He returned his eyes on Jacques length and started to suck it. Blue slowly takes Jacques’ length into his mouth and starts sucking Jacques off. After a moment, places his right hand on Jacques’s dick, stroking it, leading his hand and his mouth in a synchronized rhythm.

“Fuck, yeah.” Jacques moaned.

After a few minutes of sucking Jacques off, Blue opened the packet and rolled the condom on his length along with a good amount of lube. After he was ready, he started to fuck Jacques.

“Oh My God! This feels so fucking good!” Jacques says.

Blue starts moving in and out of Jacques, which makes Jacques groan more and more. After a while, Jacques starts to feel comfortable.  _‘God. This is so amazing! I just wish it was in a bed though, but this is cool too.’_

“Bend over some more.” Blue whispers in Jacques’ ear, and he complies to Blue’s wish.

“Oh, yeah, babe! Fuck me harder!” Jacques cries.

“Did you learn that from someone?” Blue groans in Jacques’ ear, and Jacques only moans some more.

“Ah! Ngh! Gah! Oh my- Jesus-Fucking-Christ, Blue, does it always feel like this on a couch? Because this feels so good!”

“Then you’re gonna love this.” He says, before having Jacques lying down on the couch on his side. He continues to fuck Jacques senseless before he has Jacques completely lie down on his back, making sure Jacques straddles his hips while he hits the sweet spot.

“Yes! Yes!” Jacques yells while he is getting fucked, stroking his member.

He turned his head a little and started to kiss Blue as he is enjoying the thrashing that is going on.

They go at it for a few minutes until Blue pulls his length out of Jacques.

“Let’s finish this off in bed.” He says, kissing Jacques’ neck.

Blue licks his lips and places both hands on each of Jacques' thighs, pushing them upward so that Jacques' knees are on either side of his chest and stretched apart, before he bends over and lets his tongue lick a long swipe between Jacques' spread cheeks.

“Oh, fuck!” Jacques moaned in pleasure.

Jacques pushes his ass down into the feel of Blue's tongue, making an aborted noise at the wet touch. Blue pulls back and smirks smugly, then pulls a hand down to rub a thumb over Jacques' entrance, watching with entrance as he moves the fine, wet hairs around Jacques' hole. He licks his lips again and bends back down, burying his face in between Jacques' spread cheeks and digging his tongue in, licking at Jacques' hole and lapping the excess of saliva that spills out and pools around it.

The sounds being made are a mixture of slurping from Blue's mouth, as well as some hums and moans, with Jacques's whimpers and hisses in ecstasy. Jacques gasps aloud and raises his hips to arch his back when Blue slides a finger in with his tongue. Jacques clenches around it instinctively, never releasing the grip it has with his subconscious in full control. Blue manages to lick around it and slide his tongue out, then works on forcing his finger in and out of Jacques's wet, pink hole, fucking him open by crooking his finger and digging it around in Jacques's entrance.

He bends down to lick around it every few moments, spitting into it to add more lubrication and help his finger slide in and out easier. As soon as Jacques starts bucking his hips down on Blue's hand, he adds another finger, quickly scissoring him open. Jacques throws his head back and moans out a groan, his eyes shut tightly together despite still being asleep. His cock is fully hard again after the foreplay, and Blue considers that a personal win.

Blue has three fingers in when he brushes against Jacques' prostate, and Jacques' moan turns to a scream as he clenches around Blue's fingers even  _tighter_ , if that were even possible, considering he hasn't relaxed since.

Blue withdraws his fingers and lowers himself down to lick open Jacques' stretched hole, just because he can, really. He pushes his tongue in to lube it up more and enjoys the way Jacques' tight muscles feel around him. He pulls up after a moment and climbs up to align his condom covered, aching cock at Jacques' entrance, resting his cock between Jacques' cheeks as the head of his cock lies right above Jacques' hole, desperate to slide in. Blue takes one long look at Jacques’ writhing form, noting how needy and desperate he looks all flushed out with a blissful smile on his lips, and pushes in, not stopping until he's buried balls deep inside his scene partner.

Jacques clenches around him immediately, moaning in pain and pleasure. His distracted thoughts end when Jacques tries to push down more on Blue's length, mewling like crazy, despite the fact he's already full and isn't relaxing. Since he's going, he has no control over his muscles, and can't will them to relax and take it easier.

Fortunately for Blue, the tightness makes it that much better. The pressure is intense and Jacques' hole is already incredibly wet from Blue's tongue, but also so very hot. It's unbearable, really, and Blue loves it. He pulls out without exiting completely and slams himself back in, enjoying the way Jacques cries out as Blue presses against Jacques' prostate, shutting his eyes. He repeats the action with steady, precise thrusts, again and again, until he works up a rhythm and continues at that pace.

Suddenly, Jacques’ eyes blink open as Blue is thrusting into him.

Blue can see the stars in Jacques eyes.

Blue simply starts going faster, thrusting his hips with fluid movements as he bottoms out and pulls back out, only to slide back in with powerful force. He wants to make Jacques feel really, really good just as Jacques makes him feel good. The thought makes his dick twitch as he snaps his hips back in, his balls slapping against Jacques' skin. He bends down as he continues thrusting, and not being able to kiss Jacques properly in his dazed state, sucks on his nipples, which are already hard and firm from horniness.

“Harder, Blue.” Jacques moans. “Please, fuck me harder.”

He licks them before scraping his teeth against one of them as Jacques' legs move to wrap around his waist and push him back in.

They're both a mess of moans and heavy panting, and Jacques is just so  _tight_ around Blue's cock. It's unrelenting and with every press against Jacques' prostate Blue is seeing more stars. He pulls off from sucking on one of Jacques' nipples and arches his back as he thrusts back in once more and he comes in the condom hard, moments after Jacques shot his load.

“God, that felt good.” Jacques said after they regained their composure.

“I heard.” Blue says.

**_〰〰〰〰〰_ **

“Shit, I need a cigarette after watching that.” Simon moaned.

A minute later, the door opened.

“Simon?”

He took the DVD out of the DVD player and stashed the DVD behind a stack of books on the shelf.

“Yeah, Leah?”

“Could you come help me pack some things for the hospital? I just got a bag from the mall.”

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If There Are Any Other Names In Here That Doesn't Belong In This Chapter, I Am Sorry About That. I Was Watching Harry Potter, Lol. Anyway, Simon's Indecisiveness Is Coming, So Would Do You Guys Want To See?


	5. Hanging Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanging Out, Messages, And The Beginning Of Simon's Indecisiveness

“Ok, since we’ve finished the main part of the movie, and you’ve showered, all we need you to do is to stay around for a few minutes for the opening scene.”

“Got it.” Blue said to Tony.

“Quiet on set.”

It’s quiet.

“Action!”

"Hey, Blue." Jacques greets the barefoot man as he steps into the laundry room.

"Hey, Jacques."

"How are you?"

"I'm good." Blue says as he puts the last of his damp clothes into the dryer.

"Did you forget that today was my laundry day?"

"Shit! I knew I forgot something!"

"It's cool." Jacques says brushing him off. "Uh, is this your last load or.....?"

"Yeah. I figured that since it was empty, I would just get my laundry done."

"Ok. Well, I'll just do mine after yours then." Jacques says leaning back on the counter of the laundry room.

"Cool."

"So, did you get that job, or...."

"I don't know actually. I haven't heard back from them yet, and I hope to get it." Blue says as he's putting his clothes in the dryer. "Apparently, it's a highly coveted job, so I hope I get called back for a second interview."

"That's awesome." Jacques says as he sits on the counter. "So, how do you like being roommates?"

"Well, this is my first time getting out of my parents house, coming to school in Georgia, living in a house with a rich boy."

"Hey, I am not rich!" Jacques laughs.

"I know." Blue laughs.

“Cut!” Tony yelled.

The crew started clapping.

“Good work you two.” Tony said.

“Thanks.” Both men say.

“Here are your checks.”

They take their checks.

“Alright, ‘til next time.” Tony says as everyone starts leaving the set.

“That was fun.” Jacques says to Blue.

“It was.” Blue agreed.

“So, I know that this might be forward, but can we hang out one day? You know, like as friends?”

“Um….”

“I won’t ask you what your name is.”

“Fine. We can hang out one day.”

“Yes!” Jacques says. “Here’s my number.”

He gives Blue his number.

Blue does the same.

“Don’t abuse my number.” Blue playfully warns him.

“I won’t.”

 **〰**   **♂**   **〰**   **️**

“Did you meet someone?” Leah asked her friend.

“I have a new friend.” Simon told her as he was going through his Facebook messages.

“What’s his name?”

“His name is Blue.”

“Blue?”

“Yup, and I met him at work.” Simon told her as he opened up one of his messages.

He squeals.

“What?”

“Carter Addison messaged me!”

“Carter? As is Martin’s brother, Carter?”

“Yeah! I haven’t seen him since he visited Martin when we graduated.”

“Didn’t you date him?”

“No, but I wanted to because unlike Martin, he was very cool and so hot!”

“Maybe you can date him now.” Leah says sarcastically.

“Maybe.” Simon says earnestly. “Besides, I’m extremely thankful that he was able to save me from Cal’s gang. It’s great talking to Cal once in a while, but Carter….. There’s something about him.”

“Looks like you’re in love.”

Simon blushes.

“Well, Carter wants to hang out in a week or so.”

“Then ask him out.”

“I… I just might.”

“Alright.” Leah says. “Now, can you help me get a bowl of fruit with some vanilla frosting?”

“Let’s go.” Simon says as he helps her into the kitchen.

 **〰**   **♂**   **〰**   **️**

“Jacques, make up your mind already.” Blue said as they were at the movies.

It has been a good half an hour since they were outside the theater and Blue noticed that Jacques couldn’t make up his mind.

“Fine, we’ll watch _Incredibles 2_.”

“Great.”

“Why are you being so pushy today?”

“Because it’s hot and you’ve changed your mind a total of six different times since we’ve arrived at the movie theater.”

They go into the theaters and buy the movie tickets.

“Do you want popcorn?”

“Ummm…..”

“It’s a simple yes or no answer, Jacques.”

“I want to say yes, but I feel like eating some candy. Then again, if I don’t eat some candy, then I’ll get some popcorn during the movie.”

“You’re an indecisive young man.” Blue says as he laughs.

 **〰**   **♂**   **〰**

Over the next two hours after the previews and the movie itself, there was nothing but background noise from the end credits, except a few disgruntled grunts from Blue because the movie was over. Jacques decided it was time to break the silence.

“So, according to Tony, the video should be in our possession tomorrow. Are you excited, nervous, longing to see our tape?” He asked, nudging Blue’s elbow. Blues continued staring at the end credits on the screen, still not making eye contact with him.

“I guess I am.” Blue said with a shrug as they left the auditorium. “It’s only a tape. What about you?”

“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be excited to watch our latest scene?” Jacques asks.

“True.”

“So, what shall we do next?”

“We can go to my friend’s house and play video games?” Blue suggests. “I have the need to play FIFA.”

“Awesome!”

 **〰**   **♂**   **〰**

“The thrill of victory,” Blue says three hours later waving a few bills in front of Jacques’ face. “The agony of defeat!”

“We got it, Blue.”

“This was fun! We should do this again!”

“We should as long as it’s not sports related because I suck at sports.”

“Fine.”

“Well, I think I should go.”

“Do you need me to drop you off?”

“No, I don’t live far from here. It’s about a ten minute walk.”

“You sure?”

“Positive.”

“Well, if you’re sure, then I’ll see you on set whenever they’re ready for us.”

“Or we can hang out again.”

“Cool.”

 **〰**   **♂**   **〰**

The next day, Simon got his copy of the tape, and luckily Leah was shopping with Abby.

“Sweet!” He said as he popped in the disc into the DVD Player in the living room.

**〰〰〰〰〰**

"Hey, Blue." Jacques greets the barefoot man as he steps into the laundry room.

"Hey, Jacques."

"How are you?"

"I'm good." Blue says as he puts the last of his damp clothes into the dryer.

"Did you forget that today was my laundry day?"

"Shit! I knew I forgot something!"

"It's cool." Jacques says brushing him off. "Uh, is this your last load or.....?"

"Yeah. I figured that since it was empty, I would just get my laundry done."

"Ok. Well, I'll just do mine after yours then." Jacques says leaning back on the counter of the laundry room.

"Cool."

"So, did you get that job, or...."

"I don't know actually. I haven't heard back from them yet, and I hope to get it." Blue says as he's putting his clothes in the dryer. "Apparently, it's a highly coveted job, so I hope I get called back for a second interview."

"That's awesome." Jacques says as he sits on the counter. "So, how do you like being roommates?"

"Well, this is my first time getting out of my parents house, coming to school in Georgia, living in a house with a rich boy."

"Hey, I am not rich!" Jacques laughs.

"I know." Blue laughs.

"So, how are things with the girlfriend?" Jacques asks as Blue is folding the last of his dried clothes that were in the basket, as his last load of clothes is in the washer.

"Oh, um... I used to." Blue says gloomily.

"Used to?"

"Shecheatedonme." Blue says quickly.

"She what?"

"She cheated on me." Blue repeats as he's taking the dried clothes from the dryer.

"She cheated on you?"

"Yeah."

"What a bitch!" Jacques exclaims.

"Are you sure that it wasn't  _‘you’_  cheating on her?"

Blue turns and looks at his roommate.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Or maybe.....you just didn't like her." Jacques states.

"What do you mean be that? I liked her. I liked her a lot."

"Ok. Maybe you just didn't like.......maybe you don't like women in general." Jacques says slowly.

"Well, I- it's- I like women. A lot." Blue says, unsure about this topic as he leans against the dryer.

"Or maybe," Jacques starts with a smile. "Maybe, you like guys too."

"What are you talking?" Blue asks, trying not to panic.

Jacques looks at the tent is Blue's shorts.

Blue looks down.

"Oh!" Blue says as he turns away from Jacques.

Jacques silently chuckles to himself.

"Just because you saw my dildo and my laptop full of gay porn videos, doesn't mean that I'm gay." Blue says, turning around as he is trying to prove something to himself and to his roommate.

"Really?" Jacques asks with a smirk on his face.

"Y-yeah." Blue answers with total hesitation in his voice.

Jacques looks at him knowingly.

"What?" Blue asks.

"It's alright you know." Jacques reassures him. "I don't give a shit if you're fucking gay."

"Why?"

"Because I'm gay."

"Wha-really?!" Blue asks.

"Yeah."

"I didn't know that." Blue states turning away from Jacques.

"Of course you didn't know that, which is a damn lie since I leave my dildos in my laundry basket that you're currently using."

Blue blushes as he looks at the basket that is on top of the dryer.

"Well, I do clean them after I use them." Blue says as he giggles.

Jacques laughs.

"Then I thank you for that." Jacques says as Blue looks back at him.

"Sure."

"So....be real with me. Do you have a boyfriend?" Jacques asks as he is swinging his legs from the counter.

"No." Blue says as he's giggling. "But I've always wanted one. The problem is that I'm still practically new in this town and I don't know anyone. I did think about going out though to go sight-seeing. Meet someone."

"You haven't met anyone?"

"No one at all." Blue says.

"Jesus."

"I know."

"You're balls must be blue then."

"Oh, you have no idea." Blue says grabbing his own crotch.

"So.....what do you like to do?"

"I like to fuck."

"Is there any other way?" Blue asks as he stands between Jacques' legs before kissing Jacques passionately.

They continue to kiss passionately as Jacques runs his hands underneath Blue's tank top, caressing his torso.

Blue in turn, runs his hands all over Jacques' arms until they pull away from one another. He lifts Jacques's arms up to pull off his shirt.

Jacques takes off Blue's tank top as well.

They resume kissing once their shirts are flung somewhere in the room.

As they are making out with one another, Jacques puts his hand in Blue's gym shorts and starts to stroke Blue's cock.

Two minutes or so later as the kiss starts to get heavy-

"I want to suck your dick." Jacques says in-between kisses.

"Yeah?"

Jacques pulled down Blue’s shorts, and sucked on his length.

"Oh yes." Blue moans.

Jacques continues to suck on Blue's cock as if it were a lollipop.

"Jacques." He moans as he gently fucks into Jacques's mouth.

Blue is losing control over himself as Jacques is sucking him off, leading his head and his hand in a synchronized motion. Several moments later, Jacques stands up and proceeds to lick into  _"Peter’s"_  mouth.

"Oh baby." Blue moans as he is trying to grip the washer, but fails relentlessly.

Jacques then starts to take one of Blue's nuts in his mouth, as he's stroking Blue's length.

"Yes." Blue moans.

Jacques moves to suck Blue's other nut, licking it and sucking on it.

"Damn, baby." Blue moans. "Shit."

Jacques then engulfs Blue's length with his mouth, bobbing his head while Blue is losing his mind.

He pulls out of Blue’s mouth, grabs a condom from one of the secret compartments of the laundry room, preps Jacques up, and starts fucking him.

"Alright." Blue says as he is enters within Jacques.

Once his length is in Jacques's hole, he waits for Jacques to bottom out.

"Move, Blue."

And with that, Blue starts to thrust into Jacques.

"Oh. Ahh. Aww yeah." Jacques moans as Blue is penetrating him.

"You feel so good." Blue says as he's thrusting into Jacques.

"All for you." Jacques say as he turns his head around so that they can kiss.

Jacques pulls away so moan so loud that Blue is so happy that they are in a secluded area in the house.

After a few minutes of slow, steady-paced thrusts, Blue pulls out.

He laughs a bit when Jacques whines before he starts fucking into Blue once more.

“Need… to… ride… you!”

Blue moved to the nearest chair, and Jacques lowered himself onto Blue’s length, and started to ride him.

“So…good.” Blue said as he peppered Jacques’ back with kisses.

He continues to ride Blue for a good while, until-

“Oh My God!" Jacques shouts as he swears that he sees the universe before his very eyes. Blue starts moving in and out of Jacques, which makes the blonde hair man groan more and more. "AAAH!! Right, there, right there!”

Blue starts to pound into him harder.

"Fuck, Blue! I’m gonna- I’m gonna-"

Jacques spills his load all over the ground as Blue pounds into him.

Moments later, Blue follows with his own orgasm. As Blue rides out his high, both men start laughing like loons after Jacques got off of Blue.

"That was amazing." Jacques pants in betwixt kisses.

"I fucking loved that."

"Me too."

"Who knew that doing laundry would be sexy?" Blue asks a smiling Simon.

**〰〰〰〰〰**

“Man, we just keep getting better and better.” Simon says.

At that moment, he got a text.

 **Blue:** Did u c the vid yet?

 **Me:** I sure did. We just keep getting better and better ;)

 **Blue:** I guess.

 **Blue:** Anyway, what are we going to do the next time we hang out?

 **Me:** Umm…..

 

Simon doesn’t know what they’re going to do at all.


	6. Wild Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spicy Scenes and Texts

It’s the middle of the day, and the door is slightly opened. Inside the room, Jacques is on the bed, butt-naked as his ass is in the air and he is just waiting for someone to come into the room. Minutes later, he heard the door close, the lock latch, and the sound of footsteps approach him.

 _‘Yes.’_ Jacques thinks to himself as he hears the guy’s belt being undone, and since his head is on the bed, he takes a peak of the guy dropping his pants and his underwear. He feels a kiss on both of his ass cheeks before he hears the tear of a package.

“Oh, yeah!” Jacques moans a moment later as he feels a thickness enter his hole. After bottoming out, the guy starts fucking into him and Jacques is enjoying every moment of it.

“You like that?” He hears Blue ask as he is thrusting into Jacques.

“Fuck me.” Jacques moans as he feels Blue’s hands on his hips. He keeps on moaning the words _‘fuck me’_ like a mantra enjoying the thrashing that he is getting at the current moment. As the thrashing continues, Blue bends down to kiss Jacques any and everywhere he can.

After fucking him doggy-style for a good five minutes, Blue places several kisses just below Jacques’ ear before he pulls out of him. Jacques whimpers at the loss, but he gets over it as soon as Blue have him sit up. Once he’s sitting on the edge of the bed, Blue takes off the condom that he’s wearing, and places a kiss on the head of Jacques cock. After that, Blue engulfs Jacques’ cock with his mouth, sucking him off contently.

"Oh yes." Jacques moans.

Blue continues to suck on Jacques cock as if it were a lollipop.

"Blue." He moans as he gently fucks into Jacques’ mouth. "Oh yes, Blue."

Jacques is losing control over himself as Blue is sucking him off, leading his head and his hand in a synchronized motion. He is so into it that he starts placing kisses on Blue’s light brown skin. Once Blue pulls away from Jacques’ length, he started kissing Jacques passionately. This goes on for a good minute or two before Jacques goes down on him. As Jacques is sucking on Blue’s length, he runs Blue’s fingers running through his blonde hair.

“Come on, babe. On your back.” Blue says a few moments later as he puts on another condom.

Jacques gets on his back.

Blue kisses him once before he lifts Jacques’ legs up in the air. Once his legs are in the air, Blue pushed his length into Jacques once more and started fucking him.

“Oh, yeah. Fuck me.” Jacques says as he wrapped his legs around Blue’s waist. As he’s getting dicked-down, he moans like crazy throwing his head back once Blue gets back into the groove. They start kissing like crazy once they are moving together at a comfortable pace. Jacques is having the time of his life as Blue is fucking into him. He kisses Blue’s neck like crazy, digs his fingers into Blue’s back and moans and writhes in ecstasy.

“Like that?” Blue pants.

Jacques can only nod his head as his eyes are closed and mouth in the shape of an “O”.

Blue smiles as he starts stroking Jacques’ length.

“Oh, fuck!” Jacques yells in pleasure as Blue fucks him. They go at it for a good minute or two with their tongues down each other’s throat. When Blue stopped fucking him for a brief moment, they simply kissed each other and stared into each other’s eyes before Blue started fucking him again. As Blue was fucking him, Jacques that that he was losing his mind because every moment with Blue made him feel infinite.

“Let’s go to the wall by the window.” Blue said as he pulled out of Jacques and helped him on his feet. Once they were at the wall, Jacques gave him a chaste kiss and when Blue entered within him once more, Jacques moaned. At some point during their act, Jacques’ face was pressed flat on the glass, naked body grazing the cool surface, arms outstretched, hands into claws. Blue'd come up behind him, body pressing against Jacques’, chest on his back, flesh on flesh. His hands steadying himself at Jacques’ hips as he was fucking him and kissing him. Blue started off strong with frequent thrusts and heavy breathing. Moans on Jacques’ part and panted, abrupt intakes of air at every thrust.

"God." Jacques breathed out, wide mouth, wet tongue. Blood boiling in his cock. Aching. "God, you feel so good, Blue, so—ah. Give me more." He panted, hand hitting the glass with Blue’s skin slick on his. "Christ, give me all of you."

The sounds of skin slapping skin echoed even louder in Jacques’ ears after that, blinding. A reverie, a bubble, a glass box. He and Blue’s bodies entertained, locked into each other. In. Out. Sounds. Fucking deafening discordance. With controlled chaos, sensation buzzed through Blue hit his prostate which made Jacques lose it. Zinged, when he hit the spot repeatedly. Moments later, Blue came, spilling into the condom, body limp on top of Jacques’ and he took his hand when he slid out, rubbed it on Jacques’ hard cock. Couple of hard strokes, and delirium darted from his head to his cock. At that moment, Jacques thought that he'd seen black, the world a clamorous, raging hush. An idle lull. And he'd heard his breathing, ragged, torn, next to Blue, when he blinked his eyes hard.

Stain on the glass wall.

White hot.

After the cum shot, both men proceeded to kiss each other.

“Same time next week?” Jacques asked causing Blue to smile.

“Next week? You’re crazy. Same time tomorrow is more like it.”

“Really?”

“Yup.”

They kiss again.

_**〰〰〰〰〰** _

It's a Sunday and Simon's all alone at home when he gets a text.

_**Blue:**  You were rght._

_**Blue:**  *Right._

_**Me:**  I sure was._

_**Me:**  Right about what?_

_**Blue:**  We just keep getting better and better._

_**Blue:**  Anyway, when are we going to hang out?_

_**Blue:**  I’m free tomorrow if you like._

_**Me:**  Umm…._

_**Me:**  I’m meeting up with an old friend._

_**Me:**  I haven’t seen him in a long time._

_**Me:** I’m excited._

_**Me:** Would you like to meet him?_

 

_**Blue:**  As much as I would like to, I think you should hang out with him before he goes back._

 

Simon paused.

When was Carter leaving?

 

**M _e:_** _:(_

_**Me:**  Ok. I’ll have twice as much fun for you._

_**Blue:**  Awesome! :)_

_**Me:**  Can we hang the day after tomorrow?_

_**Me:**  You know, after the shoot?_

_**Blue:**  If you insist._

_**Me:**  Ah! I can’t wait!!_

**♂**

Hours later, he finds himself spending his whole afternoon sending random riddles to Blue and vice versa. He finds himself laughing out loud at even the lame ones. He actually searched for riddles on Google just to keep the conversation going, secretly hoping Blue was doing the same. Unfortunately, good things always come to an end, for Simon, when Leah arrived home.

"You look happy." Leah pointed out. "Something I should know about?"

Simon shakes his head. "Nope, nothing new. Just had a chill day. Watched some TV, napped."

Leah seems to believe this when -  _Ping_ _!_  

Simon flushes and hopes he did well in keeping his face neutral as he read the message. 

" _Ah._ " Leah says which causes Simon to look up at her confused.

"What?"

"So you text each other now?" Leah smirks.

Simon hollows his cheeks and doesn't make eye contact.

"Text who?" he asks.

Leah laughs at him. "Oh please! It's not like you blush like that texting me, Nick, Abby or anyone else from your family."

" _I have other friends._ " Simon says as a matter of factly. 

"Sure you do." Leah smiles. "Whenever you're ready, yeah?"

"Ready for what?" Simon looks down at his phone to send a smiley face just to end the conversation. Promise, just that. 

Leah looks at him knowingly. "When you're ready to stop fighting the feelings for Carter."

Simon rolls his eyes. "There are no  _feelings_."

"Okay, Simon. Sure."


	7. Carter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Date

"Carter!"

"Simon!"

"You let your hair grow out!"

"And you're still blonde!"

Both men hug each other.

"I missed you!" Carter says.

"I missed you, too." Simon says as he's still clinging onto Carter. "It's been boring without you here!"

"I could imagine."

They pull away from each other.

"So, where are you going to stay?"

"I'm gonna crash at my parents house." Carter told him. "I missed them very much."

Simon smiles at him.

"That's great."

"How are your folks and your sisters?"

"Well, dad is still the biggest emotional person ever, mom still therapizes us, Alice is still Alice and Nora is on trying to get an internship at a fancy restaurant." Simon says as they are now going to his car.

"That's great!"

"Thanks."

"So, since I just back in town, I want to go out tonight. Is Atlanta Eagle still around?"

Simon smiled.

**♂**

"This was a great idea!" Carter said over the loud music later that night as they were leaving the establishment..

"It was your idea." Simon told him as he took his keys.

"True."

"So can we go to the arcade?"

"Sure, but first you need food."

"Games first. Food Later." Carter said.

"Got it."

**♂**

"I am still the reigning air hockey champion!" Simon proudly announced, literally patting himself on the back, and Carter rolled his eyes, but couldn’t hide the fact that he was smiling. He swore that he could’ve dropped dead just by looking at Simon’s smile.

"You cheated." Carter joked, putting down his puck and walking over to Simon, who put an arm around Carter’s shoulders and pulled him ever so slightly closer.

"How do you cheat at air hockey?" Simon asked, looking up the short distance between him and Carter and staring him directly in the eyes. 

"You tell me." Carter said.

"You're crazy."

Carter simply laughed.

"Hey, I'm hungry."

"Well, Leah isn't home tonight, so I can cook something." Simon suggests.

"No, I can cook something."

"How can you cook when you're tipsy? You'd probably burn down my apartment. How about we go to McDonald's or something?"

"Rock-paper-scissors for it?"

“Fine.” Simon said, getting his hands ready.

“Alright,” Carter said, getting prepared as well. “Rock, paper, scissors.”

“Shit!”

Simon laughed at Carter's outburst as he chose rock and Carter chose paper, and then he looked around apologetically to make sure no one was offended by his language. "You cheated." He said.

"How do you cheat at rock-paper-scissors?" Simon questioned through his laughter.

"You tell me, Mr. Spier." Carter said and Simon simply laughed.

"I won. I’m cooking."     

"I think the loser should have to cook, actually."

"Nope." Simon told him.

Running out of ways to convince Simon, Carter stuck out his bottom lip, widening his eyes to look even more like a puppy than usual. Simon had to admit that it was adorable, but all Simon succeeded in doing was making Carter laugh again.         

"Well that didn't work." Carter said.

"You know what? Instead of cooking that late at night, let's just go out for some food. There must be a fast food place open." Simon suggested.         

"Fine." He finally gave in. "Next time is on me."

"Ok. Now, let's go for some chicken nuggets."

"You read my mind."

  **♂**     

"I thought I read your mind." Simon smirks, taking a bite from his second to the last chicken nugget. "I never said I wanted a burger too."

"I’m a growing boy Mr. Spier." Carter says chuckling as he pats his stomach. "I need the burger too."

Simon smiles.

"Then keep telling yourself that, Carter. And what’s with all the nicknames?”

"I’d like to call you other names but I made a promise before heading out here and I keep my promises." Carter grins cheekily after swallowing his burger’s last bite.

"Whatever." Simon chuckles, sipping his coke.

"Anyway, how's the dating life treating you?"

Simon rolls his eyes, of course they’d go to this topic.

 "I’m still single."

Carter snorts.

"And you’re not gorgeous." He says sarcastically.

“I’m really single.” Simon told him. "After the last one..... I just think that I'm good alone, and I think that I'm good at being alone."

"False modesty and denial doesn’t look good on you, Simon." Carter says playfully.

Simon throws him a balled napkin. “I’m not being falsely modest! And I’m not in denial!”

Carter giggles.

"You know, you’re still cute."

"Shut up." Simon hisses, hoping it would come out stern but instead it comes out teasing.

"But really Simon, why such bitterness from a sweet face? Heartbreak I presume?" Carter asks.

Simon tenses.

"It’s none of your business." He snaps.

Carter gives him a look he can’t read. But he knows it’s sincere. "Okay. I’m sorry, I don’t know when to stop sometimes. I had no right to pry."

"You didn’t." Simon sighs. "It’s just, touchy. I don’t want to talk about it."

Carter shrugs, and goes to take his hand from across the table but pulls it back in the last second. Simon doesn’t understand why he felt a bit disappointed at that.

"Maybe I’ll earn the right to know about it one day."

Simon nods as he thinks about one of the last relationships he was in. He sighed internally as  he thought back to his ex-boyfriend. His ex-boyfriend, Cal Price, was quite the character. Sure, Simon didn't believe that he was going to spend his entire life with Cal, but what he did to Simon was unforgivable according to his friend, Nick. He'd never forget the day.

**〰〰〰〰〰**

_When Simon entered the apartment that he was sharing with Cal, it is so quiet as soon as pass the threshold. Surprisingly, oddly quiet._

_"Hello?" Simon's voice echoed, breaking the creepy silence._

_"Cal?"_

_Nothing. Not a voice, not a sound._

_"That's weird." Simon said to himself._

_Cal had said that he would have been home by lunch time. Simon's first thought was that something happened at the last minute and he had to stay at work as it isn't unusual at all. However, Simon thought that it's odd because he would usually leave a message. Simon headed upstairs as a start unpleasant feeling starts developing through his chest._

_Their bedroom door was slightly open and something inside of him was screaming to get away, to get the hell out of that house but sadly the rational part of Simon took over, deciding to shamelessly listen to his dark foreboding.  As he was standing outside the door, Simon was completely frozen, feeling his heart sinking when he heard the soft moans of another man coming through the door. Simon gave it a soft push until the vision of what's going on inside of the bedroom is clear._

_They didn't notice Simon's presence at first, of course they don't. They're clearly too busy with their mating ritual to acknowledge that the owner of the house, the boyfriend who is currently a wrecked mess, is standing right in front of them. Cal is lying on his back as the babbling, bumbling, dark-haired, baboon, is above him is riding him like there's no tomorrow. Simon can't see the bastard's face and honestly, Simon didn't want to he can't bear to face Cal right now because one thing is very clear to him: he'd felt the need to find someone else simply because Simon wasn't enough for him; enough good, enough hot, enough worthy._

_Simon didn't know how to act. All he knew was that he felt like going over there and beating both of their asses. Because honestly finding out that he's having an affair just a month before our year long anniversary as boyfriend's it's the lowest of the low, but still, having a breakdown in front of someone that's not worthy of any of Simon's tears. As Simon let out an involuntary sharp intake of breath when he felt his legs finally start moving again, he took a few shaking steps heading towards the door when, finally, Cal noticed him._

_"Simon." He pants with panic filling his voice and that made Simon feel a rush of pain running through my veins, realizing that he had caught Cal._

_"Why?"_

_"How could he?"_

_"Am I not enough?"_

_These were the questions that keep flowing through Simon's mind like an endless loop as he tried to get out of Cal's reach. He called Simon, pleading for him to stop and let him explain and Simon couldn't help but release a bitter, yet sarcastic, laugh._

_Explain what exactly? How stupid Simon'd been this entire time?_

_He stops Simon just before walking down the stairs, grabbing him by the arm and keeping him still in a tight grip. Simon gave a significant glance at the wooden stairs below his feet and a strange, unpleasant, feeling starts creeping through his chest. Cal lifted up Simon's chin, trying to make Simon look at him and Simon finally gave in, even though that wasn't what he wanted. Simon look at him and, he realized that in a matter of a second that he'd always loved about Cal 's deep, loving eyes, is now irreparably tarnished._

_"Let me go. Now!" Simon said as he closed his eyes as he kept pushing Cal away with all of his strength, or at least what's left of it. He refused to open his eyes because Cal didn't deserve any of his precious tears. Cal was not worthy of his pain. All Simon wanted right now was to break Cal's face and burn this house, but sadly his forceful grip doesn't allow it._

_Simon heard footsteps behind him and it wouldn't take a genius to figure that Cal's two-dollar whore is walking past them, trying to get away from this "shitty" situation; at that point Simon can't help it; he opened his eyes and he can only take in the details of dark hair fleeing from the house._

_"No." He says with voice raw and scared as his eyes are trying to coerce Simon into looking at him, in a weak attempt to feed Simon once again with his lies._

_"No." I repeat._

_"Simon..." Tears start running free over his face._

_"Don't you dare!" Simon snapped as his hand stops mid-air. Cal knows that touching Simon would be the biggest mistake of his life; like trusting Cal was mine._

_"Simon... It's.."_

_"Don't you dare say that you're sorry when you're not sorry at all!" Simon's sharp voice cut him off, trying to shrug off his forceful grip. He's too strong. "Don't feed me your bullshit, Cal." He said to him, feeling his throat getting dry and a tightening pain developing in his chest. Simon tried to hold on until his walls finally broke and tears are copiously running over his face. Simon started sobbing endlessly, glaring at him with disgust even though his sight is partially clouded by the tears._

_"It was just-"_

_Simon's eyes widen, finally pushing him away with all the anger he's been holding in, just before the most absurd words would have escaped from his filthy mouth._

_"What?!" Simon yelled to him letting out a sad laugh. "It was a mistake?!" And then the vomit of words keeps flowing out of his mouth ceaselessly._

_Cal hung his head._

_"Let me guess; You slipped and your dick accidentally impaled a body part that wasn't mine." Simon said as he shook his head as his right hand wiped away the tears on his face."I can't believe that I stayed and lived with a cheating piece of shit!"_

_The thought made Simon's stomach ache._

_"We still are-"_

_"How long?!" Simon demand._

_"Four months." Cal winced._

_"So, let me get this straight. You've been with me for a year, finally decided to get move in with me last year, just to find out that I was your sloppy seconds?! What kind of man, what of boyfriend, does that make you?!"_

_"We're still going to be a happy, hot couple." Cal says. "I can't resist Lyle as he's my weakness, but you're my boyfriend and we are going to be a happy couple once I propose to you."_

_Simon’s eyes widen comically, letting out a broken laugh out of his throat._

_"No the fuck we aren't! You can rot and die for all I care!" Simon says as Cal's arms were grabbing his once again, shaking Simon as his voice comes out in a broken whisper that makes Simon's heart clench even more in a bad way. "We are... Simon, I love you." At those words, Simon's heart is shattering in million pieces._

_"But-"_

_"FUCK OFF!" Simon yells before he found himself at the bottom of the stairs in a split second by the hands of Cal._

**〰〰〰〰〰**

"I had fun today." Carter said.

"Me too." Simon said as he smiled at his friend.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I wish I could, but I got work tomorrow. I'll call or text you after work though."

"Cool! I'll be waiting."

Simon chuckled.

"Ok. Talk to you tomorrow then."

"Ditto."

**_〰〰〰〰〰_ **

"So, how was your date with Carter?"

"It wasn't a date."

"Right and I am not a pregnant woman right now." Leah deadpanned.

"It wasn't a date!" Simon said.

"Whatever. How's Carter?"

Simon smiled, ready to spill every detail to her.


	8. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting Personal

It's 9:16  in the morning, and Simon is just waking up. He brushes his teeth, gets dressed and grabs his keys to make a quick stop to Target. About twenty minutes later, he pulls into a parking space and makes his way into the store. As he's walking towards the shampoo aisle with his little basket, he bumps into someone.

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Simon says as he looks up from his phone after sending a message back to Carter.

"It's alright, Jacques."

Simon looks up.

"Oh, hey!" SImon greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Well I shop like everyone else."

"Right."

"Bram!" A kid says as he stopped next to him. "I found the vitamins I wanted."

 _'So his name is Bram.'_ Simon happily thinks to himself.

"Great." Bram says.

"Who's this?" Caleb asks.

"My name is Simon Spier." The blonde says as he shakes Caleb's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Simon. I'm Caleb Greenfeld, Bram's half-brother."

"So, is there anything else that you need before we go?" Bram asks his brother.

"Um.... I need a sweater."

"Go find one. I'll be with you in a minute."

"Ok. Bye, Simon."

"Bye, Caleb." Simon said before Caleb ran off causing Bram to chuckle. "So, it's finally nice to meet you, _Bram_."

"Likewise, _Simon_."

"So, how do you think the shoot will go today?"

"Good, as usual."

"Me too." Simon responded. "I'd ask if you want to hang out after, but-"

"I'm down to hang out after the shoot."

"Cool. Besides, I want to ask you for some advice."

"Ok, but lunch is on you."

"Cool. Now, I'm off to buy my things, and you need to get back to your brother. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"See ya in a bit." Bram told him

 **〰** ️  **♂ 〰**

"Guys, that was a great shoot today." Tony tells them after they've wrapped up their last scene.

"Thanks." Blue says.

"Thank you." Simon says.

"Now, as you both know, you two have made our website very popular and we've made a over six million views on all of the videos that you two have done together, plus we've made almost half a million dollars for the company." Tony says.

Blue simply whistles as Jacques is in shock.

"Now, the crew members were thinking about the production of the next video, but I feel as though you two can come up with an idea for the next video."

"Really?" Jacques says.

"Really." Tony confirms.

"That's so cool." Blue says.

"Plus you get a chance to earn some extra money. Three thousand dollars more to be exact."

"How?" Jacques asks Tony.

"How would you guys like to do a bareback scene?"

The question takes both Blue and Jacques off guard.

"Before you answer that question, here are somethings to keep in mind. Both of you will need to get tested for any type of sexually transmitted infections. Blue, you'll need to use lots of lube before you fuck Jacques. Jacques, you'll need to let Blue know how hard you want to ride him once you’ve relaxed, and try to have Blue pull out, unless you want him to. As usual, no heavy foods the day before the scene, make sure your both clean and last but not least, don’t douche right before or right after."

"Ok." Blue says. "I'm in."

Jacques takes a moment to think about this.

"Ok, but I don't need the extra money as I'm good with the amount of money I'm earning."

"Are you sure?" Tony asks him.

"Positive."

"Ok then. Here are your checks and I will see you guys two weeks from now."

 **〰** ️  **♂ 〰**

It's 2:05 and both men are clean, sitting at a booth at the nearest Subway that they could find.

"So, I need some advice and right now, I feel comfortable with telling you what I am thinking about."

"Ok." Bram said.

"Alright, I am sharing an apartment with my best friend, Leah and she's pregnant. Now, she's almost three month away from giving both to Alex, but I don't know what to give her other than an original baby book."

"Ah."

"So, I've a few ideas on what the book should be about. For example, I could make like an 80-word book entitled " _Mommy's Day_ " which would detail Leah's everyday life as a busy mom, or-"

"That is a wonderful idea right there!" Bram told him. "Drop whatever idea or ideas that come after because that alone is a good one."

"Thanks." Simon said.

"Now, I even know someone who could help publish your book."

"Really?"

"Yup! I'll talk to him for you."

"Thanks!"

"Now, tell me what you're going to put in the book." Bram said as he took a bite of his tuna sandwich.

 **〰** ️  **♂ 〰**

"So where were you for the last six hours?" Leah asked as soon as Simon walked in, wiping her eyes. "I- I- I cooked dinner and- and you weren't even home to comfort me since the mail was late!"

"I was with-"

"Carter, right?"

"No, I was with my friend Blue."

Leah perks up.

"Blue?"

"Yup. I needed some advice from him about a project that I'm doing for baby Alex."

"R-Really?"

Simon nods.

"And if all goes well, you and I will have enough money to take care of baby Alex, and maybe get out of this small apartment and into a small house."

Leah smiles.

"Oh, Si." She says smiling. "Will I ever get to meet him?"

"If you want to."

"Can I meet him tomorrow?"

"Let me text him to see if he's free tomorrow. He might be taking care of his brother since his dad and stepmom are on their honeymoon."

"He has a brother?"

"You're a little too old for him, Leah." Simon jokes.

"Shut up." Leah says.

"So, are we going to eat?"

**_〰〰〰〰〰_ **

**_Blue:_ ** _Simon!!!_

 **_Blue:_ ** _The vid is posted online already_

 **_Me:_** _What?_

 **_Me:_ ** _No way!_

 **_Me:_ ** _No fucking way!_

 **_Me:_ ** _I am gonna check it out._

 **〰** ️  **♂ 〰**   

It’s a little after 1 in the afternoon and Bram is just stepping into the house. He takes off his shoes, drops his keys in a little bowl by the door and takes his wallet and phone out of his pocket, placing it next to the bowl. He wonders what to cook as he dropped the bag down on the kitchen counter, and started looking for Jacques.

He didn't need to go far though. The TV was on in the living-room, and that could have only meant one thing. He walked over to the couch and couldn't fight back the smile spreading on his face. Jacques was laying on his front, mouth open, and a leg and an arm hanging down; he was on the edge of falling onto the floor. Faint snoring and soft murmurs escaped his throat; he was dreaming, but it wasn't a bad dream. Blue was torn between wanting to wake him up and letting him sleep peacefully. He decided to let him sleep at least until he cleaned up the kitchen. He picked up the plastic bag and put everything away, and then going into the kitchen he found that it was already shiny neat. He frowned; he could clearly remember the mess they'd left that morning after they had waffles. He glanced over at the couch; Jacques must have been really bored if he didn't have anything better to do.

He walked back into the living-room, leaning against the back of the couch. He watched the blonde as he slept; Blue could only see him sleeping this peacefully on rare occasions. He was usually in a sweat with a frown on his face; it was good to see his face calm like this. He watched him for minutes, studying his features and running his fingers on his hairline gently. He smiled when Jacques' hand reached up to grab his, and brought it down to his chest, holding it tightly.

“Jacques?” Blue called out, but the other seemed to be still asleep. He smoothed his hair out of his eyes with his other hand, hoping that he could wake him up without making him grouchy. At first he just rolled onto his side with a groan, clinging to Blue's hand even tighter. “Hey, sleepy-head!” He sang louder, earning another groan from the other.

Jacques mumbled some inaudible words, his eyes still closed.

“Wake the fuck up, Grandpa! My grandfather used to fall asleep in front of the TV all the time.” Blue laughed, freeing his hand from the other's grip and flicking his nose playfully.

“Fuck off.” groaned Jacques, but it wasn't really harsh. He finally gave up, opening his eyes and rolling onto his back. “Dammit, and I was having such a nice dream…”

“I can see that.” Blue smirked, his eyes flicked down to the noticeable bulge in the other's pants. He looked back up to his face, only to see a wicked grin spreading on his lips. “Dreamt about me?” He asked with a provocative smile.

“My, my. How curious… so you want me to tell you?” Jacques teased, his eyes shining playfully. The sleepiness seemed to be gone immediately.

“Show me?” Blue asked in a low tone of voice. He bent forward a little more above the back of the couch, bringing their faces closer. He raised one eyebrow challengingly and it worked; Jacques stood up immediately and rushed towards one of the rooms. Blue turned around and was just about to follow him, but the other shook his head.

“Stay there.”

“What? I thought…” Blue was confused; he thought that Jacques agreed to show him his dream.

“Who said it took place in the bedroom?” Jacques winked. “Take a seat; I'll be back in a second.”

He practically had to force himself to sit down; he was too curious to stay still. He had no idea what was about to happen, and that created a whole new level of excitement.

It was really a matter of seconds until Jacques was back, but by that time Blue was a nervous wreck - in the good way, of course. Jacques went round the couch and put the lube and condom on the glass table. The look on his face told Blue that he knew exactly what kind of effect he had on him.

He kneeled down on each side of Blue's hips, straddling him. He was moving maddeningly slowly; he wanted to tease Blue to the extremities.

He wasn't too far from his goal though.

Blue desperately wanted to touch him, to card his fingers through that messy blonde hair and pull him closer, but the other part of him wanted to wait for Jacques to make the next move. He wanted to figure out the other's plans, and it could only happen if he stayed calm. He felt completely helpless; it was driving him crazy. He wasn't used to not being in control, but he kind of liked this lineup. Okay, he liked it a lot.

He could feel Jacques' hands starting to wander around his body as he started grinding down against him. His hands were everywhere: they smoothed up along his sides, caressing his jaw, his cheeks and digging into his hair. His breath got stuck in his throat and his hands crept up to the other's hips unintentionally, his grip tightening every time Jacques rocked their groins together. He leaned forward to steal a kiss from his lips, and let out a small whine when the blonde pushed him back against the couch. He could see the quiver in the corner of Jacques's mouth; he was shamelessly enjoying being in control.

He tilted his head and started placing open-mouthed kisses on Blue's neck, not missing the opportunity to make him shiver by breathing into his skin. Blue let his head fall back, giving him more room to work with. The other didn’t hesitate for a second; he started sucking on his neck so much that he was sure it’d leave a hickey by tomorrow. He hated the omniscient glances he got when he went to work with hickeys, but it felt just too fucking good. He wasn’t really in the state to form any coherent thoughts anyway.

When he felt fingers digging into his hair, he looked up and met Jacques’ hungry eyes, he didn’t care anymore. He slid his hands up Jacques’ back, pulling their lips together. Finally! He let out a low moan, not being able to fight it back. It wasn’t ineffective on Jacques either; he could feel his grinding become harder, his breathing shuddering. Jacques’ fingers grabbed into the fabric of his shirt, pulling it upwards. When Blue still hadn’t let go of him – he was too lost in the kiss – he pulled away, but only an inch.

“Raise your hands.” Jacques groaned the commanding tone still audible in his voice made Blue obey. Jacques pulled it over his head, tossed it onto the floor, and his lips were on Blue’s again immediately. Blue slipped his hands under Jacques' T-shirt and he could feel those muscles tense under his touch. He caressed his skin, moving his hands upwards, pulling the fabric along. Jacques raised his hands obediently, and as soon as he got rid of his shirt he pushed on Blue's shoulders, making him lay down onto his back.

Blue could feel the excitement rushing through his body that he didn’t realize that he was pulled out of his thoughts when the blonde attacked his chest with his lips, leaving a trail of red marks leading to the waistline of his jeans. He unbuttoned it and sucked on the skin just above the hem of his boxers, knowing it'd drive Blue mad.

“Fuck!” Blue breathed out, digging into that blonde, messy hair and squeezing his eyes shut.

Jacques started dragging his pants down along with his underpants, and he lifted his hips to make it easier for him. He was left sprawled naked on the expensive leather, and Jacques stood up to quickly get rid of his remaining clothes too. He climbed back on top of Blue, not missing the opportunity to brush their erections together.

When the touch of Jacques' skin on his own disappeared, he raised his head, confused. The blonde was kneeling above him, only his legs touching Blue's, and he was squirting lube into his palm. Then he gave himself a few strokes before sliding his hand between his ass cheeks, and that was only when Blue realized what was going to happen. His eyes widened in shock - and arousal - and he took a long, sharp breath. Jacques wasn't planning on fucking him on the couch - that would be too simple. Making Blue watch him as he fingered himself then riding him into the leather; that was more like Jacques.

He didn't know how much he could handle of the sight of Jacques, eyes shut and mouth falling open, moaning under his own touch. Just as he thought he couldn't take it anymore without touching himself Jacques stopped, opening his eyes, reached for the condom and rolled it on Blue's length.

After giving Blue a few absentminded strokes, he placed his hands on his chest and slowly sat on his dick. Blue moaned out loud, his head falling back against the armrest of the couch. He placed his hands on Jacques's hips, guiding him as he started moving slowly.

The blonde leaned down to lock their lips together as he started speeding up his movements. He was just getting into the kiss when he felt Jacques's breath shuddering, and his muscles clenching around him. He hit the right spot.

He bucked his hips up against Jacques, trying to go deeper inside. After a few thrusts he managed to find his prostate again, and started hitting it repeatedly, making Jacques groan into his skin with every movement.

It was getting harder for him to concentrate.

He lost all the self-control he’d had before, writhing and letting out inhuman noises from the back of his throat. He was so close!

Jacques lifted his upper body, supporting himself with his hands on Blue’s chest. He wanted to say something, but the words got stuck on their way out; the change of angle suddenly pushed him over the edge. A loud, contented moan fell from his lips, head falling back and muscles tensing up as he came. Watching him come was much more than what Blue could handle, and the sudden tightness was enough: stars were dancing in front of his eyes as he shot his load.

Several minutes after, when the afterglow ended and he was finally able to breathe properly, he looked up, only to see Jacques smirking at him smugly.  
  
“I hope it was better than in your dream.” Blue smiled wearily.  
  
“I don’t know, really because someone woke me up before the good part.” Jacques implied.  
  
“What an asshole.” Blue said as he laughed.  
  
“At least he made it up to me.” The shrugged blonde nonchalantly. Blue tried to hold back a yawn, but the other noticed.  
  
“All it takes is riding your cock to get you drowsy?” Jacques teased with an impish half-smile. Blue just smacked the back of his head in return.  
  
“That’s easy for you to say! I’m not the one falling asleep in front of the TV every day.” he retorted.  
  
“Fuck you too.” Jacques punched his shoulder, trying to sound harsh, but the quiver in the corner of his mouth betrayed him.  
  
Blue just laughed at that and moved his hands up, smoothing the damp hair out of Jacques’s eyes and cupping his face. He pulled him closer until there were only one or two inches between them.  
  
“As you wish.” Blue said as he carried Blue away.

**_〰〰〰〰〰_ **

**_Me:_ ** _Damn!_

 **_Blue:_ ** _What?_

 

 **_Me:_** _We look like a hot couple!_

 **_Me:_ ** _And that made me horny._

 **_Blue:_ ** _Lol!_

 **_Blue:_ ** _You are CRAZY!!!!_

 **_Blue:_ ** _Like VERY crazy!!! XD_

 

 **_Me:_** _I know_

 **_Me:_ ** _So, I know this is sudden, but would you like to meet Leah tomorrow?_

 **_Me:_ **_You know, if you_ _are not too busy_ _?_


	9. Group Hangout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bram Hangs With The Group

"So, guess who's coming tomorrow?" Simon asked his best friend.

"Carter?"

"No. My friend from work, Blue."

Leah's eye's widen.

"Blue is coming here?"

"Yeah."

Leah looked amused.

"So why is he coming over tomorrow?"

"Because you asked."

"I know." Leah said smugly. "Is there anything that I need to know about him, other than having a brother?"

Simon thought about telling her what the actual deal was, but he decided against it.

"Well, his name is actually Abraham, but I call him Bram for short. He's black, he's Jewish, excellent at grammar and he's taller than me."

"Si, a lot of people are taller than you."

"Well thanks for the reminder, Leah."

"No problem. So what time is he coming over tomorrow?"

〰 **♂** 〰

It's about five in the evening, and Bram showed up to the house.

"Simon, I think he's here." Leah said excitedly as she was looking through the window.

Simon looked out through the window, and indeed, it was Bram.

"What do I do?" Simon asked once they heard the doorbell.

"Let him in, you nut!" Leah said as she tried not to laugh at her friend's panicked expression.

Simon took a deep breath and he opened the door.

"Hey, Simon."

"Bram, welcome." Simon greeted as he let Bram in. Once the door was closed, he saw Leah ogling at Bram as if she knew something. "Leah, this is Bram. Bram, Leah."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Bram said. "I brought you something for your baby." He said handing Leah a gift bag.

"Aww, you didn't have to." Leah said.

"I know."

Leah looked in the bag and saw a cute little onesie with a teddy bear.

"This is too cute." Leah said as she started to cry. "Thank you!"

"No problem."

"So, what are we gonna do?" Simon asked.

"Well, we're gonna wait for Nick and Abby, then go out to dinner and go out bowling."

"That sounds- Wait. Nick and Abby are coming over?"

"Yeah." Leah confirmed as she went to put the bag on the couch. "They should be here in a few minutes."

"And you're telling me this now?"

"Yup, because had I mentioned that I invited them earlier, you wouldn't have invited Bram over."

Simon glares at Leah which makes Bram laugh.

"I can't believe that you-"

Suddenly, the door opens.

"Si!!!! Where are you, bro?!" A male voice rang out. "We can't wait to meet your new boo."

"Nick!" Abby reprimanded as she and Nick finally got to the living room.

"Sorry about them, Bram." Simon told him.

"So, this is Bram." Nick started. "You finally chose a good looking one. Is he good in bed?"

"NICK!"

Leah simply laughed at the remark while Simon glared at him.

"Bram, this is Abby and her idiot Nick." Simon introduced.

"Nice to meet you both." Bram told them.

"Likewise." Abby said shaking Bram's hand.

"So, where are we going to eat?" Nick asked. "I'm starved."

〰 **♂** 〰

"So, what are you going to get, Leah?" Simon asked as they pulled into a parking spot at the taco restaurant they decided to eat at.

"I'm gonna get a burrito, three tacos and a big cup of lemonade."

"That sounds good." Bram said as they were exiting the car. "

"Nachos!" Nick and Abby said in unison.

"Of course." Leah said rolling her eyes.

"I think I'm gonna get a couple of quesadillas." Bram said.

"And I'm gonna get some enchiladas." Simon said as they entered the restaurant and stood in line. When it was time for them to order, Abby and Nick paid for their nachos and for Leah after Simon and Bram declined. When Simon was ordering his food and pulled out his wallet to pay, Bram told him to put his wallet away and that he was going to pay for their meal, causing Abby to squeal.

"Ok, our number is 16, Simon. I'm gonna go to the restroom." Bram said as they were going to a table.

"Got it."

Once Bram was out of earshot, Abby was the first to speak.

"So, is he your new boo, Si? Because if he is, he's fiiiiine." Abby said, dragging the word out.

"No, he isn't."

"But you want him to be your boo, right?"

"I don't know yet." Simon answered.

"He's lying." Nick said.

"What? Why would you think that I'm lying?"

"Because you're looking at him like a warm biscuit on a Sunday morning." Leah said.

"I'm perfectly fine being single, alright?" Simon said.

"Right. And I'm pretty sure that Carter isn't back in town to finally win your heart." 

The last statement took Abby and Nick off guard.

"He's back in town?" Nick asked as he made a face.

"Yup."

"He never stops trying, does he?"

"Well, that's one thing he has in common with his brother." Abby said as she shook her head.

Before Simon could answer, the groups numbers were being called.

"I've got the sauces!" Bram said as he came with a plate of different sauces.

"We'll be back with the food." Abby said, grabbing Simon's hand.

Simon huffs but gets up from his spot to get the food that was ordered.

"He's really cute and he seems like he's a perfect match for you. Don't fuck it up."

"And why would-"

"Because I feel like you're still hung up over Carter." Abby said as she grabbed a platter of food. "I mean, it took you weeks to get over him when he left the morning after you slept with him."

Simon huffed as he collected the tray with his and Bram's food.

"Just, don't mess it up, ok?"

"Fine." Simon agreed as they walked back to the table. "Dig in!"

"Food!" Leah exclaimed causing Simon to shake his head at her.

"So, have you guys been here before?" Nick asked.

Simon and Bram shook their head no.

"Well you guys are going to love the food here!" Abby said as she started to eat her nachos.

"It's like a potato chip." Leah said as she was putting sauce on her tacos. "One isn't enough."

"Hakuna Matata." Simon said as he took a bite of his food.

"How is it?" Bram asked as he was putting freshly diced onions on his quesadilla.

"It's good."

"Awesome! I told you they'd like it." Leah told Nick and Abby.

"We know." The couple answered.

"So, have you been bowling before?" Abby asked.

"No." Everyone answered.

"Well at least we're going to suck at it together."

"The better question is, are we gonna drink?" Nick asked.

"Of course!" Bram answered. "It's been a while."

"Yes! So what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a work in films and I intern at Sony."

"Ooh, what kind of films?" Abby asked.

"Producing online films." Bram answered.

"Simon, marry this dude so that I can be your best man." Nick said causing Simon to laugh.

〰 **♂** 〰

"Ahh! We're finally here!" Leah excliamed.

"So, how are you going to bowl, Leah?" Bram asked. "Because I want to see how you're gonna school these bitches."

"You'll see."

Bram opened the door and they all went in the establishment.

"This place is off the hizzy." Abby said in amazement as the sound of pins are falling somewhere nearby.

"So, how many rounds are we going to play?" Simon asked.

"How many drink are we having?" Nick asked.

They went to the bar and sat down. As they were looking at the menus, Abby saw something interesting. They waited a few minutes before the bartender came up to them. Bram was so busy checking him out that he missed the way that Simon was glaring at the man. Leah, who witnessed everything, simply chuckled to herself.

"What would you guys like?" The bartender asked as the others handed them their ID/ driver's license cards.

"I'm gonna have the Dunk Bowl." Abby said. "It is big enough for four people."

"I'm gonna order the boarding pass." Bram said.

"I want the vodka lemonade." Simon said.

"And I'm gonna be the designated driver, so I'll be having a ginger ale." Leah said.

"Coming right up." The bartender said as he scurried off.

"I can't wait." Nick said as he wrapped Abby up in his arms.

"So, what are you shoe sizes?" Leah asked.

"I'm a seven." Abby responded.

"Ten." Nick said.

"Eight and a half." Simon responded.

"Eleven." Bram supplied.

"Ok. I'll be back." Leah said as she went to the line to get their shoes and alley ready.

"So, who's ready to bowl?"  Simon asked.

"I am!" Abby said. "This was exactly what I needed."

The men laugh as the bartender returned with their drinks.

"Thank you." They tell him.

"No problem."

"Let's go bowling, let's go!" Abby said.

〰 **♂** 〰

"Come on, Leah!" Bram cheered as she got the bowling ball.

Leah positioned herself as best as she could with her pregnant belly. She squatted a bit and rolled the ball down the aisle.

"Strike." She said as she turned away from the ball that was still rolling down the aisle very slowly.

"What? That's not a strike." Nick argued as the ball hit the pins. "You've only hit: One, two, three, four, five....six, seven, eight, nine-"

The last pin went down.

"Strike." Leah said proudly.

"Go, Leah!" Simon cheered."You're up, Nick."

"I can get a strike too." Nick said as he picked up the ball and rolled the ball. As the ball was rolling, it went sideways and he got a gutter ball.

"So.... what was that about a strike?" Leah asked as Abby was laughing at him.

"I still have another roll."

He rolled again and only managed to knock down one pin.

"You're up, Abby."

"Don't worry, babe. I got this." Abby said. She rolled the ball down the aisle and managed to knock down seven pins.

"Come on, Abby." Leah cheered.

Abby rolled again and knocked down the remaining pins.

"Yes!" Abby cheered."You're up, Bram."

Bram got up and took his position.

"Come on, Bram!" Simon cheered.

"Aww, our little Simon is cheering for his man." Leah said, causing Nick to snicker and Abby to giggle madly. Simon was so busy glaring at his three friends that he missed when Bram knocked down all of the pins, for the sixth time.

"Yes!" Bram cheered. "I am so good at this!"

"You sure are." Simon agreed.

"You're next."

Simon got up and bowled his first ball.

"Come on, Si!" Bram cheered as he knocked down three pins.

Simon bowled again, and he knocked down another three.

"Maybe I should drink a lot less." Simon said as they started to laugh.

〰 **♂** 〰

"Did you have fun, Bram?" Leah asked.

"I sure did." Bram said. "Can we do this again?"

"We have to do this again, but after my baby is born."

"We can go out for drinks if you want?" Abby asked. "Or we could go shopping."

"We can play soccer if you want." Nick supplied.

"Or we could go to a bookstore or something...?" Simon asked.

"I love books!"

"Simon's got a date! Simon's got a date!" Leah teased and Simon blushed.

"Well, if you want it to be a date, we can go out next weekend, say 8?"

"He'll be there." The others supplied.

"I'll see you later." Bram said bidding them farewell.

"That we so fun." Abby said.

"I agree." Nick said. "I have to admit, I was weary of Bram, but I like his company. He's really good for you, Si."

"Ditto." Leah said. "I see him in Si's life for years to come."

"And just think, he's a lot more outgoing and very cool compared to Carter." Nick said.

"What is your problem with Carter?" Simon snapped.

"Where should we start?" Abby asked.

"Let's start with him trying to outsmart Leah, totally disregarding Abby’s presence, ignored Alice's warning and concerns, and glaring at me whenever I directed a comment towards you." Nick said.

"Why are you so against me having Carter around?"

"Because he’s a jerk!" Leah yelled. "None of our parents even liked him."

"That's not true." Simon said.

"Maybe your mom needs to therapize you again." Nick said grabbing Abby's hand as they were walking towards the door. "I might not know Bram all too well yet, but I hope you get your shit together because as smart as you are, you can never make up your mind about anything."

The door opens and closes.

"Well, I didn't expect Nick to go off like that." Leah said. "And I didn't expect to agree with him on all counts."

"And why didn't you tell me this before?" Simon asked.

Leah sighed.

"We told you several times, Si. Even your parents told you several times. Hell, even Alice's friends told you. The only person that was cheering you on was Ms. Albright before you landed in the hospital." Leah said as she walked away from him, leaving him to think about what his friends told him.


	10. Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Does Everyone Dislike Carter?

"So, why are you really here?" Simon asked Carter.

"I already told you why I'm here."

"Yeah, but you're forgetting that I know you. So why are you really here, Carter?"

"Nothing gets past you, Spier." Carter responded. "Well if you must know, I am here to not only spend time with my folks. I came down here to see if you're finally willing to give me a chance to date you."

Simon paused and felt his heart beating quickly.

"I finished up college and earned my college degrees already all within 4 years. After I finished, I did a six month internship at this graphic design place, and I got contacted to work in downtown, so I thought that it was time for me to come back, work and see where our relationship can go."

"Wow." Simon said. "I-"

"You don't have to say anything." Carter says as he caresses Simon's cheek. "Just.... whenever you're ready, yeah?"

"Yeah."

 **〰️** **♂** **〰️**

"And he told me that he wanted us to date." Simon told Leah as they were in the living room looking at the food menus that they had saved.

"I knew it!" Leah said.

"So what do you think about it?"

"I think that you should date Bram."

"Why?" An offended Simon asks.

"Did you forget the cause of why your relationship with Cal ended?"

"No. He cheated on me."

"And who did he cheat on you with?"

Simon stayed silent.

"And don't forget that-"

"I get it, okay? I really do get it, but I can't blame him for it. I mean, he's already apologized."

"So what if he apologized? We almost lost you in that damn hospital because of him!" Leah snapped. "Had Cal not been cheating on you with him, you'd probably still be with that no good piece of shit."

Simon glared at her, trying to block her voice out of his head. He simply refused to believe that Carter was the reason behind his break up with Cal.

"Look, I don't care if I hurt your feelings right now, but I am only telling you this as a friend. We almost lost you once due to the trauma that happened when Cal pushed you down the stairs and you landed in the hospital due to a crack in your skull, two broken ribs and your spine almost broke."

"Well too bad for you, I don't care what your opinion is on Carter." Simon told her. "If I want to tell him that I want to date him, then I will. If I want him to fuck the living daylights out of me, I will let him. If he wants me to spend our lives together, then guess what? I will spend the rest of my life with him. Fucking deal with it."

Leah scoffs.

"Well if you don't make it out of this one, then you're on your own." Leah promises. "Sorry for looking out for you. I promise that I won't do it again."

Simon rolls his eyes once Leah walked out of the living room.

 **〰️** **♂** **〰️**

"Simon!" His father greets when he went home to go visit them a couple hours later.

"Dad."

"Honey, Simon is here!"

Emily rushes to the living room and immediately hugged him. After she hugged him, she smacked the back of his head.

"What was that for?"

"Because you should have called us and said that you were coming to visit." Emily started. "Do I have to put you into therapy again for neglecting us?"

"No, mom."

"Anyway, what's going on with you?" Jack asked. "Did you find a boyfriend on that.... what was it called? You know, the one app where you go on Facebook for gay people? Minder?"

"It's Tinder, dad." Simon corrected. "And I have met someone."

"What's his name?"

"Um.... Bram."

"Bram?"

"It's short for Abraham." Simon said. "He's... he's-"

"He's what?" Emily asked.

"Bram is hot! His brown eyes are expressive, his light brown skin is amazing, I love his soft dark curls, and his hands… oh his hands are knobbly and hot! And his calves are to die for!"

"Awww, Si. I'm so happy for you!"

"Me too." Jack said. "Anyone is better than that Carter dude."

Something within Simon snapped.

"Why is everyone on my case when it comes to Carter?!" Simon asked. "He's a good guy."

"Good guys are supposed to cheer on and help their other friends stay happy in a relationship, not break them up and have you in a hospital bed fighting for your life." His mother told him.

"Stop therapizing me."

"Then stop being so hard-headed." Jack said. "It because of those bastards that we almost lost you. If Carter didn't make a bet with those friends of his that he would cause the demise of your relationship with Cal, and Cal pulling that stunt by sleeping with him in your bed, you'd probably still be with Cal."

Simon rolled his eyes hard.

"If that's all you guys want to talk about, then I have no problem leaving and going to spend some quality time with Carter since he's back."

"We-"

"Fine. Fine. Let's all just calm down." Emily said, cutting her husband off. "So, are we going to meet Bram?"

"Um.... pretty soon I hope. You guys are really going to like him. I met him at work, and we just hit it off."

"That's good." Jack said. "So, what's he like in bed?"

"Dad!"

"What? I'm just trying to be supportive of your love life. Besides, Alice told us something interesting about your line of work. I just hope that you're also getting yourself tested."

Simon pales and Emily giggles.

"Dad!"

"God forbid that we should watch people making love!" Emily jokes.

Simon groans.

 **〰️** **♂** **〰️**

"Simon, what's wrong?" Bram gently asked.

"It's nothing."

"No, something's up with you."

Simon sighs.

"Well, it's a story....."

"Long one, short one, it doesn't matter." Bram told him. "What's wrong?"

"There's this guy that came back to town, and he basically told me that he wants to be with me."

"Ok. Well what's wrong with that?"

"Everyone is literally against him."

"How come?"

Simon started to tear up, but he decided to tell him what was going on with him. Simon told him about the affair that Carter and Cal were having due to a bet, the incident after he fell off the stairs and how he had to stay in the hospital. He told Bram how he was in coma for few weeks and how he still can't remember some fragments of that period. He told Bram about how he had to stay with his parents because Cal couldn't stop stalking him, sending him threatening letters saying that he was sorry and no one would have ever loved Simon like he did, no one would ever had him like he did. At the end of Simon's story, Bram's eyes are glossy with tears  throughout the whole time.

"I am so sorry about all of that." Bram told him.

"You don't have to feel sorry." Simon told him.

It's quiet for a moment.

"Look, I know that we aren't the best of friends or anything, but I can promise you that I would never let anyone take advantage of you like that." Bram promised.

"Thanks." Simon said.

"You know what, let's get out of this place. We're sitting here over over a sad story. Let's go have some fun."

 **〰️** **♂** **〰️**

"A skating rink? This is your adventure?" Simon asks, a baffled expression on his face as he reads  _Welcome to Ice, Ice Baby_.

Bram laughs at him. "Yep. Come on."  
  
"Bram, you can't be serious, I don't even know how to skate."  
  
"There's a first time for everything, come on." Bram pulls him towards the entrance and into the rink.  
  
Simon doesn't know what he did to deserve this. It was Bram's puppy face that got him here, or maybe his fear of being alone. He doesn't' care, what he cares about is how right now, he's at the sides of a skating rink, holding on to the handles pouting as Bram is gliding through the ice with ease.  
  
"Let go, Simon." Bram calls out from the center.  
  
"Yeah, you can fuck off, Bram." Simon snaps, still not letting go of the sides. "Why did I agree to coming out here with you again?"  
  
Bram laughs, and Simon turns around but he doesn't let go of the railing.   
  
"I'm irresistible." Bram says confidently, approaching Simon in the process. "Here, take my hand."  
  
Simon shakes his head. "No, I'm staying here."  
  
"Come on, Simon. Please?" Bram widens his eyes and just his bottom lip. "I won't let you get hurt."  
  
Simon glares at him. "No. It's now going to work."  
  
Bram continues to hold out his hand and his puppy face is still put on.   
  
"I'm going to regret this so much." Simon groans and lets go of the railing, he slowly moves away from the sides and takes Bram's outstretched hand.  
  
Bram guides them slowly.  
  
"See? It's not so bad, Si." He tells Simon.  
  
Simon is shaking as he walks beside Bram, and it's not because of the cold. He knows that the worst that could happen to him would be falling on his ass or leaning on his hands too much, but it doesn't stop scaring him though, he's never done this before.  
  
"Now, just slide your feet instead of walking." Bram tells him.  
  
"Um, hold on, I -"  
  
Bram smiles at him.  
  
"Take all the time you need. There’s no rush."  
  
"If I took my time, you'd freeze your ass off." Simon laughs.  
  
"There's the smile I've been waiting for." Bram claps his hands and moves away from Simon, leaving him alone in the center.  
  
"Bram!" Simon panics. "Don't - don't leave me here, you prick."  
  
Bram stops a few feet away from Simon. "I'm not leaving you all alone, Si. I'm just making you come here. Just slide your feet, Simon."  
  
Simon closes his eyes and bites his lip. He's startled when a pair of hands grab his.  
  
"Hey, sorry," Bram says.   
  
"No, no, it's fine." Simon replies. "I'm being irrational."  
  
"You're not, it's perfectly normal." Bram comforts him, "I shouldn't have pushed. You wanna get out of here?"  
  
Simon shakes his head.  
  
"No, Bram." He chuckles a bit. "I'm not giving up, but can we start a bit closer?"  
  
Bram grins.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Minutes later the pair is found to be chasing each other in the rink. Simon has gotten the hang of it and is still wobbly at times, but Bram seems to steady him whenever it's needed. Their laughter echoes around the rink and it doesn't feel like two twenty three year olds on a date, it feels so much better than that.  
  
"You're cheating! Show off!" Simon shouts to Bram who's speedily skating away from Simon.  
  
Bram laughs.  
  
"Admit defeat, Simon."   
  
"If you slowed down onto my pace, I'd definitely catch up to you."  
  
"That's now how the game works, babe." Bram glides to skate beside Simon but still gives space in case he has any ideas.  
  
Simon holds out both his hands. "Pull me, yeah? I wanna try and go fast."  
  
"Wow, bossy." Bram says but takes his hands anyway. "Hold on tight, yeah?"  
  
Simon nods and then Bram starts pulling him at a faster pace. He's laughing as he feels the cold air hit his face, hands and body. They're not exactly in ice skating clothes but it was fun. It was, amazing actually.   
  
Bram laughs as he slows down to a stop.  
  
"Fuck, you're heavy." He sighs out playfully.  
  
Simon cups Bram's cheeks and squeezes his face.  
  
"Aww, strong Bram suddenly not so strong anymore?" He uses a baby voice and then skates away from Bram laughing. "Weak!" He calls out.  
  
"Get back here, you little shit!"

 **〰️** **♂** **〰️**

They walk to Simon's front door about an hour later after skating.

"How about this, does your left eye hurt?" Bram asks giggling.

Simon's laughing already, pulling out his keys.

"What?"

"Because you've been looking right all day!" Bram bites his lip to hold back his laugh.

"That was the worst, Bram!" Simon complains playfully.

"One more, are you a magician?" Bram asks, schooling his face into something neutral.

Simon rolls his eyes.

"No, why?"

"Because whenever I look at you, everyone else disappears." Bram says in a low voice, and pouted lips.

Simon laughs loudly.

"I don’t- Where do you get those? I swear." He says chuckling.

"They're funny!" Bram countered. "Okay."

Simon looks down to hide his blush. "Okay. Um, thank you, really. For tonight."

Bram nods and rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah? You had fun?"

"The most." Simon says truthfully. "Thank you so much."

Bram smiles. "Had as much fun as you did, Simon. It goes both ways. Thank you, too."

"Yeah." Simon mumbles and laughs nervously.

"Hey, don't feel pressured into anything Carter says, okay?" Bram says, squeezing Simon's hand lightly.

Simon nods.

"It was a good night. I’m glad that you let me take your mind off of things."

"I’m glad too." Simon says as he tries to hide his face.

Bram shakes his head.

"Simon, none of that. Take all the time you need with this guy, alright?"

"Okay then." Simon smiles and looks at Bram. "You take care, okay? Thanks for bringing me home."

"Anytime." Bram shrugs, and Simon slaps his chest lightly.

"Bye, Bram."

"See you at work in the morning, Si." Bram smiles.

Simon turns to face the door and unlocks the front door with his key. Before he overthinks it he catches up to Bram who's walking towards the lift.

"Bram."

The other boy turns around and Simon places a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks again." He runs to his flat and enters before Bram can reply.

The door slams shut and the lift dings, but the smile on Bram's face doesn't waiver until he gets home, and the tingle on his cheek hasn't gone away.


	11. Simon's Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bram Notices Something About Simon, Before He Gets Asked With An Honor.

"Alright, guys. I saw what you guys wrote down for this scene, and I must say, it was really good. Are you guys ready for it?" Tony asked both men.

"Yup." Simon answered.

"I think it'll be extremely good." Bram answered.

"Well let's get to it."

**〰  ♂ 〰**

"That was amazing!" Tony said when they finished their scene two hours later. "You guys are seriously golden!"

"Thanks." Simon answered.

"Now, I already had your money deposited into your accounts like you asked, so all you have to do is take a shower and head out."

"Got it."

"Thank you, Tony." Bram said.

"Anytime." Tony said as he left the men by themselves.

"I have to admit, that was very fun." Simon told him.

"It should have been." Bram told him. "After all, I was the one who dicked you down."

Simon blushed.

"Anyway, I am hungry, and I'm pretty sure you are too. What are you in the mood for?"

"I'm feeling hungry for pizza and wings." Simon answered.

"That sounds good. I could go for some wine too."

**〰  ♂ 〰**

"Damn, I forgot how salad, pizza, wings and wine go together." Simon said as they were eating at Bram's house at one in the afternoon.

"I know what you mean."

"And your baby pictures are so adorable!"

"Thank you."

"What happened?" Simon joked.

"I met you, that what happened."

"Hey!"

Bram laughed.

"So, I feel like watching a movie. What do you want to watch?"

"Do you have any of the Harry Potter movies?"

Bram smiled.

**〰  ♂ 〰**

It's currently after 7 at night, and they are watching _Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban_ from the kitchen while asking each other questions.

"So, since I just now you buy your name and where you live, what else do I not know about you?"

"Other than how I can cook?" Bram asks as he was stirring the pot filled with marinara sauce. "I don't know, really. Ask me anything then."

"Favorite Color?" Simon asks.

"Green."

"Bananas or Apples?"

"Oranges."

Simon snorts. "Favorite superhero? Batman or Iron Man?"

"That's hard. I don't want to choose." Bram whines.

"Fine. Ice cream or cake?" Simon said as he rolled his eyes.

"Cookie dough ice cream."

"You're turn." Simon told him.

"Ok.

"What's your favorite Disney movie, Si?"

"I love _Cinderella_." Simon tells him. "I love how she was able to escape that wretched family of hers. And that dress! Oh! It was to die for!"

Bram laughs.

"What do you think about life?"

"It's chaotic."

"Peanut Butter or Peanut Brittle. Which one do you prefer?"

"Both. Why?"

"Because I need to know how you truly like it in bed." Bram says, wagging his brows causing Simon to blush like mad.

"Song to sing in the shower."

" _Hopelessly Devoted to You_. No - _Breakdown_. No - _All I Want For Christmas Is You_. No - _Dirty Diana_. Actually - _Bringing on the Heartbreak_ of _Hey, Jude_. I don't know! That's hard." Simon whined.

"I can tell you what else isn't hard. The fact that you seem a bit indecisive since it took you a minute to answer all but one of the questions I just asked you."

"What makes you say that?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but it seems like you never know what you want or how to answer anything right off the bat."

"That's not true. I wanted pizza."

"That's true, but it took you forever to choose a topping as simple as Hawaiian."

Simon frowned.

"Si." Bram started as he drained the pasta. "I've hung out with you a couple times, and from what I can gather, you’re smart and funny, kind and I have to say, you're very good looking and any guy would be lucky to have you. But, your indecisive and kind of always choose the wrong thing, and you and I aren't close like you and your friends, but I don’t want to see you get hurt."

That statement gave Simon a lot to think about, but somewhere deep inside, he couldn't stop thinking about Carter.

"Ready to finish watching _Prisoner_  so we can move on to  _Goblet of Fire_?"

"Um.... sure."

"Let's get our plates together before we go back to the living room."

**〰  ♂ 〰**

It's after midnight, and they are just finishing up _Order of the Phoenix_.

"Si, you wanna stay over and sleep?"

"I um... I couldn't- I mean-"

"You're staying over. I already cleared it with Leah."

"You-You did?"

"Yup. I texted her when you went to the bathroom."

"Thanks."

Suddenly, Bram's phone go off and he looks at the notification.

"Our video is up."

"Seriously?"

"Yup." Bram answered as he grabbed his laptop from his coffee table. "We are going to watch it together."

He typed in the link and played the video.

**〰〰〰〰〰**

"Hey, Blue. What's up?" Jacques asks as he feigns his innocence.

"This." Blue says as he gestured to his hard-on.

Jacques chuckles as he makes his way over to Blue and unzips his pants.

Blue sighs as Jacques got on his knees, undid Blue's pants and pulled them down a little, along with his underwear, and starts licking Blue's leaking head.

"Oh yeah." Blue sighs, arching his back as Jacques is bobbing his head up and down Blue's length.

Blue relaxes a few seconds later as Jacques is bobbing his head up and down.

Jacques continues to bob his head up and down, while Blue runs his hands all over his own thighs. This goes on for a full two minutes until Jacques stands up, lifts Blue's hips, pulling off the pants and  underwear.

Blue smiles.

Jacques gets down on his knees again and continues to suck on Blue's length.

"Yes." Blue moaned as Jacques is bobbing his head up and down.

Blue takes his shirt off as Jacques is sucking Blue's dick as if it were a lollipop.

Seconds later, he's pulling on Jacques's shirt.

Jacques pulls away from Blue's dick and Blue pulls Jacques's shirt off.

Jacques undoes his own belt from his shorts before going down on Blue again.

"Suck me good." Blue says as Jacques puts his hand down his own underwear.

Jacques looks up at Blue as he is sucking on Blue's member, seeing Blue's smile.

Blue runs his hands up and down Jacques's back.

"Good right?"

Jacques pulls away from Blue's cock.

"Yes, Blue." Jacques says standing up. He takes off his shorts and underwear before going back down on Blue.

A minute later-

"I wanna suck you." Blue says. He shifts on the couch so that he can give Jacques some space on the couch.

Jacques gets on the couch, on his knees and Blue starts sucking on Jacques' cock.

"Take this cock." Jacques moaned as he runs through Blue's hair.

Jacques moans as Blue runs his tongue up and down his length, under his balls and sucks on each of them for a good three minutes.

"Yes." Jacques moaned as he rocks is hips into Blue's face. "Fuck me."

Blue's eyes light up.

He sits upright in the middle of couch as Jacques gets off the couch.

"Oh, yes." Jacques moaned as he lowered himself on Blue's cock.

After a moment, he starts to bounce up and down, moaning at Blue's physical touch on his hips.

"Yes. Oh, yes." Jacques moans.

Blue smiles, enjoying every moment of this with Jacques.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck!" Jacques moans as he ran his hands all over Blue's pecks.

He kisses Blue.

Suddenly, Blue hits his prostate.

"Jesus-Fucking-Christ!" Jacques yells out.

This goes on for seven minutes, which feels like several glorious hours for both men.

Jacques whimpers as Blue pulls out of him.

"On your knees."

Jacques got on his knees, gripping the arm of the couch.

Blue got behind the man, and entered within Jacques.

"Yes." Jacques moaned loudly.

Blue pounds ruthlessly into Jacques, repeatedly hitting his prostate.

"Fuck- don't stop!" Jacques yells as he tries to grab the back of Blue's head.

Blue turns Jacques' head, just enough to kiss him hungrily.

"FUCK ME!" Jacques yelled loudly as he cums untouched.

Blue still pounds into Jacques in a ridiculous pace, gripping on Jacques' shoulders.

"Mine." Blue says before sucking on Jacques's neck, creating a love bite.

"Yes." Jacques moaned.

Blue pounds into him until he tells Jacques-

"Put your ass on the edge of the couch."

Jacques happily complies.

Blue then pounds into Jacques and Jacques loses it.

He wraps his arms around Blue's body, kissing him as Jacques is enjoying Blue's bare cock in his ass.

"Fuck me. Fuck me, babe. Fuck me." Jacques says in a low voice.

Blue pounds into him as Jacques touches his hard length.

"Enjoying this?"

"Yes." Jacques moans.

"Good."

He spills into Jacques' hole, groaning on Jacques' lips.

Jacques closes the gap by grabbing Blue's face and kissing him.

Blue positions Jacques so that he can lie down on his back.

Jacques giggles.

Blue is still hard as he gets on top of Jacques, thrusting into him again.

"Blue." Jacques moans as Blue is pounding into him.

They go at if for a couple more minutes until Blue spills a second load into Jacques, as the latter spills all over his torso.

Blue pulls out of Jacques once and for all.

They both start laughing like loons as they passionately kiss for a good minute.

"That felt good."

"Not, good. It was brilliant." Blue responds.

A few minutes later, they fall asleep in each others arms on the couch.

**〰〰〰〰〰**

"Well, I must say that we really look good for a fifteen minute video." Bram said.

"For real." Simon said. "And I can't believe that you came inside of me twice."

"Me either."

It's quiet for a moment.

"I'm gonna go to my room and find you some pjs." Bram says.

"Ok."

As soon as Bram left the room, Simon released a breath that he didn't know that he was holding. In order to calm himself down, he decided to check his bank account. When he saw the amount from the check that they earned from the video that they just shoot, his mouth dropped.

"Here you go." Bram said as he came back out to the living room.

"Bram?"

"Yeah?"

"I- did you get that much from yesterday's shoot?" He asked as he showed Bram his phone.

"No."

"No?" A confused Simon asked. "But why not?"

"I may have asked Tony to give you a two thousand dollars more from my check."

"Two- I can't accept this. It's too much"

"Yes you can and you will."

"But why?"

"Because I know how you are willing to be in Leah and he baby's life once he's here. I think it's very noble."

Simon is shocked by Bram's words, and he's very touched by them.

"Wow! I- Thank you, Bram." Simon said as he hugged Bram tightly. As they break from the hug, Bram smiles at him. "I don't know what I could do to repay- hold on! Would you do me the honor of being Alex's Godfather?"

Bram is shocked.

"Are you sure? I don't want to cause any problems between you and Leah."

"I'm sure." Simon said. "I've seen how good you are with your brother, so will you be Alex's Godfather?"

"If you're sure, then I accept."

Simon hugs him again.

"Let's get ready for bed and finish watching the Harry Potter movies in the morning.

"Got it. I'll go change and come back to sleep in the living room."

"Living room? You're not sleeping on that couch, no matter how comfy it is. You're sleeping with me, in my bed, where it's even more comfy."

"Bram, I-"

"Will sleep in bed with Bram." Bram finished. "We've already shared body fluids, so what's a bed?"

Simon simply shook his head as he couldn't argue with that statement.


	12. Sleep In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast And A Little Something Extra.

"So what else do you do outside of the studio besides taking care of your little brother?" Simon asked as they were laying in bed facing one another.

"Believe it or not, I actually develop websites for big companies." Bram told him.

"Really? Which ones?"

"Warner, Sony, Universal, so on and so forth."

"Wow!"

"I know. I really love it."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Simon told him. "If you didn't like it, I doubt you would have worked there nor live in a nice house with a sleek silver car in your driveway."

Bram smiled.

"It's all nice, but to tell you the truth, I want to do more."

"Like what?"

"Opening a restaurant or something, somewhere in the West Coast like Los Angeles. Just something to call my own, you know?"

"Yeah."

"Your turn for me to ask you questions." Bram said.

"Lay it on me, B."

"Color scheme?"

"Red for power, Blue for all my loneliness, Black, and White for a balance of power." Simon says earnestly.

"Cookies?"

"Oreos."

"Drink."

"Mai Tai."

"Cartoon character."

"Edna Mode."

"Shoe."

"Nikes."

"Quote."

" _Grease is the word_." Simon said.

"That's a good one."

"Thanks."

Simon looks at the digital clock on the stand next to the bed.

"Can you believe that it's 3:49 in the morning and we still haven't slept?"

"That's because you're interesting." Bram told him. "I find it interesting that we woke up after watching our video."

"I didn't think that would happen at all."

"Me either."

 **〰** **♂** **〰**

It's 11:24 in the morning and Bram is just waking up.

"Simon?"

No response.

At that point, Bram makes his way to his bathroom and does what he needs to do before he makes his way out of his room. As he nears the kitchen, Bram hears Simon curse as he dropped something on the floor.

"Don't come in here!" Simon yelled toward the approaching steps as he darted around the kitchen in a feeble attempt to clean the mess and have some simblance of a breakfast awaiting his boyfriend.

"Simon, I smell something burning. Is everythin-" Bram stops midsentence as he disobeyed Simon's words and was now standing by the bar facing the kitchen, his eyes quickly surveying the mess. Finally, he looks at Simon watching as his flour covered friend wipes the counter furiously, but only makes a bigger mess.

Simon glances up and his eyes widen when he discovers Bram has seen everything.

"Don't you dare laugh at me Bram Greenfeld." the disgruntled blonde mutters between his teeth as he freezes with a rag in his hand.

There is silence for a few seconds as Bram nods looking around the kitchen again.

"Are those pancakes?" Is Bram's only response. And he's smiling and pointing to a stack of seriously misshapen and lumpy pancakes.

Simon raises his eyebrows looking back at the pancakes. "Um...in theory."

"Simon, this is really nice" Bram grins walking into the kitchen and placing a kiss on the surprised boy's lips.

Simon blinks "Well...you might think differently after you try them"

Bram smirks going to the cabinet and retrieving a plate then fills it with the pancakes as well as some of the burnt up sausage. He grabs a fork and take a big bite while Simon just watches in a state of shock. Simon attempts to get flour out of his hair as he watches Bram nervously for a reaction, and he really didn't understand why he was so nervous about this.

"So, how is it?" Simon asks.

"It's...delicious Si, really" Bram smiles at him with food in his mouth..

"Honestly?" Simon smirks crossing his arms.

"Nope." Bram laughs.

Before Simon can groan and leave the kitchen to throw himself face down on the couch Bram grabs his hand.

"But the fact that you thought to do this for me is..this is a perfect start to a new day, Simon." Bram told him with a smile on his face.

Simon looks up at his friend in desbelief.

"Really?" He frowns.

"Really" Bram smiles before he decides on kissing the shorter boy. Simon moaned into the kiss. "Now, let's make some pancakes."

Simon smiled.

"Since you have all the ingredients out on the counter, this shouldn't take us too long. We'll need 1 1/2 cups of flour, 3 1/2 teaspoons of baking powder, a teaspoon of salt and a tablespoon of sugar in a bowl. You'll find the measuring cups in the cabinet by the fridge."

"Ok." Simon moved to the cabinet and retreived the cups. He wiped them before he measured out the amount of stuff that was needed into the bowl that Bram was standing in front of. When he was done, he simplpy stared at Bram who was standing at the stove melting butter in a frying pan.

"Now, we have all the dry ingredients together in the bowl, he can mix the wet ingredients together. I am going to add 1 1/4 cups of milk, 1 egg and 3 tablespoons of melted butter into the mix." Bram said as he poured the melted butter into a seperate bowl before he added the rest of the necessary ingredients. As he was mixing the wet ingredients together, Simon threw flour at Bram.

"Whoops!" Simon said cheekily as he looked away from Bram with a huge smile on his face.

"I wonder who did that?" Bram asked.

"It wasn't me!"

"So who was it?"

Simon shrugged as he continued to look away from Bram.

"That's so odd." Bram said as he poured milk into a glass.

"You're telling me." Simon said. "So, how-"

Bram cracked an egg over Simon's head.

"No fair!"

"All in love is fair!" Bram said.

Suddenly, they start laughing like crazy. They spent the better part of an hour they were throwing flour, eggs, two cartons of milk and butter at one another. They were having so much fun that when they started to chase each other around the kitchen, both men slipped and fell on their asses, causing them to laugh. When they turned around to face each other, the laughed even harder at each other being very dirty. As their laughter started to die down, they really looked into one another's eyes before they kissed one another again. As they were kissing, Bram lifted Simon's arms and took off the shirt that he was wearing and threw it towards the fridge. He continued to kiss him before he mived from his lips to his cheeks and nipped at his neck.

"Oh, Bram." Simon moaned as Bram moved to his nipple. Simon continued to moan for a good moment, until Bram swirled his tongue in his belly button. "Damn, babe. Shit!" Simon said as he looked at Bram. Bram simply winked at him and tugged on the pants and underwear that Simon was wearing.

"Hello, doll." Bram said before he started to suck on Simon's length. He slowly bobbed his head up and down Simon's length, even licking the slit like crazy, causing Simon to whimper in ecstasy. As he kept sucking on Simon's length tantalizingly, Simon couldn't stop arching his back and moaning Bram's name like crazy. Once Bram came up for air, he kissed Simon on the lips and pulled him up to his feet. As soon as he was on his feet, Simon pushed Bram towards the counter and planted his lips on Bram's. As they were kissing, Bram lifted himself up and sat on the edge of the sink with his lips still on Simon's lips. Simon started to move from Brams lips all the way to his waistline after Bram's shirt was off. He looked at Bram for permission, and when Bram nodded, he then pulled Bram's bottoms off and stroked his length before taking it in his mouth. As he was sucking on Bram’s length, all Bram could do was arch his back in pleasure as Simon was working on his length, getting it wet.

As Simon continued to suck on Bram's length, Bram couldn't help but run his left hand through Simon's blonde hair, moaning out his name. Simon couldn't help but chuckle at Bram's whimper when he pulled away from Bram's length, so he pulled Bram's shorts off and proceeded to suck him off some more. Simon continued to suck him off for a good three minutes before Bram gently pushed him away and to the other side of the kitchen where he then wrapped his arms around him. They kissed for a brief moment, and when Bram turned Simon around, he kissed the back of Simon's neck and rubbed his length against Simon's crack causing Simon to moan.

"Please." Simon begged.

"Patience." Bram said as he then ran his tongue down Simon's back. When Bram got to Simon's waistline, he got on his knees, placed a kiss on Simon's left butt cheek, two on the other cheek, and started to eat Simon out.

A shiver wracked Simon’s entire body as an expert tongue relentlessly pushed its way into his pucker. Again and again, that magical tongue and mouth that belong to Bram, alternated between sucking and thrusting.

"Bram." Simon moaned out. Sure he's been rimmed by Bram before, but this was just the best rim job that he's ever recieved from anybody in a long time. Bram continues to eat Simon out for nearly five minutes until Simon blew a load all over the pantry door, but he doens't have enough time to catch his breath because Bram continued to eat Simon out for another two minutes. When Bram decided that he was done eating Simon out, he got on his feet and turned Simon's head just a bit, passionately kissing him.

"I know that you thought that I was going to fuck you, but I have a better idea. I'm going to lay down on the counter and you're going to fuck me." Bram told him patting on the other side of counter that was clean.

"Yes, daddy." Simon said happily causing Bram to chuckle at the shorter man. Once Bram was on the counter, Simon got in between Bram's legs and inserted his hard, leaking cock inside of Bram.

"Ahh." Bram moaned contently.

Simon waited for a moment, just until Bram bottomed out. After a brief moment of studying Simon's beauty, Bram gently pulled Simon by his neck and kissed him once.

"You can move now."

And with those words, Simon started to fuck Bram. Every thrust seemed as perfect to the both of them as Simon was thrusting into Bram slowly as if he were worried to break Bram. With every thrust Simon did, Bram moaned in content as every movement had seemed calculated to hit Bram’s prostate. They kissed passionately with every thrust, and with every moment that was passing, Bram was getting more and more reduced to a blabbering mess that Simon thought was beautiful. At one point, Bram simply wrapped his legs around Simon’s waist as he was getting fucked. He dug his fingers into Simon’s back as he gasped out greedily, crying out for more. He shut his eyes tightly as his mind spiraled with colors. He felt as if he would explode with every thrust Simon took as they kissed again. 

"Yes." Bram moaned as Simon placed his forehead on Bram’s forehead, looking into his eyes. They continued to kiss as Simon kept up his thrusts for a good while.

Suddenly, Simon pulled out of Bram.

"Wha-" A confused Bram started, but got cut off by Simon.

"Up against the fridge and face me."

Bram does so.

Simon stands in front of him and says-

"Wrap you legs around my waist."

Bram does so and when Simon lifts him up, he pivoting his hips forward to give Simon better access. Simon reaches down and grabs his cock, guiding it into Bram’s welcoming hole. Bram is so open that Simon slides in until he bottoms out, balls snug against Bram’s ass. Bram throws his head back, and Simon takes the invitation to kiss his neck as he starts a maddeningly slow rhythm of sliding in and out. Bram is moaning and swearing loudly, clenching around Simon’s cock every time Simon slides in to the hilt.

As they are kissing each other, Simon picks up the pace, thrusting harder and faster as Bram’s moans become louder, more wanton as they are making love. Bram’s legs tighten around Simon’s waist, and Simon holds Bram’s hip with one hand and the back of Bram’s head with the other, fucking him hard. Bram’s cock is rubbing against Simon’s abs, and the dual assault of Simon’s cock hitting his prostate, and the friction of his own cock rubbing against Simon’s six-pack, is enough to push Bram over the edge with a wordless cry. He clenches around Simon’s cock as he comes, spurting up on to Simon’s chest and chin, and that’s all it takes to tip Simon over the edge. He thrusts up once more into Bram’s ass, coming with a long groan and a stream of curses.

"That was fun." Simon told him after they came down from their high.

"You’re amazing." Bram says after they are spent and Simon kissed him.

"I learned from the best."

"Well now I'm really hungry."

"I think that eating breakfast or whatever you want to call it is now warranted."

"Ditto."


	13. "Going Out"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans And A Session

"Hey, Leah." Simon greeted as he entered the house.

"Si." Leah said before she looked up at him. "Si? You're glowing."

"I- What?"

"There's like this glow about you."

"How?"

"Well for one, you look happy, and two you're-" Leah gasps as she drops the book that she was currently reading. "You slept with Bram didn't you?"

"Wha- No I didn't!" Simon denied, but he was blushing and didn't even look at her.

"You so did! You're walking kind of differently."

"I am?"

"Yup, and the hickey sold you out too."

"Damn."

"Well, at least you're getting some." Leah said causing Simon to chuckle.

"So, how did it happen?"

"Over breakfast."

"Breakfast? But didn't you two-"

"Nope. We had sex while making breakfast."

"Were you trying to cook again?"

"A little."

"Well, at least you tried cooking, again." Leah said. "So how do you feel about Bram?"

"I- He's great."

"He really is. I can't wait to plan your wedding."

"Aren't you getting a little bit a heaad of yourself?"

"No." Leah said smugly. "So tell me all the deets!"

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

"He does if he wants to starve."

"Alright, alright." Simon said before he hissed at her.

**〰  ♂ 〰**

"That was hot." Leah said about fifteen minutes later.

"I know, and being with Bram felt really good."

Leah smiled.

"What's that smile for?"

"You're in love with Bram."

"No I'm not." Simon said. "At least I don't think I am."

"What? Why not?"

Simon goes quiet.

"Don't tell me you're still thinking about Carter."

"Well he did say that he wants to date me."

And with that, Leah leaves the living room causing Simon to pout. As he was going to follow her, his phone rang.

"Hey, Carter."

"Si, what's going on?"

"I just got home a while ago why?"

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out later or something?"

Simon's heart fluttered with joy, but he had committed to hanging out with Bram.

"Sorry, but I've got plans." Simon told him. "What about tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

**〰  ♂ 〰**

That same night, a slightly tired Bram shows up at Simon’s house ready to go out with his friend.

"Simon!”

No response.

“Simon, it’s your new best friend for life!” Bram yelled as he banged on the door.

Simon chuckled and opened the door. "Would you like a drink?"

"Ah, I'm thoroughly impressed that you asked, Spier."

After getting his drink from Simon, he notices something strange about Simon.

"Simon, is something wrong?”

"No. It's just....I - you look good!" Simon says, salivating over this man in his mind.

"Ah, like what you see?" Bram taunts.

"Of course." Simon says, mesmerized by this man.

"Well, in that case, let me turn up the heat." Bram said seductively. He took out his phone and resumes the song that was playing on his phone. He proceeds to sing it and gives Simon a lap dance.

 _Sitting here flossing_  
_Peeping your steelo_  
_Just once if I have the chance_  
_The things I will do to you_  
_You and your body_  
_Every single portion_  
_Send chills up and down your spine_  
_Juices flowing down your thigh_

 _If you're horny, let's do it_  
_Ride it, my pony_  
_My saddle's waiting_  
_Come and jump on it_

 _If we're gonna get nasty, baby_  
_First we'll show and tell_  
_Till I reach your ponytail_  
_Lurk all over and through you baby_  
_Until we reach the stream_  
_You'll be on my jockey team_

 _If you're horny, let's do it_  
_Ride it, my pony_  
_My saddle's waiting_  
_Come and jump on it_

All of a sudden, Simon moves his face towards Bram's hypnotized face. At this point, Bram and Simon's faces are inches away from each other, with Simon's hand inside of Bram's underwear, clutching his dick. When Simon finally realizes what happened, Bram breaks the silence.

"I uh, I think we should get going." He says with his voice quivering.

"Yeah." Simon agrees stepping away from Bram, blushing. 

_They stare at each other for a good minute or two._

"Screw it. Let's leave in about twenty minutes." Bram says as he's unbuckling Simon's pants.

"Let's." Simon says in agreement, unbuttoning Bram's shirt. "Besides, Leah isn’t here, so let’s fuck."

As soon as their shoes and socks are off, Simon’s pants are on the floor and both men’s shirts are off, Bram runs his hands all over Simon’s body.

“Aaaaahhhh.” Simon moans causing Bram to smile.

“Let’s go to the bed.” Bram says running his hand all over Simon’s crotch.

Simon moans as he nods his head in agreement.

Once they are in bed, Bram climbs on top of Simon and starts kissing from his bellybutton all the way up to his neck, then finally his lips.

They are fighting for dominance, and that is just how they are for the better part of 36 seconds.

Bram pulls away.

“Mmm.” Simon whines, but Bram starts kissing his nipples, causing Simon to dig his nails into the blonde’s skin.  
  
Bram continues to kiss down Simon’s body, stopping at the bulge in Simon’s briefs, to kiss it relentlessly.

“Bram….” Simon moans.

The blonde kisses up Simon’s torso for a moment before licking it all over.

He licks Simon’s nipples, Adam’s apple and when Simon is about to open his mouth so that Bram can lick into his mouth, Bram licks Simon’s lips before licking his nipples once more, causing Simon to pout a bit.

After all the licking, Bram decides to lick into Simon’s mouth.

They both moan as they are squeezing each other’s arms.

A moment later, Simon is running his hands on Bram’s ass cheeks as they are heavily making out.

“Shit.” Bram moaned as he pulled away.

“What’s the matter?” Simon asked, smirking at the blonde.

“Keep going.” Bram says as Simon’s hands are now inside Bram’s pants, massaging his bare ass.  

Bram continues to kiss Simon all over, failing to realize that Simon has slightly pulled his pants just past his cheeks.

This goes on for a full six minutes, until Bram pulls out Simon’s leaking cock out of his briefs.

“Hey there.” Bram says to Simon’s length.

He places a kiss just underneath the tip and he starts sucking on his length.

“Yes.” Simon moans as he puts his arms behind his head and enjoys the sensation.

Bram sucks, licks, kisses and runs his nose all over Simon’s length, which drives Simon wild.

“Fuck.” Simon moans.

Bram chuckles a bit as he pulls his mouth away from Simon’s hard cock. He pulls Simon’s briefs off, and continues to suck on Simon’s hard leaking cock.

“Off.” Simon moaned. “I need your pants off.”

Bram pulls away once more to take off the rest of his clothes.

“Finally.” Simon says once everything is off of the caramel skinned man.

“It’s all for you.” Bram says in a light tone before he places his mouth on Simon’s length once more.

Simon runs his fingers through his own hair as Bram continues to bob his head up and down.

They even look at each other as Bram is sucking him which Simon is in awe of at this moment.

“Bram.” Simon warned once he was getting close a few minutes later after Bram’s slow and sensual bobs.

Bram pulls away.

“Get on your back.”

Bram re-positions himself and lies on his back.

Simon lies on top of Bram and starts kissing him.

They start to move together, causing their leaking cocks to rub against each other as they continue to kiss.

Bram whimpers as they are kissing because he enjoys Simon’s touch that is currently tingling through his body. He enjoys Simon running his hands all over his torso, arms and the soft touch on his neck.

Simon starts kissing down Bram’s torso.

“I’ve always loved your cock.” Simon tells Bram a few moments later.

“Yo-”

Bram lets out a string of curse words as Simon’s mouth is on his balls.

Simon gives each of the blonde’s balls equal attention before placing the length in his mouth.

“Si…” Bram moaned, running one of his hands all over his own torso while the other is behind his head.

Simon takes Bram’s hand that is running all over his torso and binds their fingers together as he is sucking on Bram’s length.

“Beautiful.” Bram manages to get out through his moans.

The same way that Bram bobbed his head up and down in a sensual manner, Simon did to Bram who thought that Simon was a lot better at doing.

“You good?” Simon asked a few moments later.

“Ride me.”

Simon pulls out the lube from the night stand and applies a good amount on Bram’s length before applying some on his one hole.

“Ready?” Simon asks as he settles on Bram’s cock.

“Yeah.” Bram says placing both hands behind his head.

“Good.”

A moment later, Simon starts riding Bram.

“Yes! Oh fuck!” Simon yells out as he’s riding the blonde man.

He leans down and gives Bram a filthy kiss as he is riding him like there’s no tomorrow.

“Yes! Yes!” Simon screams out loud as he throws his head back with his hands on Bram’s pecks.

Bram moans deeply enjoying Simon bounce up and down his cock.

At one point as Simon is riding him, Bram gently pulls Simon by his neck and kisses Simon like he’s the only thing that matters to him.

“Shit! This feels good.” Bram says as his lips are an inch away from Simon’s.

Simon can only moan as he continues to ride Bram.

“Ride me slower.” Bram tried to demand, but it came out as a plea.

“Ok, Mr. Grammar.” Simon says as he bounces up and down Bram slowly.

Bram takes in the sight of Simon’s toned body, and he certainly enjoys the view, hoping that he can ingrain the image in his head for life.

Simon places his arms behind him, rolling his hips into Bram’s thrusts causing the dark haired man to put his own arms above his head.

“You know what?” Bram says several minutes later. “I need you on your knees, babe.”

“Ok.” Simon says getting of Bram’s cock, happily giddy that Bram called him babe.

Once he’s on his knees, Bram teases Simon’s hole with the tip of his cock.

“Bram!” Simon moans as he in know putting his weight on his forearms and his knees. “Put it in already!”

Bram chuckles, but nonetheless, he complies with Simon’s wish.

“Shit.” Simon moaned contently as Bram is within him.

Both men continue to moan as Simon puts his head on the pillow.

Bram leaned forward an he started to kiss Simon’s back and when Simon lifted his head, the dark haired man slightly turned Simon’s head and kissed him passionately.

“Are you enjoying this, Spier?”

“Oh yeah!” Simon moaned loudly.

And with that, Bram starts to pound into Simon like there’s no tomorrow and Simon really enjoys this.

“Take that cock, Jacques A. Dit.” Bram says.

“Fuck me.” Simon pleads as he grips the bed sheets very tightly causing them the rip.

As Bram continues to fuck into Simon, Simon can only moan like crazy with joy.

“You like that?”

Simon can only nod his head while he whimpers.

“Oh! Right there, right there!” Simon shouted.

Bram pounded into Simon ruthlessly happy that he has now hot Simon’s prostate.

“Yes! Fuck-yes!” Simon shouts failing to realize that he just spilled his load all over the sheets.

A few seconds later before he can turn Simon over on his back, Bram spills his load into Simon.

“God, this felt good. You're amazing, Bram. So amazing." Simon pants.

"You are." Bram says as he rides his hard on out. “Just like the last time, babe.” Simon starts to feel giddy again.

"We are." Simon says as they start to walk towards the bathroom.

“You know, I think it’s best that we take a shower and then leave. Go-Go Bar, here we come."

"Bram, exactly why are going a Go-Go Bar? I really don’t care to be there." A miserable Simon states.

"Simon, Simon, Simon." Bram starts. "These boys will help you find a man that’s right in front of you. Besides, that bar has four of my favorite things."

"Which are?"

"Great music, sexy male dancers and delicious drinks."

"That's only three things. What's the fourth?" Simon asks.

Bram simply looks at him, smirking like an idiot.

"Oh!" Simon says once he got Bram's look. "Aww, Bram."

"Yup. So let's go meet some _“hot”_ men tonight."

"Well, I’m gonna let you know right now, Greenfeld. I definitely won’t be dating any of the men that work there; however, I'll give it a shot." The blonde colored hair man conceded wishing that he can spend a quiet night at home with the man who just fucked him, missing what Bram was telling him just a moment ago.

“Aw, yeah! Go-Go bar, here we come!” Bram cheers. “Now, I hope you are ready for round two because you’re a huge turn on for me.”

“Greenfeld!” Simon says flirtatiously as Bram pulled him out the bedroom.


	14. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Night To Remember

"So how are things with Bram?" Jack asked.

"It's good."

"That's great to hear." Emily said.

"You know, Carter's still here."

"Do I need to therapize you again?"

"For God's sake- no mom."

"Anyway, when are you going to invite Bram over for dinner?"

"Um...."

"I want to meet him." Alice says.

"Me too." Nora says.

"I don't think-"

"Don't make me therapize you again."

"Fine. I'll ask him if he wants to come."

**〰  ♂ 〰**

The next day, Bram and Simon are standing outside of the Spier house.

Simon’s eyes are wide as he stares down the door.

“You’re nervous?” Bram asks with a laugh.

“For you to see my family? Yeah, I am very nervous.” Simon says.

“You’re crazy.”

“Shut up,” Simon snaps defensively.

“Oh, yeah?” Bram runs his tongue over his bottom lip. “Gonna make me?”

They lean in almost at the same time to--

“Simon!” The door creaks as Emily opens the door. She wipes her hands on her apron and smiles. “I thought I heard your voice.”

Simon nods shakily. They’re a foot or so apart now, startled.

“Hey. Hi.” He walks up to his mom and wraps his arms around her in a hug she enthusiastically returns.

Bram hangs back, not wanting to intrude on the moment, but soon enough, Emily is turning her attention towards him.

“Bram, right?”

“Yes, mam.” Bram said as he handed her a bouquet of flowers.

“Thank you!” Emily said as she accepted the beautiful bouquet of flowers.

“You’re welcome, Mrs. Spier.”

“These are beautiful.” She says, and he starts to offer his hand, but she pulls him into a hug, as well.

“Simon!” Jack greets the two, with a respectful nod and a smile once Emily’s let go of their son.

“Hi, dad.” Simon greeted. “This here is Bram.”

“Hello, Mr. Spier.”

Jack waves his hand dismissively.

“Please, call me Jack.”

“Or mom and dad, really.” Emily volunteers.

“Mom!”

“So, won’t you come in?” She glances between them. “You boys look like you’re starving. Come, come.”

Simon grins, and even though it’s a bit forced, it helps. He heads in.

“I still think I should’ve brought something other than wine and flowers.” Bram mutters as Simon nearly stumbles to keep up with Bram’s longer strides.

“Nah. She’d have been insulted. Trust me.”

Bram just huffs.

“Simon!” Nora greets. “You actually know how to pick good looking men!”

“Nora!” Emily reprimands, although she’s in agreement.

“But, mom, look at him.” Alice says. “My name in Alice and this is Nora. Do you have an older brother or a cousin?”

“Or two?” Nora asks.

“I saw him first!” Simon told them.

“Oh, stop it, Si.” Emily says, but she’s laughing.

 **〰** **♂** **〰**

Simon watches them as if he’s never seen a family before. He clears his throat and straightens his fork.

“So, you and Bram are seeing each other?” Emily says, and Simon nearly chokes as his thoughts got broken.

Bram nods, clears his throat.

“Ummm…. I’d actually like to be with Simon.” Bram says as he forces a smile. “But I don’t want to push him into anything.”

“You two kids are so…. close.” Emily says. “Simon, Bram seems like he’s a nice, thoughtful, considerate young man.”

“True. He’s _good_ for our little boy.” Jack says as Simon’s sisters agree with the statement.

“Definitely perfect for _him_.” Emily says.

Simon glares at his parents.

“Look at Simon.” Alice says. “He looks like a tomato.”

Bram smirks at that and Simon’s mouth opens and closes.

“Yeah. He definitely look like a good tomato, but he’s alright.” Bram says, his foot nudging Simon’s under the table and his expression turning genuine.

“As I’m sure you know, Bram is  _quite_  the charmer.” Simon returns.

“And you’re _quite_ freaky in bed too.”

“ _Hey_!”

Everyone laughs and Bram grins and they share a moment of Simon’s embarrassment like a new bond.

 **〰** **♂** **〰**

“So, what did you think about my family?” 

“They’re so crazy but cool. I didn’t know that your parents were basically the hottest people in their high school.”

“Shut up.” Simon jokingly said.

“Other than that, I had a good time with your family. I can see why I like you.”

“About that, do you really like me?”

“Well I’ve said it before so I don’t know why that shocks you, really.”

“It’s just that-”

“I know.” Bram said. “I really do. I just want you to know that I really do like you and that I want to date you, but I am not going to push you into anything that you don’t want.”

“Thanks.” Simon said. “So, did you see the email for the next video shoot?”

“Yup.”

“And?”

“I think I’m going to let you fuck me again.”

“Are you sure?”

“Very sure.” Bram said. “Wanna go star gazing in the backyard?”

“I’d love to.”

 **〰** **♂** **〰**

"Bram, if we were blind, what do you think makes an eclipse so special?" Simon asks as they are laying on the grass in Bram's backyard, underneath the stars.

"Hmm..." Bram starts. "I think that the best way to answer that is that we get to see the moon vanish from the sky."

"Vanish? How?"

"It disappears from the sky for a good while. It doesn't illuminate the world on its own."

"Meaning?"

"You know when you are tanning and you feel the warmth on one side of your face?" Bram asks Simon as he softly touches his cheek.

Simon smiles.

"That same side is also being illuminated by the sun."

"But that does that have to do with an eclipse?" Simon asks as he chuckles.

Bramlooks around for a moment.

"I'll be a second." He says standing up and scurrying off for a moment.

Simon touches his cheek.

Less than fifteen seconds later, Bram is back.

He places three stones in a triangle in between them.

"Give me your hand."

Simon gives Bram his hand.

"The sun." Bram says placing Simon's hand on the middle stone that is near his knees.

"Sun."

"The earth." He says, now placing Simon's hand over the first rock that is closest to his left knee.

"Earth."

"And the moon." Bram says as he then places Simon's hand on the third stone closest to his right knee."

"Moon."

Bram takes his hand and places it on "the sun".

"The sun illuminates the earth, the moon, as well as your face."

Simon chuckles.

"An eclipse happens when the three of then are perfectly aligned," Bram says as he takes Simon's hand and places the rocks in a perfect line. "And the sunlight stops illuminating the moon."

"Ok."

"Since we only see what is illuminated, we can no longer see the moon. Since it's quick, the earth moves out if the way and we are able to see the moon again." Bram says placing "the sun" back towards his knees again.

"I think so." Simon says.

"It's weird to explain this." Bram says laughing a bit. "It's seems so simple, yet it's a bit complex." He finished as he lies on her back.

Simon picks up _"the sun"_ and he simply holds it for a minute before he kisses Bram

"I love your explanation."

"Thanks." Bram responded as he kissed Simon back.

“Need.” Simon moans as Bram kisses his neck.

Bram loves reducing him to this.

“What do you need?” Bram asks, pressing a quick kiss to Simon’s lax lips.

“You,” Simon breathes. “Fuck, I—God, you feel—”

Bram smiles and Simon laughs, a flood of color rushing into his face. Bram kisses Simon’s cheek, feels Simon lean in to him. It’s sweet, tender, and for a moment it’s like everything is normal. Like this is them, every day, in a relationship. Safe and content. Bram kisses his cheek again and tries to chase that feeling.

Simon sighs and it sounds so wistful. “How do we do this?”

"Bed."

Bram grabbed his lover and pulled him through the back and down the hall, and into the bedroom. He barely even shut the door before Simon had him on the bed, being attacked by neck kisses. Everything seemed to be moving so fast, but in Bram's mind it was also very slow. Simon wasn't rushing to kiss him, he took his time. But as time slowed for them it seemed to have sped up for everyone else.

As Bram intruded on any personal space Simon could possibly have, the receiving boy could barely breathe. He was trying not to moan or make noise but it was hard not to when you had someone's lips in the soft spot of your neck. In trying to stifle himself he let out a very breathy "Bram" and heard a responding chorus of giggles.

"Babe, are you okay?" He lifted his head up.

"Yeah, Bram, uh yeah." He tried to speak. It came out sort of squeaky, and made Bram more.

Bram pulled the jeans and underwear off of Simon.

"Ok." Simon said as he nodded. Bram grinned, pressing one kiss against Simon's tummy. He slowly took Simon's member into his mouth, instantly pulling a moan from Simon. Simon's fingers quickly tangled into Bram's short hair as he kept his other hand on the headboard, trying to focus on not bucking his hips, but it was hard to focus on anything except for Bram.

**〰〰〰〰〰**

It's impossible not to moan and gasp as Bram sucks kisses onto his shoulder, traces his tongue over the same spots, while he works himself into Simon. The sounds just keep spilling from Simon's mouth as Bram fills him, sliding in deeper and deeper until he's buried all the way inside of him, stretching him wide and filling him perfectly.

"Bram." he groans, and then buries his face in the pillow to muffle the noises. Bram groans in reply, swiveling his hips a little. He's covering Simon, pinning him down into the mattress, his chest plastered to Simon's back.

"You feel so good. So tight." Bram breathes, words fanning over Simon's cheek, mouth brushing skin. "Baby. Oh god, baby."

"Shit." Simon says, shifting under Bram.

Bram nuzzles his neck and nods, grabbing Simon by the sides as he starts rocking his hips. Simon moans again, the feeling of Bram fucking into him, long and thick, making pleasure shoot up his spine.

Bram slides in and out easily, slicked with lube, and he keeps dropping kisses to Simon's shoulder, his neck, and cheek, murmuring sounds of pleasure and words of how good Simon feels, how he loves him into his ear.

Simon fists his hands into the sheets and arches back against Bram, meeting his thrusts as best as he can, as Bram keeps grinding down into him.

"Bram." He keens. "Bram."

"Yeah. Yeah, like that." Bram encourages, and their noises get louder, the bed squeaking under them.

It started out slow, but Simon soon feels pleasure rise, spike, and he writhes more desperately under Bram, not caring how needy and wanton he must look. He reaches back, grabs at Bram's hip, clutches at him as if he can drag him in deeper, keep him there forever, and his orgasm washes over him, consumes him, and he cries out as he spills.

He hears Bram moan, low and guttural, and then he feels him come too, hot and sticky inside of him. He slumps down onto Simon, pinning him, their bodies sweaty and too hot, pressed together.

"Fuck." Bram murmurs. "I- you're fucking amazing."

Simon hums, trying to shift under Bram. He's breathless, mind buzzing with pleasure.

"You are too." Simon murmurs, as Bram drops a series of kisses against his neck.


	15. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showers And Such

“Morning, Carter.” Simon croaked the next morning after spending the night at Carter’s, trying to ignore what was obviously poking into his back.

“Morning, babe.” Carter muttered, putting his head in the crook of Simon’s neck and pressing short kisses into the skin.

“H-how did you sleep?” Simon asked, trying and failing to keep his voice steady as Carter wrapped his arms around him and started running his hands over his chest.

“Like a baby since you decided to spend the night.” Carter answered as his began using his fingers to absentmindedly trace over each of Simon’s individual ribs.

Simon let out a content sigh. As much as he loved sex with Bram (and he loved that a lot), it was moments like this he loved. Even as the sexual tension hung in the air around them, there was an innocent intimacy to times like this where Simon felt closer to Carter than any other time, with Carter’s fingers tracing over his skin, mapping out every contour as if Carter was trying to memorize what his body felt like.

“I've always loved moments this.”

“I love moments like this, and I love you too babe.” Carter whispered in his ear as his hands drifted lower from Simon’s ribs onto his stomach. Even down that low, there was still an innocence to the touch of Carter’s hands as he rolled them over the soft skin, softly pressing into it as Carter felt at the muscles hidden underneath a thin layer of fat.

His hands lingered for a moment before moving to Simon’s hips and Simon could feel meaning of the action shift.

“It’s about time I got there.” Simon thought to himself as he remembered that they were standing in the shower. He was surprised that Carter had held himself back for as long as he had. At this point in time, Simon remembered that Carter was needy at all times of the day, and this morning was no different. Carter was especially horny, and obviously, this morning was not going to be an exception. Simon loosened Carter’s arms, turning around so he could be face to face with Carter. Before he could get all the way around, Carter stopped him, walking him into the wall of the shower, pinning him up against it as he leaned his full body weight on Simon.

Carter grabbed Simon’s hands, weaving their fingers together as he held them up against the wall over Simon’s head.  Carter’s chest was still firmly pressed up against Simon’s, the warmth of his body on Simon’s front and the chill of the shower tile on his back. Simon could feel every ripple of Carter’s muscles as they moved up against his body.

Simon looked at Carter’s face that was only a couple of inches away from his. Water ran rolled down his cheeks and dripped off his nose onto his plump lips. His hair was sopping wet, clinging to his forehead, and his eyes were dark as they studied him intently, a gentle, innocent smile forming on his face. Simon opened his mouth to speak, to tell the man across from him just how pretty he was, but he was silenced before he could by a kiss.

“You’re so fucking beautiful. You’ve always been beautiful.” Carter panted when he pulled away. With that, Simon was craning his neck forward, chasing Carter’s retreating lips down, which Carter gladly allowed, chastely pressing them together. Simon emitted a whine from his throat at the wholly inadequate speed at which Carter moved, but he knew better than to try and rush Carter.

But he got his wish, as at the sound, Carter tilted his head slightly for better access and bit at Simon’s lower lip. The boss in Simon decided to refuse Carter entry, but Carter retaliated by grinding his hips and Simon gasped, allowing Carter to slot his tongue into his mouth.

From there, their pace was fervent, tongues clashing against each other as they kissed desperately and passionately. Carter released Simon’s hands, lowering them to grip Simon’s ass. Simon took the opportunity to tangle his hands into Carter’s hair, wrapping his legs around Carter as he leaned back slightly, lifting Simon up before he pinned him against the wall again.

The room was silent except for the sound of their short, panting breaths and the pattering of water on the floor of the shower and their bodies, the temperature of the water adding to the heat of the moment as it rolled down on and in between them.

Carter pulled his mouth away and immediately dove into the place where Simon’s shoulder and neck met, digging and nipping at the skin with his teeth while he kneaded the flesh of Simon’s ass cheeks between his fingers, earning a constant string of moans and pants in reward from Simon. Simon’s hands moved from Carter’s hair to his back to help hold himself up, clawing at the smooth skin.  He knew his fingernails were going to leave marks, but Carter had told him many times he didn’t care, affectionately referring to them as his “battle scars.”

When Carter was satisfied with the hickey he had left on Simon’s neck, he gently lowered Simon back onto the floor.  Once he was steady on his feet again, Carter was kissing his mouth, reaching down and wrapping a hand around Simon’s length and lazily stroking it.

“Ahh—fuck.” Simon groaned in between kisses.

After a few moments, Carter paused a second, drawing back and taking Simon’s head in his hands.

“Is—is it okay if I—” Carter asked breathlessly, resting his forehead on Simon’s for a moment.

“Yes.” Simon replied, not letting Carter finish his question, overtaken by want as Carter looked at him through his dark, lidded eyes. He released Simon’s head, instead grabbing his shoulders and spinning him around so that Simon was facing the wall. Simon obediently stayed there while Carter stepped away and grabbed the bottle of lube he had stashed in the shower while angling the showerhead away from them.

Carter put some lube on his dick and lined himself up with Simon. Simon was a proud bottom, but he had started top while being with Bram (mostly to keep things from getting stale when they were having sex so often on and off set), so he was okay to do it without any preparation this time.  Even so, Carter was careful, slowly pressing into Simon and giving him time to adjust. Carter paused when he heard a sharp intake of breath from Simon.

“You okay babe?” Carter said soothingly, rubbing Simon’s shoulders in an attempt to distract him.

“Yeah, I just need a minute, and then I’m good to go.” Simon answered, strain coloring his voice. Carter kept slowly inserting himself, peppering Simon with kisses on the cheek and neck. Once he was all the way in, he stopped for a minute but even as he did, Simon was growling at him. “Move!” he demanded.

Carter slowly pulled back a couple inches and then gently thrust in, feeling the tightness and warmth of Simon’s hole around his cock.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” Carter muttered, breathing in the damp, heavy air of the shower in deeply as he tried to resist the urge to pump into Simon at full speed.

“I thought I told you to move.” Simon said through a guttural moan.

“I don’t want to hurt you, babe.” Carter cooed.  Simon rolled his hips in protest, generating a string of profanities from Carter’s mouth.

“You’re not going to hurt me.  Now, move!” Simon commanded and Carter complied.

Simon grit his teeth, fighting off the pain that he lied to Carter about having as he tried to adjust to the feeling of having Carter in him. Even though he’d had sex with Carter a few times in the past, this time was different as Carter hit something in him and his entire body shuddered at the pleasure that rolled over him.

“Fuck!” he hissed.

“Simon are you—”

“I’m fine dammit! Just do that again.” Simon ordered.  Carter pulled out and thrust in again, hitting the spot again.

“Shit fuck shit,” Simon gasped as another wave hit him. Now he was starting to see what Carter enjoyed about bottoming so much. Carter slammed into him again, hitting it even harder than before as he kept thrusting in and out.

“Carter! Oh fuck!” Simon shrieked as Carter repeatedly slammed into his prostate, pleasure building and pooling in his stomach with each thrust, inching closer to the edge. Simon’s eyes were squeezed shut, and he clawed at the smooth wall tile in desperation as the overwhelming feeling of bliss was starting to overtake him. Just when Simon thought he couldn’t feel any better, Carter reached around and wrapped his warm fingers around his pulsing member, jerkily twisting and flicking his wrist as he stroked Simon’s erection.

“Fuck, oh my God,” Simon moaned, dropping his head and burying his chin into his chest, gritting his teeth in response to the tension that kept building in him, pushing him closer and closer to his high.

“Fuck.” Simon panted. “Don’t think—can hold—much longer.”

“S’okay, I’m almost there.” Carter grunted, continuing to stroke Simon’s dick. After that, it only took Carter pounding into him a few more times before he hit the spot with such force that Simon couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Ahh, fuck Carter, fuck!” Simon screamed as he arched his head back, shooting his load onto the tile. His vision blurred, his mind went hazy and his entire body shook from the pleasure ripping through him.

“I-I’m g-gonna cum,” Carter groaned from behind him and Simon had enough presence of mind to roll his hips, sending Carter over the edge. Carter shakily pressed in all the way, riding out his high inside Simon. Once his hips stopped jerking, Carter pulled out and leaned heavily up against the wall next to Simon.

“God, I missed having sex with you.” Carter sighed. Simon giggled and slid over so that he was pressed up against Carter, snaking his arms around him as he chastely pressed their lips together.

“Yeah, me too,” Simon replied in total honesty, still breathing heavily as he completely forgot about Bram.  “I don’t know how it still feels so good after all this time.”

“That’s because it’s you.” Carter grinned. “In forty years, the sex we’ll be having will still be just as good as it is was, all because I just had mind-blowing sex with you.”

“How can you make something as dirty as sex sound so cute and cheesy?” Simon chuckled at his ex-boyfriend.

“Because I still love you so much.” Carter answered, gently pressing their lips together again.

“I think we should probably actually get cleaned up now.” Simon remarked. 

“Okay.” Carter said as they both stepped back under the water stream.

**〰〰〰〰〰**

Half and hour later, they were dressed, and sitting in the kitchen.

“So-”

Suddenly, Simon’s phone rings.

“I have to take this.” Simon told him.

“Take your time.”

“Hey, Leah.”

“Simon! Where have you been? Everyone’s been trying to call you!”

“Why what’s wrong?”

“Wrong? Nothing’s wrong except Nick and Abby are getting married!”

“You’re kidding!”

“Nope. You would have known that if you had answered your phone last night.”

“Sorry.”

“Speaking of which, why aren’t you here yet? Did you see the text that Nick sent you?”

“No.”

“You are one messed up dude.” Leah told him. “Anyway, you better be here before Abby and Nick cuss you out. Later.”

“Wow.” Simon took a deep breath.

“What?”

“Nick and Abby are getting married.”

“Great.” Carter said as he rolled his eyes, remembering their disdain for him. “So, what are you going to do?”

“Well, I have to go home soon and see what the plans are pertaining to this wedding, and then I’m off to work.”

“Already?”

“Yup.”

“But I was going to make up breakfast.”

“Rain check?”

“Fine.” Carter said begrudgingly.

"Thank you!" Simon said happily as he hugged Carter and kissed his cheek. "I’ll see you later."

"Later." Carter said as he watched Simon leave his house. As soon as the door closed, he pulled out his phone.

 

 

 **Carter:** Can you believe how hard it is to win back Simon?

 **Garrett:** I sure can. We just have to keep trying

 **Carter:** I guess.  
**Carter:** But anyway, Leah and company are in the way. Care to help me keep them away so I can have Simon all to myself?

 **Garrett:** What do you have in mind?

 **Carter:** You and Leah getting back together until Simon is in my arms again

 **Garrett:** What?  
**Garrett** **:** Are you out of your goddamn mind?!  
**Garrett** **:** I don’t even love her  
**Garrett** **:** I don’t even care about her child

 **Carter:** That’s wrong considering you knocked the bitch up  
**Carter:** Anyway, I’ll pay you a cool $75,000

 **Garrett** **:** I'm in!

 **Carter:** Great!


	16. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camping

"How's this one sound as my potential vows?" Simon heard as he entered the house spotting Nick and Leah on the couch.

"I heard the news, buddy! Congratulations!" Soimon told his best friend as he hugged hi.

"Thank you!" Nick said. "I thought that she was going to say no to my proposal, but I am happy that she didn't."

"As if she would've said no." Leah said. "Now, sit down. Nick was about to read me another one of his potential vows that he's written down."

"Well let's hear them." Simon told his best friend as he sat down.

Nick cleared his throat and started to read from his piece of paper.

"I've always believed that we're only meant to be with one person in our life. You, Abigail Nicole Suso, came into my life for a reason. You made me discover who I truly was, and you led me through the path of love. You know that I don't have a way with words like you. But I promise to love you always, in bad and good times. Because you are like the lighthouse that brings light to my life and without you I would be completely lost."

"That was....wow!" Simon said in awe.

"T-th-that's the-the one." Leah said as she was now crying. "I n-never kn-knes that you had a way with words."

"Now you now." Nick said.

"How did it happen?" An excited Simon asked.

"Forget that? Where did it take place?"

"We went camping last night."

"What?"

**〰   ♂   〰**

Abby twirled her stick in her hands and then leant her marshmallow over the fire. Next to her, Nick did the same with a hot dog, his head on Abby's shoulder. Night had fallen around them leaving the trees looking like looming shadows. Abby tried not to twitch with every unexpected noise, unsure of how she felt about the empty forest, no matter how comforting the world felt inside of the warm bubble of the fire. Bieber (who Nick watched that day) kept bounding just out of their little clearing to go and sniff but Abby kept calling him back, worried he would run into an animal bigger than him.

"I didn't think you would bring me camping, Nick" Abby finally admitted.

"Why not?"

"Neither of us are really the camping type, are we?"

"Correction: you are not the camping type. I went a couple of times with my family when I was a teenager."

"I know, I just never thought you would take me."

Nick shrugged and pulled his hot dog out of the fire, gently testing it with his fingers before putting it back. "Don't catch your marshmallow on fire, baby."

"Don't give me cooking advice." Abby teased him but she removed her stick from the flames.

Nick grinned. "Do you not want to camp? Do you want to go?"

Abby half-grumbled.

"We spent too much time putting up the tent. I'm not leaving for a week."

Nick _really_ laughed then.

"BIEBER! Here!"

Bieber rocketed back to them, sitting at Nick's feet and expectantly looking toward the hot dog. Abby reached out and scratched behind his ear.

"Also, Nick, what was that event you were talking about?"

Nick looked at the time on his cell phone and smiled.

"Give me a few more minutes."

"If anything comes out of those woods, I will lose it can cut your afro."

"Nothing's coming out of the woods, and you wouldn't cut this hot mane of mine!"

"Watch me." Abby teased as she put a new marshmallow on the end of her stick, lowering it into the flames. She twirled the stick idly.

Nick simply chuckled.

"Oh, baby, it's time." Nick said a minute later. "Look up."

 _'Up_? _'_ Abby thought. There was nothing _up_. Abby looked anyway, just to placate Nick and then she gasped.

"It's a meteor shower!" She exclaimed, dropping her marshmallow into the fire in her excitement to stand. She had read about the shower and had been disappointed that they weren't supposed to be able to view it that well from home. Abby could only turn into a circle, trying to see all of the streaks of light at once. Nick had found the perfect spot. Trees so that they were sheltered and able to be alone but a big enough clearing that there was an unobstructed view of the stars. "Nick, I- This- It's beautiful!"

Nick stood up next to her, squeezing his hand. "Glad we came?"

"Yes!" Abby laughed and repeated. "It's beautiful!"

She glanced quickly at Nick but Nick was just looking up at him. Abby grinned happily and looked back up.

"This was worth all the driving, babe." Abby said. "It's so beautiful, Nick. Thank you."

Nick cleared his throat and it sounded awkward to Abby's ears.

"Actually, baby, the meteor shower isn't the only reason I brought you here."

"Are you … you going to kill me and leave me in the woods?" Abby tried to joke, causing the both of them really laughed.

"Not at all, boo."

Nick let go of her hand as Abby half-turned again, trying to follow the tail of a meteor that had looked unexpectedly green. Could they be green or was she just imagining it?

"Abby."

Abby hated to look away from the sky but Nick sounded so serious that she tore her eyes away from the spectacle in front of her. Her eyes sought out Nick and then her heart nearly stopped when she realized Nick was down on one knee, a ring box in his hand.

"Abby, I'm so in love with you. I couldn't imagine my life without you."

Breathless, Abby sunk to her knees against the slightly damp earth, unable to take her eyes from Nick's face.

"Waking up to you is the best part of my day and I want to do that for years to come. I want to make dinner with you and have our home with dogs and love and laughter. You lift my heart just by looking at you and I know we can not just survive but … but … _flourish_. You are everything in this world to me, and I love that. Abby, I just want you to be my wife. Will you please do me the honor of marrying me?"

Abby really couldn't breathe. She hadn't seen it coming. Except Nick had opened the box and there was a gold ring there that was meant for _her_. Nick wanted to marry _her_.

"You want to marry _me_?" Abby whispered. It was unbelievable. It shouldn't be. After all, she knew to be true, after all of the years they had together, after all she loved Nick, it shouldn't be a shock, but it was. Marriage was something beyond. " _Me_?"

"You." Nick said, and Abby was so glad that Nick was smiling at him. "I want to marry _you_ but the question is: do _you_ want to marry _me_?"

Abby didn't really think that was a question at all. "Yes."

Of course, She wanted to marry Nick. There wasn't anyone else but Nick. She didn't understand why Nick would want her based on her family life when she met him, but she never had. She loved Nick with more than she was capable with and she had never questioned whether or not life with Nick was what she wanted, once she realized that was what she wanted. Nick reached for her hand, picking the ring out of the box. Abby gave him her left hand and the cool ring slid across it, fitting her perfectly. Abby picked her hand up and held it close to her face. She was now wearing a silver and gold engagement ring.

"You want to marry me." Abby said to herself, but Nick, of course, heard her.

"With everything I have."

Abby felt a hot tear streak down her face.

"We're going to get married!"

"We're going to get married, baby, and I can't wait." Nick said, sitting right in front of her and he sounded so _happy_ that Abby felt her heart swell in her chest.

She immediately launched her self into Nick's arms, throwing her own arms around Nick's neck. She repeatedly pressed her lips to Nick's and then just laughed with Abby listening to Nick's voice bounce around the trees.

"What do you think?" Nick asked.

Abby leant her head back and looked up at the stars. "Nick, it was perfect. This was so perfect!"

Nick kissed her neck and then Bieber burst between them. He sat on Abby's lap and licked at her face.

"Bieber!" Abby said, her voice happy. "We're going to get married."

Maybe if she said it enough, it would sink in. Nick wanted to marry her. She was going to get married to the man of her dreams.

"Not you and Bieber, I'm hoping." Nick joked.

Abby just laughed all over again.

"No, but he's going to be in it."

"Ring dog?"

"Ring dog." Abby agreed. "As long as Simon is alright with it."

Nick's arm slung around her shoulders and they sat on the ground, looking back up at the sky. Abby found that she couldn't quite concentrate on it properly anymore. She kept sneaking glances down at her new ring, gleaming brightly on her ring finger. She was engaged now. She struggled to let it sink in for some reason because she was not expecting it at all. Nick loved her enough to want to marry her. She was going to get married. There was a ring on her finger and Nick was the right man. They were going to walk down an aisle and say vows and they were going to plan it and do it together. It was the way that things should be done, unlike what went down between her parents.

"I can't believe that you proposed in the woods, all while camping." Abby murmured.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Proposing in the middle of nowhere in the woods" Abby clarified, raising her voice from a whisper. "It was I wasn't expecting that at all."

"Is that so bad?" Nick asked.

"No. It's not even a little bit bad." It was almost like proof that Nick always drummed to his own beat.

Nick kissed his cheek. "Look up. It's only going to last a little bit more."

The meteor shower, maybe, but other things would last forever. Abby turned the ring on her finger. It was warm already, as if it were part of her skin, as if her body had already adapted to it. Playing with it gently, she watched the last of the meteors fall. Without their presence, the world seemed eerily dark.

"Should we go in the tent?" Nick asked in a seductive tone..

"I thought you'd never ask. You go turn on the light, I'll take care of the fire."

A few moments after the fire was taken care of, Abby and Nick fumbled around one another in the tent so they could change into pyjamas. They let Bieber inside, then, and Abby carefully zipped up the tent. It felt colder inside the tent than it did outside and, so, after getting Bieber snuggled in his bed, she quickly climbed under the blankets. Nick wrapped his arms around Abby's waist, his head on Abby's shoulder. Abby squeezed her right arm around Nick and then she lifted up her left hand, turning the ring again.

She was wearing an engagement ring.

"I forgot to show you this." Nick picked up the light and slid the ring off Abby's finger. Abby almost whined becasue the ring was hers dammit. "I engraved it."

Abby took the ring and the light, reading the words.

" _UR_ _MINE ETERNAL_. Nick, that's perfect!" Leah said in complete happiness.

"I wanted it to be perfect because you're perfect."

"You. Are. Amazing!" Abby said in between kisses as she slid the ring back on. He flicked off the light and rested it down by their squishy mattress. "I … am actually really excited to get married to you."

"Really?"

"Really. We're going to get married!"

Nick laughed. "Do you really believe it?"

"Maybe not. Maybe I'll make up in the morning and you'll have to do it all over again just so I can believe it." Abby teased.

"It was too nervous. I messed up. I had a speech prepared. I practiced it on the drive up when you weren't paying attention but that wasn't what I was thinking, really, at all. That flourishing stuff? I don't know where that came from."

"I loved it every part of it." Abby assured him and then asked. "Why were you nervous?"

"I was worried you might say _'no'_ to be honest."

"I never say no to you."

"I thought I might have finally found the thing."

"I'm glad you asked, Nick. I wouldn't have been able to get up the courage to ask you since you waited this long."

Nick readjusted his head. "Were you thinking about asking me?"

"Yeah, but probably later on in life." Abby admitted.

"So is now the right time to take you away to Vegas and get married?"

"No, you cross town nut case!" Abby said. "We're not getting married _now_."

"No," Nick laughed. "When's the right time to get married?"

"Early July or August." Abby answered. He turned on his side and faced Nick, rubbing their noses together. "Besides, I want Simon to be my Maid of Honor."

Nick started to laugh.

"Why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure that he's used to Leah yelling at him since she's pregnant. Chances are, I'll be yelling at him too."

"Fair point." Nick said. "We should get married outside."

"During the day. Not too formal."

"We could probably have a bouquet toss with Simon catching the-"

Leah shook her head at him.

"Sorry." Nick said. "I am just so excited to be married."

"You've got more good ideas in there, I'm sure, but we don't have to talk about it all right now."

Abby moved Nick onto his back, sliding her body between Nick's legs. Nick's fingers tangled in Abby's long hair and pulled her head down. Abby pressed her body down the length of Nick's before kissing him deeply. All she needed was the warmth of Nick and the knowledge that Nick loved her too.

She lifted her lips from Nick. "You want to marry me."

"I sure do."

"You wanna make love to me too, huh?"

"I do." Nick said. "But most importantly, I can't wait to marry you."

"I can't wait to marry you too."

"Good."

**〰** **♂** **〰**

"That was cool." Leah said. "And I will do everything in my power to be the Best Man that you'll have, even with little Alex on my side."

"Really?" Simon asked as he is now Abby's Maid of Honor.

"Yup."

"Do you mind if I invite your boyfriend as your date?" Nick asked Simon.

"He's not my boyfriend."

Nick seems apalled.

"He's not? Then what are you waiting for?" He asked Simon.


	17. Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having A Good Time!

"Why can't people just stay out of my damn business?" An agitated Simon asks himself as he was lying in bed.

As he was brooding in his own anger, his phone beeped.

 

 **_Big A:_ ** _So, Bram called mom and dad earlier today  
**Big A:** He wanted to talk to take everyone out to lunch to get to know us a lot better_

 ** _Me:_** Okay.....?

 ** _Big A:_** _I'll cut to the chase. He asked for mom and dad's blessing to ask you to be his boyfriend!!_ :D

 

"What?!" A shocked Simon said. He opted to call his sister instead of texting her back.

"Hello?"

"What do you mean that Bram asked mom and dad for their blessing to be my boyfriend?"

"Are you really this dumb, Si?"

"Alice."

"I'm being serious, Si. He called this morning and asked if he could take us out to lunch. We all went to lunch with him, and somewhere along the way, Bram asked us if he could be your boyfriend. Naturally, mom and dad said yes in a heartbeat. Even Nora and I started crying for joy. Hell, they even gave him their blessing to marry you."

"You lying, bitch."

"Don't take that tone with me, Simon Irvin Spier! You know damn good and well when I'm lying, and this is not one of those times."

Simon groaned.

"Sorry, Al."

"If it makes you feel any better, at least he did it with good intentions. That shows how much he cares for you, Si."

"I know. I just wish that he would've told me that he was going to meet up with you guys, you know?"

"That's just sad, Si."

"Why is that sad?"

"Because you and I both know that you would've tried and stop him from doing so."

"I-"

"Look, Si, we both know what happened to you in the past, but you've got to face your fears. Everyone needs some, even you. What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing."

"Doesn't seem like it, little bro." Alice said as she sensed his hesitation. "So, what are your plans to make Abby and Nick's wedding magical?"

**〰   ♂   〰 ️**

"What?" An annoyed Simon asked the other person on the other side of the phone as he was woken up from his sleep the next morning.

"Good morning!" Bram said Simon heard the sound of a fork scraping against a plate so clearly.

"Morning to you too, B." Simon croaked in his not-so-hot morning voice, but Bram was used to it. "What are you eating?"

"Waffles."

"Home made?"

"Uh-huh."

"That sounds so good right now." Simon told him actually picturing the perfect combination of soft and crunchy with just the right amount of sugar and butter added. 

"Enjoy them for me."

"Or you could enjoy them yourself since Caleb is asking to see you." Bram retorted. "You know I could make enough food to feed three extra people. Come on over."

"I just have to shower first, and-" Simon said, smiling.

 "Well, hurry up!" Bram whined.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll throw your waffles away."

"NO!!!!" Caleb screamed from somewhere in the back, causing Simon to laugh a bit.

"I'm hanging up and getting in the shower right now."

"See you, Si." Bram said. It sounded like he was smiling.

"Be there in a few."

And with that, Simon hung up the phone and hopped from his bed to the bathroom, smiling like an idiot.

 **〰** **♂** **〰**

"You're too late!" Bram told him, still in his pajamas, said grimly when he opened the door for Simon. "Your waffles have gone to the wasteland heaven."

"You freaking prick!" Simon cried, fake punching Bram in the cheek. Bram feigned pain, falling sideways into the wall and dramatically sliding down it. It took everything Simon had to keep up his angry facade.

"I'm sorry!" Bram said, holding up his hands defensively. "The rules were clear. I had no choice."

"You get the lady of the house right now and demand that she make me more!"

"Wait...I have a strange feeling; a magical feeling." Bram said as he was rising to his feet, headed off to the kitchen. Simon followed.

"SIMON!" Caleb greeted excitedly as he got up from a stool by the kitchen island, and hugged Simon.

"Hey, Caleb!" Simon greeted. "What's going on?"

"Not much. Just some good waffles."

"So I hear. Did your brother throw away some waffles?"

"No, silly." Caleb chuckled. "We saved some, right Bram?"

"That's right!" Bram exclaimed, grandly whisking the towel that was sitting atop a plate of waffles away. "The waffle fairies have delivered more just for you."

"They better taste good." Simon warned.

"They should considering I asked Nora for her recipe."

Simon shook his head, giving Bram a playful glare.

Bram put three waffles on a plate and stuck them in the microwave for a few seconds. Simon watched him, smiling as Bram was dancing a bit.

"Si?"

"Huh?" Simon asked, falling out of his stool as he was snapped out of his thoughts causing Caleb to laugh.

"Milk? Tea? Coffee?" Bram offered after placing Simon's plate on the table and giving him the butter, syrup and fruit, should he want any.

"Surprise me." Simon said as Caleb helped him stand up.

"Anytime." Caleb answered.

"So, any plans for later?" Bram asked as he was going to the coffee pot to pour Zayn a drink.

"Not, really. Other than going to see one of my old teacher's for some advice, but other than that, I'm free."

"Well in that case, let's go somewhere. Just the three of us."

"Wh- all of us?"

"I wanted to hang out with you." Caleb said, and Simon hummed before he took a sip of coffee. "Eventually, I'll have to hang out with my brother's boyfriend."

Simon spit out his coffee.

"We aren't boyfriends, yet." Bram told his brother.

"Oh."

"Where did you want to go?" Simon asked Caleb.

 **〰** **♂** **〰**

"Alright, Si." Bram said, pretending to crack his knuckles. "We have to find a couple of cool outfits for Caleb. He was having quite the wardrobe crisis the a few days ago before I dropped him off at one of his friend's house."

"Oh?" Simon asked, quirking an eyebrow at Caleb, who shrugged.

"It was only a small panic, Si." Caleb assured him. "It's not my fault that I outgrew a few of my favorite things."

"Still," Bram said. "We are temporarily rich, so let's go!"

Though they had enough money to shop for a few things, Caleb was the main focus of the other two guys. Both of them picked out things for Caleb to try on and attempted to make him model, but that only turned Caleb into a blushing, embarrassed mess, so finally, they took to peeking their heads in the dressing room and giving their opinions.

"I haven't disliked anything you've tried on," Bram commented after Caleb's sixth outfit. "Even that awful cardigan thing that Simon picked out looked good on you." He teased.

"Awful? It wasn't awful, you nut!" Simon spoke up from a few feet away. If they only knew that Caleb smiled because the cardigan had actually been pretty cool.

Caleb started to laugh loudly from the dressing room.

"Have you ever thought about Caleb modeling at all, Bram?" Simon questioned.

"Absolutely not, B." Bram simply replied.

"I think I should too."  

"You should." Bram told him, winking at him before stealing a kiss from Simon. "You don't have to do the runway, just, like, magazines and stuff."

"Uh-huh." Simon said disbelievingly.

Bram rolled his eyes.

"C, have you liked anything?" Bram asked of the clothes.

"A couple things." Bram said.

"That's enough shopping for me now. Let's go find things for you two."

"I'm not getting anything, C." Bram told him. "You need clothes more than I do."

"You don't have to get clothes." Caleb said. "You can get some video games, books...whatever."

"Nah." Bram said. "I have enough."

"You barely have any video games."

"Yeah." Simon agreed.

"Yeah, but I can just steal them from Nick, right?" Bram asked his

Smiling in response to Bram's grin, Simon nodded.

"I suppose you can. You'll just have to let him know."

"Great. Then now we're back on getting Caleb a new wardrobe."

 **〰** **♂** **〰**

"So, now that we've gone shopping and watched the latest _Fantastic Beasts_ movie, what do you want to do, Si?" Bram asked Simon.

"I don't know."

"But why?"

"I don't know."

"What about you, Caleb?"

"I feel like painting." Caleb said.

"Then we paint." Bram said.

A few minutes later, they found a little studio where they ended up painting for fun.

An instructor led them over to a station, filling them in on the project he was working on for the Library. He set Caleb up with a small easel and some water colors, while Simon sat in an chair, drinking his tea and watching Bram work with Caleb. Simon found that being in Caleb's and Bram presence - simply painting - extremely calming. Now, Simon knew that things had changed between Bram and himself, and since the dynamic had changed, their relationship felt stronger, and Simon knew at some point they’d have to talk about it. The only problem was that he didn't know how to bring it up at all.

"So, what are we going to eat?" Caleb asks as Simon is driving.

"Pizza!" Bram says. "I hope you don't mind."

"But who doesn't like pizza?" Simon asks.

"Losers!" Caleb yells from the back causing his brother to laugh.

"That's right."

"Anyway, I hope you like the pizza place I recommended. We go there all the time." Bram says.

"Yeah! The cheese is good!" Caleb says. supplies.

Once they're at the pizza place, Caleb notices his brother and his Simon laughing at something. He wonders when they'll get together.

When Bram went to the restroom, a smiling Simon suddenly looks at Caleb, who's also smiling.

"What are you grinning at?" Simon asks Caleb.

"I'll tell you in a little bit." A smiling Caleb simply shakes his head.

"So, what kind of pizza are you going to get?"

"Meat lovers!"

"Ok." Simon chuckles.

Bram returns to the table.

"So, what is your favorite hobby?" Simon asks Caleb.

"Hmmm, I love watching _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ and drawing!" Caleb says excitedly. "But Simon, I have to ask you this...."

"Which is?"

"Will you be my future brother-in-law?"

The question made Simon think about the last conversation he had with his sister.

 **〰** **♂** **〰**

"So, thanks for dinner, Bram." Simon says to Bram as they are back at Bram's house.

"What about me?" Caleb asks. "I invited you!"

"I didn't forget." Simon says to him. "Thank you for inviting me to dinner, big C. I really loved it."

"You're welcome!" Caleb says. "Can we do it again soon? Pretty please?"

"Sure we can, as long as we're free, right Si." Bram asks.

"Yup." Simon says as he gets ready to go. "I'll see you guys later."

"Make sure to text us when we get home." Caleb says.

"Bye, Si."

"Bye, guys."

And with that, Simon drives off.


	18. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chats and What Not

A few minutes later, Simon got to his destination and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A feminine voice called, and he entered.

"Hey, Ms. Albright."

She looks up.

"Simon Spier!" She said in shock as she got out of her seat. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well." He says hugging her. "And you?"

"I'm still in the land of the living, teaching these kids about acting."

"Really?"

"Yup. I have to say, I thought you guys were bad, but these people need Jesus or they need to go to an acting coach or a real German sex club."

Simon laughs.

"Have a seat! How's life?"

"Well, I got a small job as a blogger." Simon told her, omitting his main job.

"That's great."

"But I do have a problem though, and I need some insight."

"Alright. What do you need?"

"So, I met this guy at work who's really cute and caring towards everyone that he meets."

"Ok."

"And there's someone from my past who wants to get with me, but everyone hates him."

"Ah."

"Everyone keeps telling me what I should do and who I should be with, and I am tired of it. What should I do?"

"Make a pros and cons list to help you figure out what you want."

"W-what?"

"Make a list." Ms. Albright repeats as she pulls out a notepad and pen. "It's going to help you juggle the choices. Let's start."

"Bu-"

"Start! Now, tell me a few things about the first guy."

"Ok. Bram is- is very smart, he has expressive brown eyes, light brown skin, soft dark curls and cute, knobbly hands."

"All pros if you ask me."

"He's a bit shy and quiet, but very funny."

"And does Bram being quiet freak you out or-"

"I love it." Simon says. "And all my family and friends love him. Hell, even his brother is cool."

"Then those are all positives in my book." Ms. Albright says as she jots those things down on her notepad.

"Have you... _you know_?"

"Yes, and it was amazing!" Simon squealed.

"That should be the first thing on the pro list." She said.

"Cons?"

"None." Simon admitted.

"And what about the other guy?"

"Carter is... he's funny, he's good in bed, he makes me laugh.... yeah. That's about it."

"And the cons?"

"He caused my breakdown with Cal, my ex. I landed in the hospital because Cal cheated on me with him."

"And you need help choosing between him and Bram, when you literally gave me reasons as to why they are both good for you?"

Simon stays quiet.

"Simon, here's what I know about love. Love is one of the things that catch you by surprise. Sometimes, it stays; sometimes, it goes. Some goes on forever, and some just - ends. I am not the right person to share about love life experiences because I've had a fair share of heart aches. But don't we all? Isn't what matters is what love leaves you with? A stronger heart, a better mind, a more beautiful view of yourself. You have to see love from a distance in order to take on it's real beauty. Maybe that's why some of us love looking back to the past. The best thing to do for those aching this season of love is to remember that the best kind of love is the type that makes you happy.  To anyone who is happy in love, or maybe - happy alone. Remember this: someone is going to love you so much that every single pain, and every single hurt, and every single _'I give up'_ will go dim compared to it. Even if that someone is yourself."

That gives Simon a lot to think about.

"I- I think that it's time for me to go." Simon told her as he got out of his seat. "Thank you."

"Well, as usual it's good to see you." Ms. Albright said as she got out of her seat as well.

"I'll talk to you soon."

"You better."

And with that, Simon left her house and started to drive home.

 **〰** **️** **♂** **〰** **️**

"Leah, I-" Simon started as he got into the house, but he stopped when he saw Garrett on the couch.

"Hey, Si."

"What is he doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to her." Garrett said.

"Why?"

"Well, she's carrying my child."

"Funny you didn't think about that when she got pregnant, you dumb fuck."

"Simon!"

"It's true!" Simon said. "He left the moment you found out that you were pregnant, and now that your close to giving birth, he thinks he can just show up out fo God knows where? He can go back to where he was."

"Well I didn't know that you could have such a way with words. Tell me, how was your stay in the hospital when Cal was with Carter?"

Simon snapped and was so close to beating the shit out of Garrett, but then remembered that he had a video shoot the next day.

"You know what? I'm gonna go out before I do something I'll probably regret."

"SI-"

But Simon is already out of the door.

He hops in his car and drives to Bram's house.

 **〰** **️** **♂** **〰** **️**

"Simon!" Caleb greets, hugging the blonde.

"Hey, Caleb." He says, hugging the kid back.

"Come on, everyone's here!"

"Who's here?"

"Our parents."

"Wow." Simon responded

"Bram, Simon is here!"

"I know." Bram said. "Hey, Si."

"Hey." Simon said, hugging Bram.

At this moment in time, Bram wants to talk to Simon, but clearly, this isn't the time.

"We'll talk later?"

Simon nods his head.

"Mom, Dad, Cindy, Bobby, this is my friend, Simon."

"Hey." Simon greets, moving to shake all of their hands. "Nice to meet all of you."

"Please, call me Emma." Bram's mom says.

"And please, call me Adam." Bram's father says.

"Ok." Simon tells them.

"So— how did you two meet?" Emma asks.

"Mom, that isn't important." Bram says.

"But you two look good together, right babe?"

"They are good together." Bobby says, kissing his wife.

"Dad, I like Simon." Caleb says. "If they get married, what'll that make us?"

"That is an interesting question." Adam says. "Since I am Bram and your's father, that'll make you brother-in-laws."

"We'd be brothers?! I like that!"

Everyone chuckles.

"Mom, did you hear that?"

"I heard." Cindy says smiling fondly at her son.

"And our family will be bigger!" Caleb said. "Our dad, my mom, Bram's mom, Bobby, Simon and his family, Christmas is gonna be fun."

"Christmas isn't just about gifts, dear." Emma says.

"I know, but the house will be full Christmas cheer and such."

"That is true." Simon says. "At my house, I always get the task of creating the Christmas list. This year, it'll include: David Bowie's _"Little Drummer Boy,"_ Smokey Robinson & The Miracles _' "Christmas Everyday,"_ and the number one song _"Someday at Christmas"_ by Jackson 5."

"All good choices." Bobby says in approval. "I'll chip in for half if they get married."

"Bobby." Bram whined.

"I can't wait to be the ring bearer." Caleb says. "Si, can Bram and I hang with your family one day?"

Simon freezes.

"A-are you sure you want to hang out with my family? They're embarrassing." Simon asks the boy.

"I'm sure."

"Well, I'm supposed to hang out with them over the weekend if-"

"Bram and I will be there!"

Everyone chuckles.

 **〰** **️** **♂** **〰** **️**

"So, what happened, Si?" Bram asked as he stepped into his bedroom after making sure Caleb was in his bed, sleeping like the dead.

"First, I went to go see a confidant about a predicament I'm having." Simon stared. "And after that, I went home and as soon as I got in, I saw Garrett, talking to Leah."

"Garrett? Isn't he-"

"Same Garrett."

"What a tool. What is his game?"

"I don't know, and that is a damn good question."

"Well, I don't know the douche, but I don't trust his motives. Like, why would you just up and disappear for months when someone is carrying your child, just to come back when- That is just fishy."

"I agree." Simon told him. "When I asked why he's back, he basically asked me how was my hospital stay after I landed in the hospital when Cal cheated on me with Carter."

Bram's eye's turned darker than Simon had ever seen.

"That fucker!" Bram snapped. "If I ever see him, I'm going to kill him."

"I'm pretty sure everyone will after I tell everyone else."

"I just... He got me so mad, that I didn't even know what to do other than just- just-"

"Jump into your car and come here."

"Yeah."

"I don't know what made you think of coming here but I, for one, am happy that you came here."

Simon smiled.

"So what now, Mr. Spier?"

"Can we just watch TV or something? I mean, your brother cheered me up quite a bit, but I'm still a little bit angry."

"Sure."

Bram turned on the TV and scrolled through his Netflix until he put on _Sex Education_.

 **〰** **️** **♂** **〰** **️**

Four episodes later, Simon and Bram are laughing at Eric said.

"See? I told you that Eric was a bad ass bitch!" Bram said.

"I didn't disagree."

"You said that Maeve was a bad ass bitch!"

"And I stand by that, 100%, Bram."

"Good to know."

"Oh, I know." Bram said, tickling Simon like crazy.

"Stop! Stop!" Simon laughed.

The tickling subsides a few minutes later when Bram rolls on top of Simon.

"What if I made you feel better by relaxing?" Bram whispered.

"H-how?"

Bram moved his hands, undid Simon's pants and tugged his pants and underwear in one swift movement. He leaned in, ghosting his lips across Simon's dick teasingly. It didn't take long for Bram's touch to become serious as he sucked the head of Simon's cock with intent, taking him further into his mouth. Grunting, his lips already bloody from the fact that he was trying to stay silent, Simon weaved his fingers into Bram's hair. He couldn't help but thrust up into the warmth of Bram's mouth, hips bucking as Bram allowed him free reign. Looking at him through his lashes, Bram seemed to nod, understanding perfectly well what Zayn needed.

Breathing quickly and deeply as he pulled away, Bram jerked Simon off quickly, brushing his mouth along his fingers before pushing himself down on Simon's dick again, opening his throat to allow the intrusion. Simon took that as an open invitation, thrusting quickly in Bram's mouth, already close to his orgasm. As he closed his eyes, Simon knew that he had to be quiet so that he wouldn't wake Caleb up, while Bram changed his technique a little, adding more pressure as he kept sucking Simon off with ferver. What Simon didn't expect was for Bram to run his finger along the crease of his ass, pushing at his hole teasingly. The movement had  Simon crying out, hands fisting in Bram's hair as he came in Bram's throat, lost in his own release. A couple of minutes later, there was a hand covering his mouth, arms encircling his waist and a head on his stomach while Simon was staring at the ceiling.

"Didn't know you'd react so quickly." Bram told him, with a smirk in his voice.

Rather than give an answer as he was still dazed, he pulled Bram until they were face to face.

"Everything is heightened when you do it." Simon admitted.

"Is that a good thing?"

"A very good thing."

"I can't wait for the shoot tomorrow." Bram said.

"Me either."


	19. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions

Jacques is currently in bed on his back, laughing his head off as Blue is tickling him.

"Are you two even listening to us?" Tony asks as he is being ignored by the two men who are still playing on the bed.

"Shall we just start?" A lighting director asks.

"Fine. There's no point in saying anything, so start rolling."

A camera man starts recording as Blue is still tickling Jacques.

"Stop!" Jacques giggles.

"Ok." Blue says as he runs his fingers along Jacques' torso.

A few minutes later, Jacques is laughing loudly again, which made Blue hide his face on Jacques stomach and Jacques wrap his legs around Blue's back.

"They are so gone for one another." Tony whispered as Blue moved his head from Jacques' stomach to his lips.

"I say that they'll get married within a year." A producer whispered to Tony.

"Maybe 2 years."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure do."

"Put your money where your mouth is."

Tony pulls out his wallet and pulls put a $50.

"You're on." The producer says as he pulls out his wallet and takes out 2 $20's and a $10.

When they revert their focus back on Blue slowly kissing Jacques as if he was going to disappear. Seconds later when Jacques unwraps his legs from Blue's back, Blue pulls away and has his index fingers on both side's of Jacques' hip bone. From his hip bone, the moves to his nipples and pinches them, causing Jacques to giggle.

"You are so abusive." Jacques says through his laughter as unwraps .

"And you're crazy for thinking that I'm abusive." Blue says, somewhat seriously. He moves his hands from Jacques' nipples and moves them underneath his shirt. He slowly moves his hands from his belly button to his nipples and pinches them. After he pinches them, he moves his hands down a little bit and tickles Jacques once more, causing Jacques to arch his back and puch Blue's hands away.

"I can feel that you're hard." Blue says as he palms Jacques' bulge over his jeans.

"I'm not hard." Jacques denies with a hugh smile on his face.

"And The Cheetah Girls wasn't the best thing from Disney Channel."

"Touche."

"Damn right." Blue says as he goes back to kissing Jacques.

They're kissing for a good few minutes like nothing or no one existed in the world when Tony says-

"$50 and two kids."

"$50 with a small home by the country side, three kids, a cat, a dog and a station wagon."

"You're speaking as if it's 1945. These aren't the last years of their life." Tony tells the producer as Simon's shirt lands on his head.

"Karma is a bit-" The producer says when Blue's belt hits him on the side of his face.

"I been dying to take these off of you." Blue says to Jacques as he's fumbling with the button.

"You're a freak."

"I know." Blue says as he finally undoes Jacques' pants and proceeds the to remove them. Once Jacques' solely in his underwear, Blue blanket's Jacques' body with his and they start to make out. Jacques runs his hands all over Blue's back and moans into the kiss when Blus starts dry humping him. This continues for quite some time until the producer shook Tony.

"They finally stopped sucking each others faces after two hours. Blue's taking off his pants."

"About time." Tony said. "Sometimes I feel that we should just upload a video where they only make out and post it on the site."

"Well, we'd definitely make big money from that."

"Big money since they're making out again."

Just as Tony said that, Blue moved his lips from Jacques' lips and started nipping at Jacques' neck.

"Damn, baby."

"That's nothing yet." Blue said to him before he moved downward.

"Shit." Jacques moaned as Blue swirled his tongue around his nipple.

"Finally, some action." Tony said as Blue kissed Jacques bulge over his white boxers, pulled them off and immediately engulfed Jacques' length with his mouth.

 Jacques, who's getting fingered by Blue, is currently looking at Blue running his tongue all over his length as he runs his hand on Blue's arm.

"Kiss me." Jacques moaned, and Blue moved from Jacques' length and made out with Blue. As they were making out, Jacques couldn't help but to place both his hands on Blue's ass cheeks while Blue was grinding on him. They kept kissing and kissing until Simon flipped them over so that he was on top of Blue, grinding on Blue.

"I can't wait for you to fuck me." Jacques said a few minutes after their makeout session, pulling off Blue's underwear. Moments later, his lips landed on the tip of Blue's length, and he kissed the tip before engulfing the whole thing with his warm mouth.

"Oh, yeah." Blue moaned as he put a hand behind his own neck. Blue simply moaned contently as Jacques sucked and stroked Blue's length in a synchronized pace. "Just like that."

Roughly three minutes later, Jacques proceeds to kiss Blue, running their hands all over the other's body, enjoying their touches as Blue flips them over again.

"Ready?"  He asks as he looks into Jacques' eyes.

"Yeah." Jacques says as he spreads his legs wide open.

Blue grabs the lube that was on the bedside table, slicks his length up, lubed up Jacques' hole, and slowly pushed  his tip, keeping his eyes on Jacques. He hold his position for a minute or two for Jacques' sake.

"You good?"

Jacques nods his head and wraps his legs around Blue as Blue pushes in deeper. He does this over and over again in a slow pace while Jacques works on his length.

"Damn, Blue." Jacques moaned as Blue smiled leaned down to kiss Jacques' forehead. Blue winked at him before planting a longing kiss on Jacques' lips. After he pulled away from the kiss, Blue picked up the pace, pulling out and repeating, enjoying Jacques' breathy "oh's" that had been feeling up the room.

"Fuck! This feels good." Blue said as he ran one of his hands on Jacques' thigh.

"So, are they going to change positions or...?" Tony wondered twenty minutes later after hearing the sound of skin-slapping-skin reverberate around the set.

"I guess not." The producer said. "It looks as though Jacques is going to-"

"Ahh!" Jacques moaned as he shot his load all over his torso. After he shot his load, Blue started to move slowly, simply staring into Jacques' eyes.  He could tell that Blue was near his own completion as his thrusts were getting sloppier and sloppier by the seconds. Blue bit down on Jacques' shoulder as he shot his load into Jacques' hole. After he rode out his high, he went back to making out with Jacques.

"That was good." Blue told him. "You are so good."

"Thank goodness they're done." Tony said. "I can't believe it took them so long to finish."

 

It's been three hours since Simon and Bram finished up their scene and both men decided to go shopping for Caleb's birthday present.

"Bram, help me." Simon whined.

"And why should I help you?" Bram teased as he was getting a smoothie from the smoothie shop.

"Because I'm a cute blonde."

"You're a hot blonde, but that's not a good enough reason for me."

Simon pouts.

Bram places a kiss on his lips.

"Give me a reason." He says.

"Fine. I suck at getting gifts."

"What? How can you suck at getting gifts? You recieve my gifts pretty well."

SImon furrows his eyes as he tries to remember what kind of gifts he gets from Bram until he figures out what Bram means.

"Bram!"

"I'm just saying. You're so lucky that I am being a gentleman right now."

"True."

Bram playfully punches Simon on the arm.

"So you got Caleb a gift card and a couple Pokemon games."

"Yup."

"But what am I going to give him that isn't a video game? I mean, I thought getting him a scooter, but-"

"Then get him a scooter."

"I don't want to- Wait. You're okay with me getting him a scooter."

"Yup." Bram says. "And if he gets hurt, you can take care of his hospital bill."

Simon doesn't know what to say.

"I'll even tell you what color to get it in."

"Thanks."

"No problem. So where do you want to get the scooter?"

"I'll see if they have any at Target."

"Then let's go."

"Let's." Bram said taking his hand.

**〰** **️** **♂** **〰** **️**

"But seriously, Bram! This Target is a lot bigger than the one by my house! I can't believe that I found a Harry Potter shirt here!"

"You've only said that like fifty times." Bram chuckled.

"Ooh! And they have four whole aisles of movies."

"This is so cute. I'm going to get a scooter while you go crazy over this Target."

"I'll go look for the wine section!" An excited Simon said as he scurried off to the beverage section of the store.

"He is so cute." Bram says, still waiting on Simon's answer to the question that he asked a while back. He simply couldn't wait to be Simon's boyfriend. As he made his way to the the athletic section part of the store, he recieved a call.

"Hey, Abby!"

"Hey, Bram."

"What's going on?" Bram asks as he notices her tone.

"Are you with Simon? I've been trying to get a hold of him, but his parents nor his sisters have seen him, and Leah had to go to the hospital."

"Hospital? Is she okay?!"

"Right now, she is ok from all the Braxton Hicks, and everything is fine. She is being as stubborn mule and wants Simon to pick her up."

"I-ok. I'll go find him. We're at Target right now picking up some stuff for my little brother's birthday gift."

"Aww! That's so sweet! You're like a married couple now."

"Thanks. I think. I'll go find him and then we'll see Leah at the hopsital."

"Awesome. See you soon." Leah says as she hangs up.

Bram sighs as his hang out session has to be cut short. He grabs a scooter that he thinks will be good for his brother then searches for Simon.

"Are you okay there, Si?" He asks when he spots him less than two minutes later with an arm full of items.

"Yeah. I wish I could live here."

"Well save the dream for later, Si. Leah is in the hospital."

"Hospi- What's wrong?"

"Don't worry. Everything's fine. She's needs you to pick her up."

"Alright." A skeptical Simon tells him. "Let's go pay for these."

They make their way to the check out lines and pay for their items before they leave the store.

**〰️ ♂ 〰️**

"Leah!" Simon shouted as he saw his best friend in a hospital room.

"She's right there. You don't have to yell." Bram said before he greeted Leah.

"I'm fine." Leah told them. "Just a case of Braxton Hicks."

"Is that a bad thing or a good thing?" Simon told her.

"Ehh."

"She is still about a month and a half away, and they are common, but she's good." Abby said as she and Nick entered the room.

"Oh! I didn't know you were here." Simon told her before he hugged her.

"I did." Bram said as he shook hands with Nick.

"So why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you look cute when you're freaking out."

"Awww." Abby gushed. "You're really a keeper."

"Tell me about it." Bram said. "I'm just waiting for Simon to see it."

Everyone, sans Simon, chuckled as he was confused about the statement.

"So, when are you free to go, Leah?"

"I just have to wait for the doctor to clear me, but other than that, I'm ready to go."

"Sweet. So when and where are we going to hang out again?"

"We were thinking about going to the movies tomorrow." Nick answered. "Us and Shazzam were the two movies we had in mind of watching again."

"I must say, those were good, especially Us."

"I know!" Nick said. "Gabe was my favorite character from the movie. And the remix to I Got 5 On It sounds really good!"

"You're telling me! The score of that movie was just brilliant. Jason's Tethered was.... I don't even know what to say about him. What are some things that you weren't expecting?"

"I have to say that I wasn't expecting that Adelaide was actually Red."

"Really? I took my brother to go see it, and he figured it out at the very beginning that they swapped."

"Seriously?"

"Yup." Bram said proudly. "He's really smart."

"Hello! There are other people in the room!" Simon announced about thirty minutes later, pushing away his jealousy.

"Guys, do you smell that?" Abby asks as she's sniffing the air.

"Smell what?" Leah asks as she tried to sniff what it is that Leah is referring to.

"Jealousy!"Abby says, causing Leah and Bram to laugh.

"That was good." Nick says as Simon glares at them.

"I need new people in my life." Simon said.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Bram asks. "I thought that I was someone new in your life."

Simon glares at him while everyone laughs.

"Don't get mad. Get Glade." Nick says, causing Abby to laugh at the bad joke.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! To whoever bothers reading this, what would you like to see?


End file.
